Vampire moon
by Alinita28
Summary: Bella es una mitad vampiro que esta comprometida con Aro, Edward y guardian que tiene que cuidar a Bella hasta que tenga lo 7 años, pero cuando el amor surgue no importa lo que pasa... "yo siempre te voy a proteger Bella asi tenga que sacrificarme"
1. Conociendote

**Vampiere Moon**

**Conociéndote**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Cullen soy un mitad vampiro y mitad humano, en realidad soy uno de los pocos seres híbridos que existen en el mundo, soy hija biológica de mi padre Carlisle Cullen y una humana, como paso esto, bueno es algo complicado, al parecer mi papi estaba haciendo pruebas con su ADN causando así que yo naciera, aunque la humana no sobrevivió murió al momento en que yo nací, se que debo estar triste por la muerte de esa mujer pero realmente no lo estoy, la única madre que conozco es mi madre Esme mas nadie y esa humana pues no significa nada para mi, no me alimento de la sangre de los humanos, jamás de me ha llamado la atención, en realidad me asquea la sangre humana, mi familia es vegetariana y es una de las mas grande, mi padre Carlisle medico de profesión y el mejor padre de todos, luego mi querida madre Esme, ama de casa y una excelente decoradora, mi hermano mayor Emmett o gran oso como yo lo llamo, mis hermanos Rosalie y Jasper que siempre se hacen pasar por gemelos y mi querida hermanita Alice, cuando nací ellos tomaron la idea de ser su hermanita pequeña y no solo porque soy la mas pequeña, sino porque según lo que sabemos estaré encerrada por toda la eternidad en el cuerpo de una adolescente de 17 o 18 años. Aun no lo se apenas tengo 2 años de vida y aparento tener 5 años.

Para mis hermano yo soy la bebita de todos, Emmett y Jasper nunca me dejan sola ni a sol ni asombra, lo bueno de ser un hibrido es que tengo mucho hábitos humanos, puedo dormir, me alimento de comida humana, aunque no de todas, solamente las vegetarianas, nada de carne roja o blanca, me sonroja y peor aun soy torpe, por eso Emmett y Jasper me llaman "Baby Vampire" ósea bebe vampiro. Mi familia y yo vivíamos a las afuera de Chicago aunque me hubiera gustado ir a conocer la ciudad alguna vez, no me lo permitieron, pues temían que alguien se percatara de que no soy normal, aunque digo yo, con un hermano que parece un oso, otro que te mira con gana de comerte, una hermanita que parece un duendecillo, otra que es más linda que un Barbie, temen que se den cuenta que yo… osea yo no soy normal ja que chiste.

Una mañana del domingo como tantas otras me encontraba descansando en mi recamara, mi cuarto parecía el cuento de toda niña pequeña, con tantos peluches que parecía una juguetería, pero también había ciento de libros como para ser una biblioteca, las cortinas de un color lila suave, una cama grande en donde podía caber hasta cinco Emmett en ella, baje a la sala y me encontré con Emmett y Jasper ayer cuando me fui a dormir estaban jugando a las carreras y aun seguían en lo mismo, me senté en el sillón grande a verlos jugar, y por lo que pude notar no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

**- Buenos días cariño** – me dijo mi madre entrando a la sala

**- Hola mami buenos días** – le respondí con un beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarse a mi lado – **desde cuanto Emy y Jasi han estado jugando **

**- Desde que te fuiste a dormir a noche no han dejado de jugar** – mirando a mis hermanos quienes no quitaban sus ojos de la pantalla – **Niños ya párenle el juego se les van a salir los ojos**

**- Ya va ma estoy a punto de ganarle** – grito Emmett apretando con fuerza su control

**- Ja sueña hermano… me ganaras cuando Alice deje de comprar ropa** – le respondió Jasper riendo como loco

**- Pues ese día va a lle… **

**- Noooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mi hermanote no continuo hablando ya que se escucho un grito proveniente del piso de arriba, lo próximo que recuerdo es que Rosalie me estaba rodeando con sus brazos, y me estaba arrastrando hacia el estacionamiento de la casa, no entendía que estaba pasando.

**- Rose no servirá de nada ellos llegaran en cinco minutos y ya detectaron el aroma de Bella** – Alice se encontraba frente a mi, pero no tenia la sonrisa sino que estaba seria

**- Pero ahí que intentarlo si la ven la mataran** – el rostros de Rose también estaba serio, algo andaba mal

**- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?** – pregunto mi padre entrando al garaje

**- Los Volturi **

Esas palabras lograron que mi padre se tensara al igual que mi madre y mis hermanos, yo no sabia quienes eran, pero creo que había escuchado, a ellos mencionarlo alguna vez, pero no lo recordaba, Rose me puso en el suelo, aunque ellos me tenían rodeada

**- ¿Alice segura que no podemos esconder a Bella?** – le pregunto mi madre a Alice

**- No, ellos ya detectaron el aroma de Bella y vienen hacia acá con la intención de conocerla **

**- ¿Cuantos de ellos vienen?** – pregunto Jasper

**- Los tres Reyes y cinco de la guardia **

**- Maldición… **

**- Papi quienes son los Volturi** – pregunte confundida

**- Son los reyes de los vampiros corazón **

**- Oh ya veo… **

Iba a continuar discutiendo cuando escuchamos los pasos de un grupo de vampiros, mi madre me tomo en sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que Emmett y Jasper se colocaban frente a nosotros, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco iba a preguntar, salimos al jardín trasero en donde unos minutos después aparecieron, ocho personas vestidas con capas negras, los cuales se detuvieron a poco metro de nosotros, mi padre camino hacia donde estaba ellos y tres de ellos se separaron de su grupo y se acercaron a mi padre. Cuando estuvieron cerca mi padre abrazo a uno de ellos, luego de unos minutos se separaron y su mirada viajo hacia donde estamos nosotros, pero sentía que era solo a mí a quien me estaba viendo

**- Mami** – oculte mi rostro en el pecho de mi madre

**- Cálmate cariño no te harán daño** – susurro para que solo yo pudiera escucharla

**- Esme acércate con la criatura **– aquella voz sonaba demandante lo que me causo temor

**- Mami no quiero ir **– le dije muy nerviosa

**- No te preocupe no te harán daño **

Mi madre empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban esas personas, yo me mantuve mi rostro oculto en su rostro, sentía pánico al estar cerca de esas personas.

**- Aro, Marco, Caius es un placer verlos al fin Carlisle me a hablo mucho sobre ustedes** - dijo mi madre sin dejar de abrazarme

**- A nosotros también nos da gusto al fin conocerte Esme y ella debe ser Isabella no es así** – sentí la mirada de esas personas puestas en mi y empecé a temblar

**- Mami… quiero entrar a la casa tengo miedo **– solloce

**- Shhhh no llores cariño… lo siento**

**- Bella pequeña ven a mis brazos** – mi dijo mi padre, levante la mirada para verlo, el también se notaba preocupado, asentí y estire mis brazos para que me cargara – **Caius, Marco, Aro ella es mi hija Isabella Marie Cullen **

Mire a los tres hombres que estaban frente a mi, el primero su piel blanca casi translucida como el papel cebolla, tenia una larga melena negra y sus ojos eran de color borgoña, sus facciones similares a la de mi familia, su bellaza era casi inhumana, a su lado derecho otro hombre igual al anterior pero con una melena blanca sus ojos también era de color borgoña, parecía que iba a saltar en cima de mi en cualquier momento y a la izquierda otro vampiro igual a los dos anteriores pero con el cabello un poco más corto que los dos anteriores y de color negro, sus ojos era igual que los dos anteriores pero en su rostro solo podía ver aburrimiento y soledad, me daban miedo, quise ocultarme en el pecho de mi padre, pero sentí que era elevada de sus brazos, y cuando me di cuenta estaba en los brazos del hombre de cabello negro largo

**- Interesante** – dijo mirándome fijamente, porque me veía así no me agradaba

**- Suélteme** – empecé a llorar más y más fuerte, quería volver a los brazos de mi madre

**- Ya no llores pequeña no te haré daño** – la voz de ese hombre no me tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo, mire a mis hermanos los cuales estaban haciendo todo lo posible para no venir a golpear a ese tipo que me tenia en brazos

**- No me importa quiero volver con mi Mami y mi papi ahora** – ya no estaba llorando estaba molesta

**- Cálmate si por favor… te pondré en el suelo pero deja de llorar si **– solo asentí, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo corrí hacia donde estaba mi mama y me aferre a su pierna

**- No vuelva a tocarme** – le saque la lengua

**- Vaya que carácter** – murmuro el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios – **aunque me sorprende que no haya podido leer su mente Edward podrías por favor**

Su mirada se fijo en los chicos que estaba detrás de ellos, sentí curiosidad y también mire hacia donde ellos estaba viendo, detrás de ellos había cinco personas las cuales por su estatura, no debían ser mayores de 21 años, uno de ellos se acerco a donde estaban los tres raritos eso, se quito la capucha, su cabello cobrizo alborotado, sus ojos del mismo color que los de mi familia dorados, no era tan musculoso como mis hermanos o mi padre, pero era realmente hermoso… más que eso parecía al dios Adonis en persona, estaba segura que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, latía más rápido que lo normal, sentí mis mejillas arde, que demonios me estaba pasando. El me miro fijamente por unos instantes sentí que me perdía en sus ojos, al principio me miraba con confusión y luego con odio, no entendía el porque pero cuando me vio así me sentí morir

**Edward POV**

Pero que rayos, estaba tratando de leerle la mente a esa nenita pero nada solo me encontraba con una pared blanca, intente leer la mente de sus acompañantes, los podía ver claramente todos ellos, desde su preocupación hasta el orgullo que sintieron cuando ella le saco la lengua a nuestro amo Aro, pero con ella nada, no podía entrar en su mente por más que lo intentaba, por instinto me acerque a ella, para ver si necesitaba estar cerca de ella para leer su mente, estuve tan cerca de ella que podía escuchar su corazón, latía más rápido que el de un humano común, inclusive que el de un bebe, sus latidos eran similar a los de un ave. Ella también se acerco a mí, pero cuando estuvo a pocos paso de mi su sangre empezó a tentarme, a llamarme a que la probara, me aleje de ella lo suficiente para no lastimarla.

**- Ocurre algo Edward** – pregunto Caius

**- Nada amo…** - respondí al mismo instante que dejaba de respirar

**- Nada de que… no paso nada o no puedes leer su mente** – pregunto Marco

**- Ambas cosas… su mente esta bloqueada para mi** – la mire con reojo ahora se encontraba en los brazos de la mujer a la que ella llamaba madre

**- Entiendo… quiero intentar otra cosa, Jane, Alec **

Los mellizos se acercaron a nosotros, y se quitaron sus capuchas, ambos se concentraron en la niña, y creo que a ellos le paso lo mismo que yo, por primera vez vi a Jane, pelear con su poder para que hiciera algo, mientras Alec se veía sorprendido

**- Parece que tampoco funciono **

**- ¿Que clase de cosa es esa mocosa? **– exigió saber Jane molesta… Carlisle le iba a responde pero la niña hablo primero

**- Oiga a quien llama cosa y mocosa… tu no eres quien para decirme así** – señalando a Jane – **eres una vieja bruja **

Trate de contener la risa, pero creo que no lo logre, claramente vi como el otro Alquelarre reía ante las palabras de la niña

**- Isabella ten más respeto** – le dijo Carlisle a la niña la cual solo bajo la cabeza

**- Pero papito… Emmy dije que todas las mujeres que seas así **– señalando a Jane – **que usen capa y sean fea son brujas… además esa tipa tiene aspecto de bruja y me mira como si quisiera comerme** – vaya que esta niña era directa – **además mírala es feita, hermanita Rosalie es más linda que esa tipa, como diría Alice que cambien de lookie **

**- Es Look hermanita** – hablo la pequeña chica con aspecto de duendecillo

**- Eso mismo… acaso no sabe que con esa capa parase una bruja, puede tener la belleza de los vampiritos pero es fea **

**- Mocosa del demonio ya veras** – Tuve que sujetar a Jane antes de que se lanzara encima de la niña

**- Lo ves papi me quiere comer…**** - **nuevamente la niña empezó a llorar, vaya que tenia carácter

**- Jane calmante **- dijo Aro mostrando una sonrisa, volvió a ver Carlisle y su Alquelarre - **Carlisle por lo que pude ver en tu mente esa niña es tu hija biológica no es así** – el susodicho asintió, un minuto hija biológica pero ¿Cómo? – **es mitad Vampiro y mitad humana** – volvió a asentir – **y como esta seguro que no hablara sobre lo que somos y que no podrá en riesgo a los de nuestra clase, es decir, no sabes hasta cuando dejara de creer**

**- Disculpa Aro** – nuevamente la chica con apariencia de duendecillo se acerco a nosotros – **pero sabemos que Bella dejara de creer al cumplir los 7 años de vida ahora solo tienes 3 así que aun le queda 4 años más para que crezca**

**- Y como esta, están tan segura de eso **

**- Por****que Nahuel no los dijo **– volvió a decir la niña, esta niña si que cambiaba de animo, pero se veía tierna – **Nahuel es como yo un mitad vampiro tiene 150 años, su papi no quería a su mami… aunque no se de donde vienen los bebe porque ellos no me quieren decir **– señalo a su familia – **pero Nahuel nació y se convirtió en es un persona grande verdad papi**

**- Así es… -** afirmo Carlisle –** al parecer el padre de Nahuel Joham es una especie de científico que trata de crear una nueva especie de seres inmortales, los niños como Bella y Nahuel, aunque claro Nahuel es el único chico que hasta los momento ha nacido, por lo que supe los niñas como Bella no portan el veneno en su sangre y en el caso de Bella ella es un poco más humana que las demás**

**- Entiendo… saben en donde se encuentra ese tal Joham necesitamos hablar con el y aclararle unas cuantas cosas ** – Marco sumamente molesto por lo que ese vampiro estaba haciendo

**- La verdad es que no lo sabemos pero creemos que tiene alrededor de tres hijas en total **

**- Entendemos… pero no obstante queremos estar seguros del crecimiento de esa niña** – hablo Caius mirando a Bella con frialdad

**- Oiga señor ogro no me vea así** – la esposa de Carlisle tomo a Bella en sus brazos y le tapo la boca para que no dijera nada mas

Mientras ellos discutían con lo que iban a ser con la mocosa, la cual ahora estaba haciendo un monto de pucheros a su madre, para que dejara que ella participara en la discusión. Mire hacia el Clan de Carlisle y puede ver claramente que la pequeña chica me estaba haciendo señas para que leyera su mente, que estaba tramando

_Eres vegetariano verdad_ - me pregunto con un tono alegre

_Así es_

_Desde hace cuanto eres vegetaría_ – me pregunto la rubia un poco cortante

_Casi un siglo ¿Por qué?_

_¿__Y que haces con esos sanguinarios?_ – pregunto me pregunto el grandullón

_Ellos me encontraron hace un par de años y me "ofrecieron" quedarme con ellos_ – para no decirles que me obligaron

_Ósea que te están obligando _– aclaro el rubio

_Así es… ¿Por qué tanto interés conmigo?_ – le pregunte a los cuatro

_Bueno es que ellos están planeando dejar a uno de sus guardias para que vean el crecimiento de nuestro hermanita…_ - me respondió la duendecillo

_Oh ya veo y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto_ – aunque ya sabia por donde iba la cosa

_No te quieres quedar con nosotros te alejaras de eso payasos y será mucho más sencillo tu vida aquí_

No sabia que responderles, la idea de separarme de lo Volturi era la mejor de todas, odiaba estar con ellos solo lo estaba era porque ellos me obligaban, aunque la idea de quedarme aquí no me agradaba pues sentía que me iban a poner de niñera de la mocosa, aunque era una mocosa realmente hermosa… pero que demonios estas pensado Edward, es una niña, aunque no por mucho, pero aun así es una niña que huele demasiado bien, su olor es muy parecido al humano, aunque mucho mejor que el de un humano, pero no llegaba a ser el de un vampiro, era más tentador de lo que había pensado

**- Bueno entonces esta decidido** – las palabras de Caius me volvieron a la realidad – **Edward a partir de ahora y por los próximos 4 años serás el encargado de cuidar a la niña si luego de cuatro años vez que ella sigue creciendo y que no puede guardar nuestro secreto tu deber será matarla** – OH me quedare con ellos, esperen un minuto dijo guardián

**- ****¿Esperen quieren que yo me quede como la niñera de esa niña?** – grite al borde de la histeria

**- Eres el más capacitado** – aclaro Marco

**- ****¿En que? jamás en mi vida e cuidado a un niño y ahora deberé cuidar a esa niña** – señalando a la mocosa que estaba saltando de un lugar a otro y no entendía el porque de eso

**- Pero eres el único vegetariano****, además ya viste que si dejamos a Jane mataría a la niña en cualquier momento** – señalo Aro – **además estoy interesando en ella para que sea una de nosotros y de otra manera también** – estuve a punte de gruñirle cuando vi sus intensiones con la niña

**- Esta bien amo como diga** – no me quedo otra si no aceptaba lo más seguro es que dejaran a Jane y por alguna extraña razón no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a la nenita

- Entonces esta decidido… Edward esperamos que cada semanas nos envíes un informe sobre lo avances de la niña, y si algo malo le llegase a pasar a Bella tu serás el único responsable quedo claro – sentencio con una voz autoritaria… es que acaso no es tan obvio que esta interesando en la niña

- Como usted pida amo

Se despidieron, para luego internarse en el bosque, estuve parado ahí hasta que ya no sentí el su olor, deje escapar un suspiro, esto no podía empeorar o si

- Bienvenido a la familia Edward – la diminuta mano de alguien tomo la mía, sentía aquella extraña descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, baje la mirada y vi a la nenita quien me estaba sonriendo y sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas – me alegra que te quedaras tu y no esa bruja

- Isabella – reprendió la mujer, la niña volteo a ver a su madre y sonrió – disculpa Edward, esta feliz no había interactuado con otros vampiros jamás en su vida – fue extraño pero sentí un gran calidez al ver a la mujer como si se trata de mi propia madre

- No se preocupen entiendo

- Edward vamos a dentro para que te quites esa horrible capa, esta fea

Prácticamente me jalo hacia donde estaban los demás vampiros, luego me soltó y corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia la cual la abrazo de manera tan maternal, que se podría decir que esa chica era su madre, pero cuando me miro lo hizo con desagrado parecía que yo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, la mujer me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia donde estaban los demás.

- Chicos como ya escucharon a Aro y al resto Edward se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo – empezó a hablar Carlisle – por lo tanto él ya viene a formar parte de nuestra familia y quiero que se le trate como tal entendido – mirando principalmente a la rubia

- Bueno Edward creo que debemos presentarte a nuestro hijos, el es Emmett – refiriéndose al grandote – y claro su pareja Rosalie que como ya ves es como la segunda madre de Bella – señalado a la rubia la cual me dio la espalda – discúlpala es un poco sobre protectora con Bella cuando se trata de extraños… ella es Alice – el duendecillo que tenia en mente comprarme ropa nueva – y su pareja Jasper – señalando al otro chico que me veía con precaución, por sus cicatrices debió de a ver participado en muchas peleas – yo soy Esme y mi esposo Carlisle y por ultimo Bella

Por alguna razón me sentía en familia con estas personas, era diferente a lo que sentía cuando estaba con los Volturi, por primera vez en siglos, sentía que había encontrando mi lugar en el mundo y estaba junto a los Cullen, pero sentía que algo nuevo estaba por venir a partir de ahora, mi existencia tenia un significado


	2. Los nomadas

**Los Nómadas**

**Edward POV**

Había pasado dos meses desde que llego a la casa de los Cullen, y debo de decir que a sido lo mejor que me pudiera pasar en siglos, ellos eran uno de los poco vampiros que realmente valían la pena conocer, forman una familia algo extraña pero definitivamente muy acogedora, Carlisle el padre ejemplar que se preocupaba por sus hijos – incluyéndome puesto que me trata como tal -, Esme la madre gentil y protectora que se preocupa por que sus hijos estén bien, Emmett el hermano mayor que solo busca hacerte la vida imposible, jugándote bromas pesas, humillándote hasta la ultima célula muerta de tu cuerpo, pero que igual te cuida, Rosalie la típica hermana mayor que ríe con el dolor que te hace pasar tu hermano mayor, la típica niña Barbie de mama y papa, pero que tiene su lado bueno, Jasper el hermano emocional, que casi no se ríe pero a la hora de la diversión es el primero que muestra literalmente sus emociones, Alice la hermana que no sabe que las tarjetas tienen limite, que remodela tu guardarropa cada semana y no deja que te vistas como quieres, pero que en el fondo te quiere y por ultimo Bella la hermanita menor que siempre tiene curiosidad por todo lo nuevo y que lucha por ser igual a las demás.

Bella no es como pensé al principio una niña caprichosa, sino todo lo contrario, odiaba ser el centro de atención siempre trataba de pasar desapercibida, aun cuando siempre estaba encerrada en la casa, Rose y Ally siempre la usaban como su Barbie tamaño real, yo me encargaba principalmente de cuidar de Bella con eso de que no cazaba, ya que su cuerpo era como el de un humano propenso al dolor y a las cortadas, así que siempre que íbamos a cazar yo debía de preocuparme por que no tropezara, o se golpeara con nada, al principio me molesto eso pero luego de unos días más me acostumbre además era realmente interesante ir a cazar con ella. Tenia corazón con los animales, no jugaba con ellos, los cazaba y ya.

Estaba como todas las noches tocando el piano – les había dicho mi pasión por la música y el piano y me compraron uno – me encantaba tocar, ese día en especial, solo estábamos en la casa, Bella que estaba durmiendo en su recamara, Emmett, Rosalie y yo, los demás había ido de caza, me sumergí en la música que no me percate que tenia publico, hasta que termine de tocar y escuche unos aplausos, me di la vuelta y vi a Bella, la cual tenia una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

- Eddie tocas muy bien – me dijo caminando hacia donde yo estaba sentado… si odio es estupido mote de Eddie pero como decirle no a esa niña

- ¿Que haces despierta princesa? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – haciéndole un lado al lado en el banquillo

- Si pero escuche ruidos extraños en la habitación de Rose y Emmy - me quedo hecho piedra esos dos no se hubieran atrevido o ¿si? - algo de más fuerte y no pares… ¿sabes a lo que se refieren Eddie? – si lo hicieron los matare eso era seguro - Eddie respóndeme y ¿Por qué salían gritos de su habitación? – en ese momento mi móvil sonó

Saque mi teléfono y vi un msj de Alice **"No eres el único te lo juro… llegamos en media hora"** al fin tenia apoyo para darle su merecido a esos dos

- Eddie respóndeme a lo que te pregunto – se aferro a mi camisa, la mire fijamente dios que hermosos ojos tiene

- Princesa… quieres que te enseñe a tocar el piano – vamos es obvio que estoy evadiendo el tema pero díganme como se le explica a una niña de tan solo 2 años lo que hacen los pervertidos de sus hermanos

- En serio Eddie – sus ojos empezaron a brillar de manera en que cambiaron a un color un poco más claro

- Por supuesto

Empecé a enseñarle lo básico, a tocar las notas y si algo estoy seguro es que tiene un talento innato para el piano, aunque ella misma negaba que fuera buena tocando, definitivamente Bella era una cabeza dura, pero realmente era un encanto… durante un rato continué dándole clases de piano hasta que escuchamos el Jeep de Emmett llegar, Bella se levanto del banquillo y corrió a saludar a los demás, pero estos no le hicieron mucho caso, ya que corrieron hacia la parte alta de la casa.

- Me ignoraron – la voz de Bella sonaba dolida

- No Bella… ellos… bueno… fueron a hablar con Emmett y Rosalie veras que cuando bajen – le dije de manera gentil… aunque estaba seguro que no hablarían sino que golpearían a Emmett y a Rosalie

- En verdad me lo jura Eddie – en sus ojos habían suplicas

- Claro… - me agache hasta quedar a su altura - como ignorarte si eres lo más importante en esta casa

- Gracias Eddie, tu también eres importante para mi – dicho esto se lanzo en mis brazos, me quede tieso no sabia si responderle el abrazo o no, nuevamente su olor empezó a tentarme, hasta cuando deberé de pasar por esto

- Bella… - le dije aguantando la respiración – recuerda lo que te dije de tu olor

- Si lo siento – se alejo un poco de mi, podía notar que estaba sonrojada – aunque no entiendo Eddie no soy humana como es que mi olor te afecta

- Porque una parte de ti es humana princesa… y tu olor me llama a probarlo…

- Si ya lo pero…

En ese momento escuchos grito proveniente del segundo piso, y cosas rompiéndose, Bella me miro aterrada, aunque no podía leer su mente por lo menos sus expresiones si podía leerlo sus expresiones y en ellas había preocupación y sorpresa, corrió hacia las escaleras pero la detuve

- ¿Bella vamos a la sala?

- Pero Eddie no escuchaste esos gritos algo malo esta pasando allá arriba ahí que ir a ayudarlos – que ingenua podía ser a veces

- Bella, nuestra familia es de vampiros crees que estén en peligros, yo no lo creo ven vamos a la sala

Me miro por un momento y luego miro las escaleras, suspiro y me siguió a la sala, eran las 1:00 de la mañana y de seguro no había nada en la tele, pero igual nos sentamos a verlo aunque como siempre lo hacia recostó su cabeza en mis piernas, al poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormida, era algo que me encantaba verla dormir, ella era tan diferente a nosotros, parecía más una humana que un vampiro, aun para ser un hibrido, su corazón latía, su rostro se sonrojaban, se lastimaba con facilidad, pero aun así yo trataba de estar a su lado y no sabia el porque.

- Edward – la mire por un instante soñaba conmigo… - Emmy, Jasi dejen el fastidio… Eddie sálvame

A la mañana siguiente y para evitar más encuentros sexuales entre Rosalie y Emmett, decidimos que todos íbamos a ir de cazar, como de costumbre Bella estaba subida en mi espalda, corrimos hacia el norte en donde había detectado una manada de ciervos, Emmett, Rosalie se dirigieron al sur en donde el idiota de Emmett detecto unos osos, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle al sur, luego de que Bella estuvo saciada, se sentó en el claro

- Bella voy a adentrarme un poco más al bosque no te muevas de ahí entendido

- No te preocupes Eddie estaré bien – mostrando una sonrisa

- Claro que me preocupo si algo malo te pasara Aro me mataría… recuerda que eres su prometida – es verdad ella es la prometida de Aro, la noticia del que unos de los Reyes se había comprometido con una hibrida se había esparcido entre los vampiros, y claro yo era el que me encargaba de protegerla

- Estaré bien te esperare aquí para irnos con los demás – suspirando

- Bien pero cualquier cosa me gritas ok

- Si ya vete – me interne en el bosque nuevamente

**Bella POV**

Edward siempre se preocupaba por mi, era demasiado exagerado, quien me podía hacer daño, era cierto que mi piel era como la de los humanas propensa a los accidentes y a las cortaduras, pero nadie podía lastimarme, si siempre estaba rodeada de vampiros, me senté en el pasto, sabia que Alice me mataría si volvía a arruinar, el vestido de seda que me había comprado, pero solo a ella se le ocurría ponerme un vestido de seda para ir de caza, es decir vamos voy a cazar no a un desfile de moda, no se cuento tiempo estuve ahí admirando aquel hermoso lugar, hasta que el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza trayendo nuevos aromas, un aroma dulce y salvaje… los aromas de tres vampiros, los cuales no pertenecías a mi familia.

Me levante rápido, debía de irme antes de esos vampiros me viera, a ellos le parecería raro ver a una niña sola en el bosque y de seguro me podría atacar, estaba a punto de irme cuando, tres figuras entro al claro, no puede moverme, si corría se daría cuenta de que soy realmente rápida para ser un humano, aunque estaba detrás de mi, no me di la vuelta, tenia miedo de que me viera y empezara a preguntarme ¿Quién era? O ¿Qué hacia ahí yo sola?.

- Oye… - su voz era tenebrosa… me daba miedo - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas perdida? ¿Dónde están tus padres? – escuche sus paso acercándose a mi

- Yo… - empecé a titubea que iba a ser… Alice ven pronto por favor – estoy con mi familia…

- Oh ya veo también vienen de campamento – me pregunto otra voz la cual reconocí como la de una mujer… piensa Bella tienes que salir corriendo de ahí

- Sip…

- Como te llamas – ahora estaba más que segura que estaba a escaso centímetros de mí

- B-Bella

- Yo soy Victoria… huele muy bien ¿no crees James? – le pregunto en susurro

- Huele exquisitamente bien – respondió el hombre… ambos estaban hablando en susurro pero yo los oía perfectamente bien

- No juguemos con la comida… aunque no creen que es muy pequeña no saciara nuestra sed por completo – hablo una tercera voz

- No ahí de que preocuparse… esta es mi presa – eso era lo ultimo que iba a soportar nadie me llamaba presa a mi, voltea a verlos con el ceño fruncido

- A quien demonios llaman presa – les grite muy molesta, los tres me vieron sorprendidos claro ya los había escuchado perfectamente

- Vaya así que tienes un excelente oído – me dijo el vampiro rubio

- No solo eso… lárguense de aquí antes de que llame a mis padres – en un tono demandante

- Vaya una humana dándonos ordenes – en menos de un pestañar el hombre rubio estaba frente a mi – tu olor es exquisito, jamás había olido algo similar como el tuyo

- Yo no soy un bocadillo idiota – suelo ser impulsiva cuando estoy molesta eso según mi padre lo había sacado de el cuando era humano

- Vaya que tienes agallas, niñata – me dijo el hombre de piel pálida

- Su olor me encanta…

No lo soporte más, sabia que si no hacia algo me iba a atacar, así que hice lo único que podía hacer, correr, corrí a toda velocidad, aunque no era tan rápida como Eddie podía correr igual de rápido que los vampiros, me adentre en el bosque corriendo en dirección a donde estaban mis padres, rogando que Alice o algún miembro de mi familia me vieran o detectaran mis olor, luego de diez minutos corriendo llegue a un arrollo, estaba cansada, mis piernas ya no podían más, caí de rodillas, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y respiraría con dificulta

- James porque no la llevamos con nosotros seria una excelente adquisición viste lo rápido que corrió casi como un vampiro – pero en que momento me había seguido esos tres, voltee a verlos, estaban tan cerca de mi que daba miedo

- Es realmente interesante… humana como te moviste tan rápido – pregunto el que respondía al nombre de James

- Ese no es su asunto – _Bella cállate quieren que te maten _me grito la voz de mi conciencia… no me callo, me vale si intenta atacarme

- Que no te enseñaron a quedarte callada – nuevamente ese vampiro de cabello rubio estaba frente a mi

- Y a ti no te enseñaron a no atacar a niños vampiro del demonio

- Como sabes que soy un vampiro

_Bien hecho Bella ahora si que estas muerta - _conciencia estupida igual si ya me van a matar y si debo de sacar las garras lo haré, empecé a gruñirles y a mostrarles mis colmillos

- Esto será divertido… probare uno de los manjares más exquisito de todos

Todo sucedió muy rápido, yo me encontraba en el suelo y ese rarito estaba cerca de mi cuello, sentí su aliento frió en mi cuello, si ese tipo de mordía seria mi fin, estaba a punto de enterrar sus colmillos en mi cuello, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo inevitable, entonces el peso de ese tipo desapareció, abrí mis ojos y frente a mi estaba Edward, le estaba gruñendo al rarito ese

- Edward – susurre su nombre

- ¿Esta bien Bella? – me pregunto aunque sin mirarme su mirada estaba centrada en el otro grupo de vampiros

- S-Si – le respondí aun nerviosa

- No estas lastimada ¿verdad?

- No llegaste justo a tiempo

- Me alegro… ustedes márchense si no quieren que los vuelva cenizas a todos – estaba furioso, era la primera vez que veía a mi hermano furioso

- Ja y quien eres tú para darnos ordenes – pregunto la mujer con frialdad en su voz

- Soy el guardián de Bella y si no quieren que los mate ahora mismo lárguense

Mire a los tres vampiros que estaba a uno tres metros de nosotros, la mujer y el rubio miraban a Eddie con burla pero el otro el de tes morena me miraba con confusión, retrocedí un poco sujetando la cadena que Aro mi prometido, me había enviado una cadena de oro con un dije con la letra "V" la cual tenia pequeños trozos de diamante incrustado en él, y en el centro de la "V" tenia un pequeño rubí.

- James, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – sentencio el vampiro moreno

- ¿Por qué Laurent?… quiero a esa niña y este niñito lo estaba haciendo más interesante – se agazapo dispuesto a atacar a Edward, sentía miedo de que algo malo le pasara a él por mi culpa, por más que fuera mi guardián no quería que nada malo le pasara, el era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, pero también era una de las personas más importantes para mi, di un paso adelante si corría y me colocaba frente a Edward, James mi atacaría a mi y no a él

- Si te ocurra pensarlo Bella – la voz de Edward me detuvo me conocía perfectamente bien

- Pero… Pero

- Mi deber es protegerte y eso haré

Dicho esto se lanzo contra James, el cual no se quedo atrás y empezó a pelear contra Edward, como si dos rocas chocaron el uno con el otro, desvié la mirada de esa lucha si los veía lo más seguro es que correría a ayudarlo, escuche el grito de Edward, gire al verlo estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, lo habían mordido, Jasper me había contado muchas veces sobre sus peleas con otros vampiros, el veneno doloroso, no puede más y corrí hacia donde estaba Edward tirado, me importaba un pepino si esos vampiros me atacaban, tenia que ver si Edward estaba bien. Pero cuando estaba cerca de Edward ese vampiro rubio se interpuso en mi camino

- Ahora no te escaparas – di un salto hacia atrás para alejarme lo suficientemente de él

- Aléjate de mi hija - ese grito lo conocía a la perfección, mire hacia el arrollo del otro lado estaba mi familia

- Mami, Rosalie, Alice – grite al ver a mi madre y a mis hermanas que de un salto cruzaron el arrollo, sentí los brazos mi madre a mi alrededor

- Vaya así que ahí más vampiros tras mi presa

- Con un demonio que no soy una presa… - le respondí molesta – soy una hibrido idota, ósea un mitad vampiro y mitad humano

- Eres una aberración de ese tipo – chillo la mujer mirándome con horror

- James, Victoria es mejor que nos marchemos… - la voz de Laurent era de preocupación

- Porque… podemos acabar con ellos y con la aberración

- Esa aberración como tu la llamaste Victoria es nada más y nada menos que la prometida de Aro – señalo mi gran hermano

En menos de un segundo los tres vampiros se esfumado, trío de cobardes claro como lo superaban en numero se marcharon como de Emmett _huyeron con la cola entre las piernas_, _Hey Bella deja de divagar_, **recuerdas a Edward lo mordieron**, bendita conciencia, me libere de los brazos de mi madre y corrí hacia donde estaban mis hermanos y mi padre revisando a Edward el cual se retorcida de dolor.

- ¿Eddie estas bien? – pregunte preocupada… **claro que no esta bien tonta lo mordieron **

- No te preocupes princesa – trato de ponerse de pie pero no puedo.

- Eddie por mi culpa te han lastimado lo siento – empecé a llorar por mi culpa mi Eddie había salido lastimado

- No llores Bella estoy bien – Eddie me abrazo algo que jamás en todo este tiempo había echo – tranquila yo estaré bien esto no es nada lo e tenido peores

- Pero Jasi dijo que el dolor era insoportable, entre más antiguo era un vampiro y esos parecían tener muchos siglos

- Si pero ya se me pasara te lo juro

Aunque me lo juro podía ver en sus ojos el sufrimiento, mire la herida en su cuello, lleve mis manos a su cuello, _que se cure por favor, que se cure por favor_, empecé a rezar para que ese veneno desapareciera de su sangre, entonces lo sentí, mis manos empezaron a calentarse, sentí como algo salía de mis manos pero no sabia que era, entonces vi algo plateado salir del cuerpo de Eddie, luego deje de sentir ese calor pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, todo se volvió oscuro, y las voces de mi familia se oía tan lejanas


	3. El aquelarre Denali celos

**El Aquelarre Denali… Los Celos**

**Bella POV**

"_Vamos Bella durmiendo es hora de despertar no seas tan floja"_, por que entre todas las conciencias del mundo me tuvo que tocar una que es madrugadora, abri los ojos lentamente, ¿Cómo rayos desperté en mi recamara?, rodeada por mi familia que me veían como si hubiera algo interesante en mi rostro, mire a mi madre su rostro fue el que más me intrigaba, su expresión de alivio y angustia algo que no lograba descifrar y ni que se diga mi padre, pero mi Eddie su rostro solo mostraba alivio. Trate de recordar que era lo que me había pasado, los tres vampiros con los que me encontré en el bosque, uno de ellos ataco y mordió a mi Eddie, _"Genio ya despabílate o le dará un ataque al corazón a tus padres – aunque siendo vampiros eso es imposible – párate y ya"_

Luego hablaría con mi padre sobre mi conciencia ahora debía levantarme, trate pero no lo logre sentía mi cuerpo demasiado pesado, como si tuviera veinte kilos encima de mi, trate de mover mis manos pero me pesaban demasiado

- Cariño ¿te sientes bien? – me pregunto mi padre al ver que empezaba a sollozar

- Me pesa el cuerpo – chille – quiero levantarme, quiero levantarme – quise patalear pero no podía mi cuerpo no reaccionaba

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde ese incidente lo único que sabia era que mi cuerpo poco a poco volvió a responderme, pero eso si, mis padres me prohibieron volver a usar ese poder, aunque ni yo misma sabia como funcionaba y eso me frustraba, ya que por culpa de ese poder me castigaron por un mes completo en el que no pude probar ni una pizca de chocolate, lo bueno Eddie ahora estaba las 24 hora del día a mi lado, y no se porque pero siempre que estoy a su lado me siento tranquila y feliz, de seguro era porque le tenia un súper cariño a él, _"aja su créete tu esa"_, porque siempre que hablo tu apareces. _"Cariño soy tu conciencia acostúmbrate"_, sabes mi papi dice que tu no eres parte de mi subconsciente y que cuando quiera puedes desaparecer, _"inténtalo niñita"_, olvídalo no discutiré contigo. Como venia diciendo, estoy castigada y para colmo de males mis padres invitaron a tío Eleazar a visitarnos.

No conocía a tío Eleazar aun pero había escuchado por Rose y Alice que sus "hijas" era unas resbalosas de primera, ¿Qué es resbalosa?, ni idea lo intente buscar en una diccionario pero Alice me lo impidió, aunque por el rostro de mis hermanas esa era una cosa muy, muy, pero muy mala. Yo me encontraba con Eddie en la sala, el estaba empeñado en enseñarme a tocar el piano, aunque yo no tenia madera par eso, por más que lo intentara

- Eddie me canse no soy buena tocando el piano – le dije a punto de llorar

- Bella eres excelente tocando el piano no entiendo como no te das cuenta de eso – me dijo Eddie con una perfecta sonrisa torcida que logro que mi corazón latiera más y más rápido, pero que rayos me pasa porque mi corazón late tan rápido, _"te lo digo o quieres descubrirlo por ti misma"_, te llame acaso mantente callada, _"vamos no quieres saber porque nuestro corazón late tan fuerte"_, no y mantente al margen, no moleste, _"pero que carácter niñita pero luego no venga a decirme porque no te lo dije"_, desaparece – Bella ¿en que rayos estas pensando? que haces tantas muecas – me pregunto Eddie

- En cuando iba a llegar los amigos de papi en eso – soy terrible mintiendo y la cara de Eddie de revelo que es así

- Sabes que eres terrible mintiendo verdad

- No estoy mintiendo Eddie

- Si lo estas

- Que no

- Que si

- No

- Si

- Bella deja de ser tan terca y admite que estas mintiendo

Es que el no podía dejar de ser tan cabeza hueca, aunque eso era lo que más me agradaba de él, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y continué tocando, siempre que estaba con Eddie me sentía tan bien, a gusto es que definitivamente me agradaba estar con él era muy cómodo, con en el tiempo se me pasaba tan rápido que ni me daba cuenta de eso _"Eso se llama…"_ cállate de una vez por todas.

- Bella – me susurro al oído

- Mmmm – fue lo único que pude articular

- Ya llegaron – mire su rostro tenia el ceño fruncido

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunte intrigada por su actitud

Vi a mi familia que no se en que instante había entrado a la sala, pero tenían la misma cara de Eddie, no entendía el porque, me acerque a mi madre y estire mis brazos para que me cargara, ahora parecía tener 7 años pero aun así me gustaba estar en los brazos de mi madre, era agradable y reconfortable, salimos de la casa y nos detuvimos en el jardín a esperar a que las visitas se acercaran, puede escuchar como corrían hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Luego de unos minutos al fin aparecieron de entre las sombras cinco personas, cuatro mujeres y un hombre, entre las mujeres habían dos rubias y dos morena, eran igual de hermosas, una de ellas no me agrado para nada ya que le estaba mandando una miradas demasiado insinuantes a Eddie, eso no me agradaba en lo más mínimo, y una hombre que debía de tener más o menos la edad de mi labre o mejor dicho la que mi padre aparentaba tener.

- Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate, Tanya que bueno que ya llegaron – le dijo mi padre al único hombre de ese Aquelarre

- Carlisle viejo amigo que bueno volver a verte – respondió el hombre raro abrazando a mi padre – y ella debe de ser Isabella tu hija – mirándome

- Así es…

- Pare un niño inmortal – susurro el hombre y luego se puso rígidos, ¿niño inmortal? ¿Qué era eso?, mire a mis hermanos ellos también se tensaron no comprendí el porque estaba tan tensos

- ¿Qué es un niño inmortal? – le pregunte con intriga, todos nuevamente se tensaron, me dio la leve impresión que no querían que yo me enterara de lo que eran los niños inmortales

- Vaya tiene oídos igual de sensibles que nosotros – hablo una de las mujeres por su apariencia debía de ser la mayor

- Papi ¿Qué son los niños inmortales? – volví a preguntar

- Cariño los niños inmortales es algo que no debes de enterarte – me dijo mi madre fríamente

- ¿Por…? – iba a seguir preguntando pero Eddie negó con la cabeza, no quería que siguiera preguntando, aunque sentía curiosidad me resigne a no preguntar mas – ok no sigo preguntando.

- Bueno que tal si pasan adelante y hablamos…

No se porque pero ahora me siento como un conejillo de indias, tío Eleazar se la a pasado por más de tres hora siguiendo todos mis paso y eso empieza a incomodarme, no me gusta ser el centro de atención - a menos que sea de Eddie – _"Claro siempre preferimos a Eddie no es así" _ignoremos a esa vocecita molesta,pero ahora lo soy de un tipo que la verdad me pone nerviosa, el parecer tener el poder de ver quien tiene un poder especial y quien no, y según lo que entendí yo tengo el don del escudo ya que pudo repeler todo tipo de ataques mentales, por eso Eddie no puedo leer mi mente, al igual que Aro y los ataques de Jane ni Alec me afectan, pero al parecer los poderes que no me puedan dañar si funcionan conmigo.

Lo que es un misterio para todos es porque puedo curar heridas si soy una especie de escudo eso es algo que aun ellos no comprenden, yo lo único que se es que cuando vi a Eddie herido, quise poder sanar sus heridas, pero de ahí a saber como funciona no tenia la conciencia de ella.

**Eleazar POV **

Vaya que la hija de Carlisle es muy peculiar, su mente es ilegible inclusive para el mismo Aro quien es uno de los vampiros más temidos por todos, pero también me sorprende el echo de que ella sea inmune a las habilidades de los aliados de Aro, nació con un su propio escudo el cual no tiene ni brecha alguna, aunque me sorprende el echo que también posea el poder de curar heridas, eso es algo que en todos mi años de vampiros había visto, ningún vampiro poseía tal habilidad.

- Carlisle la madre de Bella era enfermera ¿verdad? – le pregunte una vez que estábamos todo en la sala, Bella esta en los brazo de mi querida Carmen contándole sobre todo lo que Alice la obligo a ponerse bebe

- Si, ella era una de mis asistentes… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tengo una teoría tal vez y solo tal vez Bella el poder de sanar heridas por ti y por la mujer que la tuvo en su vientre… lo que quiero decir es que ella posee dos habilidades una con la que nació y otra nació por el subconsciente de sus padres de sanar a las personas heridas

- Estas diciendo que la pasión tanto de esa mujer como la mía por sanar a las personas logro que Bella naciera con un poder alterno – bingo dio en el punto clave

- Esa es mi teoría, ¿Bella podía venir aquí un momento? – la mire ella al parecer no estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación, dejo de jugar con Carmen y vino hacia mi

- Si tío Eleazar – que ternura era esta niña

- Cariño dime ¿Cuándo viste a Edward herido? ¿Qué pensaste?

- Yo… pues – parecía algo temerosa – tuve miedo de que a Edward le pasara algo malo y solo pensaba en curar su cuerpo

- Entonces mi teoría esta comprobada…

- Pero… - mire nuevamente a Bella – cuando lo hice sentí que mi cuerpo súper pesado y sentía que ya no podía respirar – eso si me preocupo

- Bella ¿haz usado tu poder antes del incidente? – le pregunte

- No… jamás esa fue la primera vez que lo use

- Gracias por responderme puedes irte a jugar nuevamente

- Sip gracias tío…

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Emmett y Jasper, los tomo a ambos por las manos y los sacos a jugar a fuera, cuando estuvo fuera del alcance mire a retros el Aquelarre de Carlisle

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión Eleazar? – me pregunto Carlisle

- Escúchame amigo, nunca y escúchame muy bien nunca dejes que Bella use nuevamente ese poder nuevamente – le dije seriamente _"tengo la leve impresión de que si lo usa le pueda pasar algo malo"_ pensé para mi mismo, pero pude ver que Edward me escucho pues se tenso

- ¿Por qué es decir si ese poder es parte de ella? ¿Por qué no lo puede usar? – me pregunto Esme preocupada

- Eleazar teme que si lo usa nuevamente Bella le pueda pasar algo malo – le dijo Edward mirando como Bella jugaba con sus hermanos

Yo también mire a Bella por alguna extraña razón, sentía cierta atracción hacia ella, aunque tenia la apariencia de un niño inmortal desde lejos, de cerca se podía apreciar a una niña casi humana.

**Bella POV**

Jugar con mis hermanos era divertido pero jugar con mis primas y toda la familia completa lo era mucho mejor era mucho mejor, todos nosotros jugamos algo llamado Béisbol, en un terreno que estaba alejado de la ciudad, fue divertido, y para no hacer trampa mami, tía Carmen y yo estábamos de jueces, los equipos estaba divididos por lo capitanes Papi y Tío, en el equipo de Papi estaba Alice, Rose, Tanya y Emmett y en el equipo de tío Eleazar estaba Irina, Kate, Jasper y Eddie, aunque no entendía porque cada vez que Emmett golpeaba la pelota y esta caía por donde estaba Kate o Irina, Rose golpeaba a Emmett y mucho menos Jasper cada vez que le lanzaba la pelota a Irina, Alice lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. Eso si era muy raro, por lo general jamás veo que mis hermanas sean así con mis hermanitos

Cuando termino el partido, quedamos empatados, lo que no le causo mucha gracia a Emmett y a Jasper, cuando nos disponíamos a recoger nuestras cosas para irnos a casa pude ver como Alice y Rose miraban mal a Irina y a Kate y les gruñían y ellas hacían lo mismo, no entendía esa actitud tan rara en mis hermanas y mis primas, camine hacia donde estaban mis padres

- Mami, Papi – llamando su atención – ¿Por qué hermanitas miran así a nuestras primas? – mis padres me miraron a mi y luego a mis hermanitos, luego se echaron a reír

- Bella eso que están haciendo tus hermanos – hablo mi padre tomandome en sus brazos – se llaman celos

- ¿Celos? Y ¿Qué es eso? – ahora esta más intrigada que antes

- Es cuando una persona no quiere que la persona que uno ama este con otro o mirando a otra – me explico mi madre

- Ya veo… por eso hermanitas están tan molestas con primas, ¿Por qué ellas están mirando a mis hermanitos?

- Así es – asintieron los dos

- Entiendo… pero si Emmy y Jasi quieren mucho a Ally y a Rose no tienen porque ponerse a así

- Cariños los celos a veces ciegan a las personas enamoradas por eso es que aunque ellas sepan que los chicos las quieren no pueden evitar sentirse celosas – explico mi padre, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba solo estaba seguro de una cosas, mis hermanas eran muy celosas con mis hermanitos

- Yo jamás seria así con nadie – cruzando mis manos en mi pecho

- Eso esperamos cariños los celos son horribles

Poco a poco mis hermanos se acercaron a nosotros, Emmy y Jasi parecían ladrones que estaba siendo trasladado a una cárcel por sus aprehensores los cuales eran Ally y Rose no le quitaban la mirada de encima, pero por las sonrisa de Kate y Irina, ella parecían disfrutar los celos de mis hermanitas, de definitivamente los celos eran algo que jamás querían experimental jamás en mi vida, "_Genio acaso no te das cuenta de que falta alguien"_, a ¿Qué te refieres?, _"pues mira a tu alrededor y lo veras"_, a mi alrededor.

Mire a tío Eleazar y a Tía Carmen que iban delante de nosotros, Mami, papi y yo íbamos detrás de ellos, mis hermanitos venían detrás y detrás de ellos venían Irina y Kate, no falta nadie, _"Segura"_, claro que si estoy segura ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, "_no se… será porque no veo a cierto chico de cabello rojizo y a cierta rubia"_, ¡Queeeee! busque a Eddie y a Tanya pero no lo vi por ningún sitio, donde están mi Eddie y Tanya. Entonces los vi, Eddie estaba recostado en el Jeep negro de Tío Eleazar y Tanya estaba prácticamente encima de él, una posición nada buena para mi gusto.

Sentí un profundo deseo de ver a Tanya diez no veinte metro bajo tierra, poder tomar su cabeza y sacarla de su cuerpo si no le quitaba sus brazos del cuello de Eddie, vi como poco a poco ella estaba acercando su boca a la boca de Mi Eddie, eso si que no lo soporte más, un extraño calor invadió mi cuerpo, y el deseo de acabar con Tanya fue creciendo más y más, hasta que los labios de Tanya tocaron los de mi Eddie, "_Como que Eddie y Tanya van a tener lo mismo que tus hermanitos Bella"_ conciencia del demonio a mi nadie me quita a _mi_ Eddie, apreté con fuerza mis manos, sentía que estaba a punto de sangrarme, nadie me quitaba a mi a Eddie el era solo mió

- Al parecer a Tanya le gusta Edward – rió mi madre al ver la escenita que estaban haciendo esos dos

- Es bueno que Edward encuentre a alguien para estar por la eternidad – asintió mi padre, es que no iban a detener ese acto tan, tan…. _"¿Acaso son celos? lo que estoy oliendo"_, yo celosa jamás

- Hey Eddie no ves que ahí menores presentes – le dijo Emmy en un tono burlón, pero al parecer ni escucharon, eso si había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, salte los brazos de mi padre, tome aire y…

- EDWARD ALEJATE DE INMEDIATO DE ESA MUJER – le grite con fuerza

Al parecer me escucho pues se separo de golpe de esa… de esa…_ "resbalosa" _eso mismo, como se osa a ponerle un debo encima a mi Eddie.

- Bella ¿acaso viste eso? – me pregunto Edward, parecía nervioso

- Yo no como crees – le dije de manera sarcástica – lo único que vi fue a esa tipa – señalando a Tanya que estaba sonriendo como el gato de Alice en el país de la maravillas – besándote… ¿me puedes explicar que demonios significa eso?

- Bella escucha eso fue un…

- Un momento de pasión – dijo la tipa esa, ya ni prima se merecía que yo le dijera

- Tu cállate que no te pregunte a ti… tu… tu RESBALOSA – prácticamente le escupí en su cara esa tipa me cayo mal, no la soporto

- Isabella – reprocho mi madre – ¿Qué es ese vocabulario?

- Pero es verdad, no vez como se le lanzo a mi Eddie en brazos es una resbalosa

- Bella cálmate por favor – me pidió Eddie colocándose a mi altura – no fue lo que pareció ella me beso a mi yo no la bese a ella

- No te creo – le di la espalda y camine hacia donde estaba mi padre, entonces sentí los paso de esa tipa que venia hacia Edward, _"¿Permitiremos que esa se quede con nuestro Eddie?" _jamás, me di la vuelta rápidamente y corría a sus brazos – no quiero que estés cerca de ella

- ¿Te molesta verdad? – asentí – esta bien no me acercare más a ella

Sonreí ante esto, pero por la cara de la resbalosa esa, no le agrado mucho la idea, pero no le hice caso alguno, Eddie era mió y nadie me lo iba a quitar menos una resbalosa como Tanya, nadie ni nada me quitaría a mi Eddie


	4. Forks la charla

**Forks… La charla**

**Alice POV**

Por fin nos íbamos a mudar a un nuevo lugar, aunque mis queridísimos hermanos estaban reacios, Emmett se comportaba con un niño le encanta Alaska ya que siempre nevaba y el podía acribillar a todos con su megas bolas de nieve, a Rosalie pues ella estaba molesta de no quedarse un poco más de tiempo para poder restregarle a Tanya que ella era más hermosa, Mi Jasper pues a el lo que a mi me gustara le gustaba así que no esta tan molesto o eso es lo que me quiere hacer creer, Edward pues el estaba igual que yo de contento por irse de Alaska y todo era por Tanya, quien lo acosaba a sor y a sombra, pero la que estaba más que reacia a irse era Bella, cuando se entero que Forks era rodeado por árboles y que casi nunca salía el sol, hizo el berrinchen más grande que haya visto a pesar de que tiene 5 años y aparenta ya tener 16 aun sigue siendo una niña que por todo se queja, de verdad a veces me gustaría que fuera como yo.

Desde que Bella mostró su poder para sanar heridas, se a convertido en más importante para Aro que antes, aunque ese poder es muy peligroso si ella lo usara en un vampiro, cuando curo a Edward, mi pobre hermanita cayo inconciente durante un mes completo, lo más extraño de todo, es que mi linda hermanita cada vez que esta cerca de Edward se sonroja – algo que no era raro en ella – pero más de la cuenta eso si es raro, podía ver las mirado que le daba a Edward, con tan solo ver esa mirada se podía notar una ternura única, un aprecio y una cariño que no había antes.

Desde ese día la amistad de mi hermano y Bella, esta más fuerte que nunca, Edward protege a Bella y Bella protege a Edward, es algo raro pero claro los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, el problema era que yo sabia claramente lo que estaba pasando, Edward se estaba enamorando de Bella y eso por más que me hace feliz, sabia claramente que iba a tener un final demasiado trágico. Nuestros padres ya se habían instalado en Forks hacia dos semanas atrás y nosotros recién llegaríamos hoy a Forks

Todos estábamos dirigiéndonos a Forks en nuestros autos – aunque yo no tengo auto – Jasper y yo íbamos en el Jeep de Emmett, él y Rosalie iban en el BMW de ella y Edward iba en su adorado Volvo con Bella, sabia que mis hermanos aun seguían molesto por el echo de que nos tuviéramos que mudar, no les hacia mucha gracias tener que mudarnos cada tres o cuatro años, pero en los últimos tres años con la integración de Edward a nuestra familia nos tuvimos que mudar con más frecuencia ya que Bella estaba creciendo más rápido. Estábamos entrados al pequeño pueblo de Forks cuando vimos un enorme letrero que decía "Welcome a Forks", todos nos detuvimos ya que no conocíamos bien el camino

- Bien Alice ahora hacia ¿Dónde vamos? – me pregunto Edward por el móvil, todas tenias nuestros móvil en alta voz para comunicarnos mejor

- Sigamos por el camino que esta hacia un lado de la carretera - le respondí con una sonrisa – y Bella ya cambia esa cara por favor

- ¿Y que caras quieres que ponga? – Me gruño mi hermanita – todo absolutamente todo es verde es este lugar que horror

- Ya Bella cálmate, Emmett y yo estuvimos aquí hace años atrás y créeme que no es tan aburrido como parece – intervino Rosalie

- Igual no me gusta – casi podíamos ver a Bella fruncí el ceño y cruzar sus brazos en sus pechos

- Bella por favor, tu estado de animo lo siento hasta aquí – se quejo mi pobre Jasper

- Hermanita ya veras que nos divertiremos en Forks así que ya cálmate si… yo también quería quedarme en Alaska – y Emmett como de costumbre echándole lecha al fuego

Estuvimos discutiendo por unos cinco minutos más, cuando entramos a un prado y vimos nuestro nuevo hogar, era un poco más grande que la casa que tenia en Alaska, era de tres pisos, estaba pintado con un hermoso color blanco, con grandes ventanales y una hermoso jardín, todos bajo de nuestros autos al mismo tiempo, bueno no todos ya que cierta hermanita mía, se negaba a bajar del Volvo.

- Bella no empieces con tus malcriadse y baja del auto ahora – le advertir no iba a permitir que empezara con uno de su berrinches

- No quiero bajar, odio Forks – dios es que mi hermana era terca y cabezota

- Edward por favor – lo mire con mi arma infalible

- Si ya voy, ya voy – rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto – Vamos Bella ya baja si

- No quiero – Cabezota, Cabezota, es lo único que podía gritarle a mi hermanita

- Ya Bella bajo o te llevare a rastra

- No quiero

Nosotros solo suspiramos si algo sabíamos de nuestra hermanita era que era más terca que una mula, pero claro ella no podía negarse a nada que Edward le pedía

- Sabes que igual bajaras ¿verdad? – señalo Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

- Esta vez no, quiero volver a Alaska

- ¿A pesar de que ahí estaba Tanya? – pregunto Edward

- Buen punto… bueno a otro lugar menos este

- Basta no lo voy a soportar más – Emmett se dirigió hacia el coche de Edward – Bella baja en este preciso momento o sino…

- Niños que bueno que ya llegaron – dijo nuestra madre la cual se encontraba en la puerta con una sonrisa

- Mami – como una bala Bella bajo del auto y corrió hacia donde estaba Esme y se lanzo en sus brazos

- ¡Cariño estas más alta! – correspondiendo el abrazo de Bella

- Mami te extrañe muchísimo – a veces Bella solía comportarse como una niña pequeña

- Yo igual me alegro que ya estén aquí… bueno pasen adelante

Todos miramos a Bella estábamos seguro que iba a arma un escándalo

- Esta bien vamos…

Entramos a nuestra nueva casa y cada uno fue a su habitación, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y yo teníamos nuestra habitación en el segundo piso, mientras que Edward, Bella y nuestros padres en el tercer piso, luego de desempacar todos, nos reunimos en la sala, era ahora de darle la noticia a Bella.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos – empezó mi madre mirándonos a todos – Bella tenemos algo importante que decirte

- ¿Qué es? – Parecía ansiosa, eso era bueno por ahora - ¿Y donde esta papi? no lo e visto desde que llegamos hace dos horas

- Esta trabajando cariño dijo que saliendo del trabajo venia aquí…

- Entiendo… y cual es la noticia

"_Edward acerca a Bella para cuando estalle"_ le pedí a mi querido hermano

"_¿Por qué no otro?"_ me pregunto con el ceño fruncido

"_¿Que acaso no es obvio__? cuando estalle va a querer matar a alguien. Y a ti es el único que jamás se atrevería a lastimar, así que hace lo que te pido"_ vaya que era tarado este hermano mió

"_Claro, Claro siempre yo"_ se coloco detrás de Bella, le di la señal a mi madre para soltara la bomba

- Bella tu padre y yo… hemos decidido que como ya eres lo suficientemente grande para asistir a clases con tus hermanos - dijo mi madre mirando a Bella

La susodicha en si no dijo nada, solo nos miro a todos con el ceño fruncido, no sabia lo que iba a hacer ya que aun no lo había decidido pero tenia dos teorías, la primara armaría un escándalo de proporciones catastróficas y la segunda deberíamos de mudarnos porque provocaría un incendio en todo el bosque de Forks.

- Estaré en mi cuarto, llámenme cuando llegue mi padre – dicho esto salio de la sala

- ¿Que rayos fue eso?… - pregunto Emmett aun sin creer que Bella no hubiera armada un escándalo

- Oye Alice ¿Cuándo Bella se golpeo la cabeza y no nos dijiste? – me pregunto mi queridísimo Jasper

- No lo se… saben que Bella siempre nos deja sorprendidos y esta vez ni mi poder pudo prevenir eso – la verdad es que yo no me lo creía aun

Rosalie iba a decir algo cuando escuchamos, el motor de la Hale de Bella, no puede ser, íbamos a ir a la cochera, cuando vimos a Bella salir en su motocicleta, ahora si iba a estallar Troya

**Bella POV**

Colegio, dijo colegio, mis padres me iba a enviar a un estupido colegio y no es que me molestaba ir al colegio, pero lo que me enfurecía era que iba a ir a una escuela con humanos, es decir, humanos y vampiros no podemos convivir y menos cuando no puedo estar cerca de ellos sin ganas vomitar, su olor es realmente insoportable, pero ni que mi padre se crea que voy a asistir, _"Como que oleremos humanos por mucho, mucho tiempo"_ te quieres callar no estoy de humor para discutir contigo _"cariño solo trato de animarte"_ pues no lo estas haciendo, _"Te saldrán arrugas más rápido de lo normal"_ Cállate, _"Amargada"_ subí a mi moto y me dirigí al único hospital que había en este miserable pueblo y mi padre me iba a oír o me dejo de llamar Isabella Marie Cullen Patt. Lo único malo es que no se ni donde quedaba ese lugar y con tantos olores humanos, no encontraba el olor de mi padre. Ahora para donde demonios quedaba el bendito hospital. Me detuve en unos de los semáforos, vi una tienda que decía "NEWTON", al parecer era una tienda deportiva, de seguro ahí me podía dar indicaciones. Baje de mi moto y entre al lugar, pero al entrar ese horrible olor me llego, por que a mi

- Bienvenida – me dijo alguien, levante la mirada para ver a la persona que me había saludado, era alto rubio, ojos azules claro y con una sonrisa que me estaba perturbando _"Bella encontramos al doble de Ken… aunque más gay que ese"_

- Hola – le dije tratando de ser amable y al parecer lo logre por que se sonrojo _"Esto va a resultar incomodo"_

- Hola me llamo Mike Newton y ¿tu eres? – estirando su mano para que yo la tomara

- Bella Cullen – estrechando su mano

- ¿Cullen? ¿Eres algo del doctor Cullen?

- Si soy su hija menor – _"Que acaso no escucho que mi apellido era Cullen… idiota"_

- Vaya no sabia que el doctor Cullen tenia una hija tan hermosa como tu – me guiño el ojo _"ok es definitivo este tipo de callo súper mal… Pregúntale lo que le vamos a preguntar y salgamos de aquí"_

- Gracias – solté su mano un poco incomoda – oye estoy un poco perdida sabes en donde queda el hospital en donde trabaja mi padre

- Eh… si claro, sigue e largo por esta calle y al final dobla a la derecha y ahí esta el hospital

- Nuevamente gracias y adiós – iba a márchame pero ese tipo me tomo del brazo

- Oye… esto… me… pregunta… si… tu – este niño estaba nervioso, _"o no"_, no me diga que esta tratando de invitarme a salir

- Sabes ya me voy… se me hace tarde… adiós – me libre de su agarre y salí corriendo del ese lugar.

Subí a mi moto y me dirigí al hospital ya había perdido mucho tiempo, luego de cinco minutos llegue al hospital, era demasiado desagradable, estaba debatiéndome entre entrar o no, pero debía entrar a mi no me iban a enviar a una escuela con humanos eso si que no, baje de mi motocicleta y entre al hospital, el olor a humano me llego demasiado fuerte _moriré_ fue lo que pensé, camine hacia la recepcionista, una chica que no debía de pasar de los veintitantos, de piel un poco oscuro cabello café oscuro y ojos verde oscuro, simplemente una humana

- Buenas tardes… ¿en que puedo ayudarle? – me pregunto con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro

- Estoy buscando al Dr. Cullen – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Tiene cita con él? – me miro de arriba a bajo como buscando algo, _"¿Y esta que le pasa?"_ buena pregunta querida conciencia

- Pues no lo que pasa es que soy…

- Si no tiene cita no puede pasar al ver al Dr. Cullen el esta muy ocupado en estos momentos para recibir visitas – esta mujer ya me estaba empezando a fastidiar _"no eres la única cariño_"

- Es que usted no entiende…

- Señorita entiendo que usted solo vino a molestar al Dr. Cullen – me interrumpió – le pido que se marche

Apreté con fuerza mis puños esas mujer me estaba tentado a brincarle encima y atacarla, contrólate Bella, cálmate, respira, exhala, otra vez el olor a humano me pego fuerte mente, _"bueno evita respirar en este lugar"_.

- Escúcheme señorita vengo hablar con el Dr. Cullen así que llámelo ahora – la amenace con sutileza _"Vamos cariño démosle una paliza es lo que necesita esta tipa"_

- Llamare a seguridad si no se marcha ahora – tomo el teléfono iba a decirle quien era cuando…

- ¿Cariño que hace acá? – me pregunto la voz de mi padre

- Papi – le grite corriendo hacia donde estaba mi padre con dos personas más a las cuales ni les apresté atención – te extrañe muchísimo – dándole un gran abrazo

- Yo igual bebe, pero que haces aquí no deberías estar en casa desempacando tus cosas – mirando a los ojos

- Si… pero

- ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN PATT

Todos los que estaba en ese momento en la recepción centraron la vista en la puerta principal, por la cual venían entrado dos demonios, mis hermanas mayores, como una cobarde me escondí detrás de mi padre

- A no, ni papa te va a salvar esta vez – Alice estaba molesta lo podía sentir, ambas caminaron hacia donde estaba mi padre y yo _"Corre"_ me grito mi conciencia

- Como te atreves a salir de la casa en la motocicleta jovencita – a veces Rose hablaba como si fuera mi madre, en realidad ella era como mi segunda madre _"Como una segunda madre… vámonos no le quito el titulo a Esme porque no pudo"_

- Rose Ally quise venir a hablar con mi padre… ¿acaso eso esta mal? – les pregunte de manera inocente

- No eso no esta mal – dijo Alice trataba de calmarse – lo que es mal fue que te salieras de la casa en la motocicleta, te pudo pasar algo

- Pero no me paso nada – Salí de tratas de mi padre - cálmense si

- Eres un caso perdido Bella… - suspiro Rose – en fin ya que estamos aquí, papi vamos hablar a solas si

Luego de una rápida despedida de mi padre a sus amigos caminamos hacia la oficina de él, aunque la vista de todos estaban centrada en nosotras, me pareció raro que mis hermanos habían venido en compañía de mis hermanas, una vez en la oficina empezaron la discusión

- Papa no iré a una escuela con humanos - le dije sumamente molesta por la idea

- Ya sabia que estoy iba a pasar – mi padre se sentó en su sillón – ven acá cariño necesitamos hablar seriamente

Camine hacia el y me senté en sus piernas como cuando era niña y quería hablar conmigo

- Se que no te gusta la idea de ir a una escuela para humanos, pero es lo mejor para que socialices con humanos, recuerda que una parte de ti lo es, toda tu vida haz estado entre vampiros y jamás haz estado con humanos antes y esta es la mejor forma de conocer a los que forma tu otra mitad - eso era cierto jamás en estos cinco años e estado cerca de un humanos más de uno diez minutos

- Lo se pero no me gustan los humanos y lo sabes mejor que nadie papi – haciendo un puchero – Apestan

- Bella dales una oportunidad solo una no te cuesta nada – me dijo con una cara estilo Alice de perro a medio morir

- Pero… - intensifico esa mirada y yo solo me rendí – bien - gruñí – pero a cambio quiero la BMW S 100 RR que vimos hace dos días atrás con eso y con que Edward este conmigo en todas mis clases acepto lo que sea – lo siento no iba a estar con humanos sin nada a cambio

- Trato hecho… - como quiero a mi padre – pero solo podrás usarla una vez a la semana – retiro lo dicho a veces me engaña – Alice compra la motocicleta

- Si papa… ahora creo que ya es hora de irnos abra un accidente de tráfico y si no queremos que haya una aun tragedia más grandes, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – predijo mi hermanita con una sonrisa

- Entiendo voy a alistarme… nos veremos en casa… - me levante de sus pierna y camine hacia la puerta para irme con mis hermanas – Y Rose tu vete en la moto que Bella no se suba a ella

- ¿Por qué? ya no soy una niña – gire a verlo con un puchero

- Bella tienes 5 años sigues siendo una niña – respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona

- Pero aparento tener 16 ¿Por qué me siguen tratando como una bebe?…

- Porque en tu acta de nacimiento jovencita tienes tan solo cinco años – dijo Alice con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios – y no importa que aparentes tener 16 sigues siendo una niña pequeña

- No es justo… ¿Cuándo entonces se me considerara una adulta? – pregunte

- Cuando tengas humanamente los 21 años humanos – mi padre me odia estoy segura de eso como que deberé esperar hasta los 21 para que se me consideren un adulto

- Pero… para eso aun falta 16 años no es justo…

Y así empezó otra discusión con mi familia, se que no es nada nuevo para nosotros, pero esta vez ya es el colmo tener que esperar hasta 21 años para que me consideren un adulto es ridículo, es decir, Nahuel dijo claramente que a los siete años ya somos adultos, pero claro mi familia jamás y óiganme bien jamás han sido normales, con un demonio, salí de la oficina de mi padre azotando la puerta, no sabia si mis hermanas me seguían o no estaba sumamente molesta.

Justo en ese momento pase por un área en donde habían muchas mujeres que a mi parecer todas habían comido de más, pero la raro es que podía escuchar dos latidos provenientes de esas mujeres _"Hey porque no pregunta y sales de dudas"_, vaya por primera vez mi conciencia me ayuda en algo, camine hacia una de esas mujeres que por el tamaño de su estomago parecía que había arrasado con todo la comida de ese pueblo

- Señora ¿se siente usted bien? – le pregunte mostrando amabilidad

- Por su puesto que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas pequeña? – me respondió la mujer con una sonrisa

- Pues por su estomago estaba un poco hinchado no cree – no se porque pero en ese momento la mujer me vio con sorpresa y luego se echo a reír, tenia un muy, muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a pasar

- Cariño no estoy gorda estoy embarazada – le respondió aun riéndose

- ¿Embaraza? – Ahora si que estaba más confundida que nunca, jamás había escuchado esa palabra, es más era la primera vez que una mujer decía esa palabra – Y ¿Cómo quedo usted embaraza?

- Cariño como todas las mujeres salen embaraza – la mujer parecía nerviosa y avergonzada y yo seguía con la misma duda, como rayos las mujeres salen embarazadas, iba a preguntarle que me dijera más cuando Rose y Ally llegaron

- Bella ahí que irnos ya – me dijo Rose la cual por alguna razón parecía incomoda

- Esta bien vámonos – me levante de la silla en la que estaba – Adiós señora y espero que todo vaya bien con su embarazo

Camine hacia ellas, cuando salimos del hospital mis hermanas no dijeron ni una palabra, ni de regreso a la casa hablaron, es más Alice por primera vez en cinco años desde que la conozco estaba nerviosa, más que nerviosa se veía preocupada, y Rose no me había regañado por mi actitud en la oficina de mi padre, ellas me estaban ocultando algo y todo tenia que ver con lo que había estado hablando con esa mujer. Lo admito soy un poco ingenua pero como se le hace en una casa en donde tiene que convivir con siete vampiros que te cuidan y te protegen como si fueras una muñeca de porcelana y un prometido igual de protector, pero estaba más que segura que me estaban ocultando algo.

Mire por la ventana del Volvo de Edward, todo absolutamente todo era de color verdes, como extrañaba Chicago y Alaska por lo menos haya el paisaje cambiaba aquí no, cuando llegamos a la casa vi a mi madre, la cual parecía estar esperándonos, raro pues no escuche la escandalosa risa de Emmett, ni a Edward tocar, ni a Jasper tratando de calmar a Emmett, eso si estaba raro. Baje del auto seguida por Alice, Rose ya estaba al lado de mi madre susurrándole algo al oído que no pude escuchar.

- Ya te sientes mejor cariño – me pregunto mi madre dándome un gran abrazo

- Si… siento mi comportamiento de hace rato – mi madre ella era la única imagen que tenia en mi mente desde que había nacido creo que por eso siempre la e considerado mi única madre

- No importa cariño te comprendo… entremos a la casa ahí algo de lo que debemos hablar

Mi madre sonaba seria algo muy raro en ella cuando estaba conmigo, pero de seguro que lo que íbamos a hablar era algo muy importante, entramos a la casa y como lo había dicho mis hermanos no estaba en la casa, ya que no podía detectar su olor por ningún lado, ¿en donde rayos se han metidos?, nos sentamos en sala, mi madre y yo en el sillón familia y mis hermanas frente a mi

- Cariño ahí algo que… bueno te tenias que a ver dicho hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás – empezó a hablar mi madre la cual se notaba nerviosa

- ¿De que se trata mami?

- Hoy en el hospital viste a muchas mujeres que tenían su estomago abultado ¿verdad? – Asentí – y escuchaste dos latidos provenir de esas mujeres ¿verdad? – Nuevamente asentí aunque hubo una en la cual pude sentir más de dos latidos – eso es porque… bueno como decirte esto… esas mujeres… estaban embarazadas

- Ya lo se una de esas mujeres me lo dijo… pero ¿Qué significa embaraza? ¿Por qué esos latidos venían del cuerpo de esas mujeres? ¿Cómo salieron embarazadas? ¿Por qué están tan gordas? – parecía una niña de cinco años quieren saber sobre el mundo _"eres una niña de cinco años"_, sabes cuando pienso que eres de ayuda tu intervienes ¿Por qué no te esfumas? _"porque sin mi tu vida no tendrá diversión niñita"_ cállate

- Bella todas las preguntas vienen de un solo origen corazón –me dijo Rose, la cual parecía incomoda, al igual que Alice estaba segura que me estaban ocultado algo

- ¿Origen? ¿Qué origen?

- El origen del cual todos provenimos – estaba vez respondió Alice

- Como así… se refieren a de donde provenimos los vampiros…

- Bueno si… pero más específicamente el origen de los bebes

¿El origen de los bebes?, muy bien ahora si era definitivo estoy confundida

- A ver no comprendo… - levantando mis manos para que me explicaron más lentamente lo que me estaba tarando de decir -¿Qué tiene eso que ver con las mujeres que vi en el hospital?

- Bella ahí algo que durante esos cinco años hemos evitado platicarte, por razones obvia que aun eres una niña – fruncí el ceño con eso, ella también me consideraba una niña…

- Mama ve al punto si

- Bella… pues te contamos de cómo murió tu madre verdad – asentí aunque esa mujer jamás la voy a considerar mi madre – cariño los bebes crecen en el vientre de las madres humanas que son las que lo traen al mundo

- ¿Que? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? – había caído en shock absoluto como es posible eso

- Los bebes nacen…

-----------

Eso es lo peor que me pudieron a ver dicho en mi cinco años de vivencia, asqueroso, atroz, imposible y al mismo tiempo tan real, como es posible que no me hubiera enterado antes, por eso los tapones para dormir, por eso tantas caricias entre mis hermanos, por esa aquella noche cuando me desperté había escuchado esos gritos que venían de la habitación de Rose y Emmett, al mismo tiempo quería matar a mis padres, por no contarme la verdad antes, aunque si me lo hubiera contado antes creo que mi reacción hubiera sido la misma que ahora, estaba en shock no habla ni me movía, todas esas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, la vez que vi Emmett me quito una de mis películas Disney favorita la Bella durmiente y cuando busque en su cuarto me encontré con unos videos que decía bien gran **"LA CANDENTE ROSE"** claro todos esos videos era de la misma cosa, y al parecer mi conciencia también había caído en shock _"Jajajaja estas loca, yo ya lo sabia"_ como que ya lo sabias y porque no me dijiste _"Y arruinarles el placer a nuestros padres no que va" _Eres una… era una _"Soy tu, pero más lista jajajaja" _Te desteto, quiero que me cambien de conciencia

- Bella respóndeme – me hablo mi madre moviendo mi cuerpo pero yo no sabia que decir

- Llamare a Carlisle – vi a Rose tomar el teléfono de la casa y llamar a mi padre, justo en ese momento mis hermanos entraron por la puerta, pero al verlo en especial a Edward sentí como la sangre subía a mi cabeza

- ¿Ya le dijeron? – Pregunto mi gran hermano con una sonrisa burlona – ahora que sabes la verdad hermanita no ahí necesidad de estar ocultando lo que hacemos o no Rose – le guiño el ojo a mi hermana y yo pude sentirme incomoda

- Emmett ella aun esta incomoda con lo que le acaban de decir, es mejor que la dejes de molestar por unos días – hablo el ahora oficial hermano favorito

- Bella ¿esta bien? – pregunto Edward frente a mi, mi cabeza estaba ardiendo – Bella ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo… yo… -

Me levante de golpe y corrí hacia mi recamara, mi corazón latía a máximo, como podían traumarme de esas manera no es posible, puedo enfrentarme a todo, menos a los que los humanos llaman pubertad y mucho, mucho menos a eso que llaman sexo, no jamás y lo vuelvo a decir jamás les perdonare a mis familia el a verme traumado de esta manera, ahora como veré a mis hermanos y a mi padre a la cara nuevamente sin que esas imágenes perturbadoras viniera a mi mente, no imposible, jamás volvería a verlos a la cara _"Y Aro que ocurre con él"_ Oh por dios, me voy a morir.


	5. Inicio, amigos, ¿enamorados?

**Inicio, amigos, ¿enamorados?**

**Bella POV**

Luego de "La Charla", había permanecido encerrada en mi habitación tres largas semanas en las que no me atrevía a ver a mis hermanos a la cara, sin que las imágenes de ellos, con mis hermanas y mi madre no apareciera, cuando al fin logre superar la charla, volvía a ver a mis hermanos y a mi padre al rostro, pero definitivamente, desde ese momento algo había cambiado con Edward, ya no lo veía como antes, cuando lo miraba con admiración y respecto ahora era diferente y no sabia por que _"Yo si se porque, porque ahora que ya sabes lo que se hace con lo hombre tu…" _déjate de tonterías yo estoy comprometida con Aro o se te olvida eso _"Aja pero lo que no se entera no le hace daño"_ como es que yo tengo una conciencia así, acaso no era la anti-conciencia la que trataba de llevarme por el camino del mal que es esto, pido una nueva conciencia _"y yo pido a Edward en mi cama"_

Luego de una larga pelea con esa conciencia que no sirve para nada, en fin mañana iniciarían las clases – bueno iniciaron hace dos semanas atrás pero yo no fui, por aun estar traumada – jamás había ido a una escuela con humanos, pero según lo que me habían dicho Emmett y Alice era divertido, aunque mis otros hermanos tenían opiniones diferentes, Rose que era el mejor lugar para que todos te admiraran, Jasper que era su propio infierno persona y Edward que era el país de los pensamiento hormonales, por eso hoy iniciaría, las clases, aunque e de decir que estoy nerviosa y preocupada de terminar matando a uno que otro humano, y no es que beba su sangre sino todo lo contrario los mataría pero por que su sangre apesta.

Eran las ocho de la noche y mis hermanos se habían ido de caza yo la verdad no tenia sed y me había quedado en casa a descansar, para ir mañana a clases, mi madre y mi padre estaban a bajos viendo una película _"Dilo bien estaban haciendo más que viendo una película" _ignoremos a la intrusa, en fin no tenia nada que hacer así que me senté en mi cama y tome mi lacto, busque una sala de Chat, para distraerme un rato… estuve leyendo una que otra conversación, iba a cerrar cuando un invitación apareció

_Chicolobo: Hola ChicaVampiro como estas?_

**ChicaVampiro: hola Chicolobo bien y tu?**

_Chicolobo: Genial y tu chica ChicaVampiro_

**ChicaVampiro: bien… de ****¿Dónde eres Cocolobo?**

_Chicolobo: De Forks y ¿tu?_

**ChicaVampiro: que coincidencia yo me acabo de mudar a Forks junto con mi familia **

_Chicolobo: Que bien entonces podemos conocernos… claro si tu quieres no vayas a pensar que soy ningún acosador ni nada por el estilo – juraría que podía ver al chico nervioso detrás de la pantalla _

**ChicaVampiro: Jajajaja no te preocupes… por alguna extraña razón confió en ti **

_Chicolobo: Genial… y dime cuantos años tienes_

**ChicaVampiro: 16 y tu **

_Chicolobo: 17 soy un año mayor que tu genial_

**ChicaVampiro: Jajajaja otro más que me llama niña ¬¬… síguele y no te sigo hablando**

_Chicolobo: Ok entiendo, es solo que estoy acostumbrado a tratar chica mayores que yo eres la primera que encuentro que es menor que yo _

**ChicaVampiro: Ok te perdono… y en que parte de Forks vive**

_Chicolobo: En la reservar la Push… ¿Qué tal si algún día te traigo a ver la playa? te va a encantar_

**ChicaVampiro: Me encantaría… aunque te lo advierto iré con mis hermanos, ellos no me dejan salir solita, me tratan como una bebe de cinco años u.u**

_Chicolobo: Tienes hermanos?_

**ChicaVampiro: Sip somos seis en total, tres hermanos y tres hermanas**

_Chicolobo: Vaya y todos son de la misma edad que tu?_

**ChicaVampiro: no que va Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper que son los mayores tienen 18, Alice y Edward 17 y yo soy la menor **

_Chicolobo: Oh entiendo…_

- Bella es hora de que te vayas a la cama – me grito mi madre

- Si mami – le respondió de la misma manera

**ChicaVampiro: Bueno Chicolobo me tengo que ir mi mama dice que ya es hora de dormir**

_Chicolobo: Oh que mala suerte y yo que quería seguir hablando contigo T.T_

**ChicaVampiro: Mañana estaré aquí no te preocupes… adiós – **estaba a punto de cerrar cuando

_Chicolobo: Espera como te llamas… yo me llamo Jacob pero me dicen Jake_

**ChicaVampiro: Soy Isabella pero si me dices así vas a desaparecer… todos me llaman Bella adiós **

_Chicolobo: fue un gusto Bella adiós _

Cerré la conversación y me metí a mi cama, era raro estaba haciendo amistad con un humano, al cual lo más probable es que cuando lo conociera – si es que eso llega a ocurrir alguna vez – con tan solo oler su aroma moría – yo claro no él -. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y ya mi ropa estaba a un lado de mi cama en la mecedora que tenia cerca de la ventana, Alice siempre queriéndome usar como su Barbie tamaño real, salí de la cama, tome mis cosas para el baño y en menos de media hora ya estaba vestida con unos vaqueros negros ajustado, una botas negras que gracias a dios no eran altas una camisa azul oscuro y mi chaqueta azul real, me había trenzado el cabello ya que hoy por fin después de tres semanas completa podré subir a mi adorada BMW que me compraron, que como lo logre fue difícil en especial porque Edward no quería que subiera a mi moto, pero lo logre convencer.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a las escaleras la cuales baje de dos en dos pero cuando estaba a seis escalones de llegar al segundo piso pedir el equilibrio, sentí como empezaba a caer cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe el cual jamás llego

- Crees que te dejare caer – me dijo un voz aterciopelada… me sonroje de golpe esa voz la reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno

- Si lo se – abrí lo ojos y vi a mi querido Edward el cual estaba sonriendo

- Bajar las escaleras de esa maneras es peligroso y lo sabes – tomo mis piernas y me cargo – Bueno mejor te llevo en brazos o si no te puedes caer y lastimar

- No seas exagerado – pero igual coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello – pero igual gracias

- Huele exquisitamente bien lo sabias – me dijo oliendo mi cabello

- Se que huelo bien… y eso es lo que más te tienta verdad – le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro _"No y que no ibas a intentar nada con él"_ desaparece si, llegamos a la primer piso y por lo que vi Emmett y Jasper había echo una apuesta en la cual, Jasper parece a ver gano – ¿Edward? – lo llame

- Dime que pasa Bella – dios que hermosa sonrisa _"Cof, cof, Cof, no y que no…"_

- Esto… ¿debería preguntar? – señalando a mis hermanos

- Jasper le aposto a Emmett a que te ibas a caer cuando bajaras las escaleras y que yo te cargaría hasta aquí – típico de ellos

- Ya veo… podrías ponerme en el piso – le suplique antes de que mis hermanos hicieran otra apuesta

- Esta bien

Que raro podría jurar que parecía triste al hacerlo, lo deje pasar y fui a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno, un tazón de cereal, una de las pocas comida que tolero, luego de desayunar todos nos dirigimos al garaje, yo estaba prácticamente brincando de la emoción, corrí hacia mi adorada moto y le quite la manta que la cubría, era de color azul oscuro y a cada costada estaba grabado mi nombre _"Bella Cullen"_ en un letra corrida, estuve a punto de lanzarme y besar mi moto

- Bella, no se que pasión tienen Edward, Emmett y tu por sus autos – gruño mi lindo hermano Jasper – son solo autos por el amor de dios

- No le digas esos a mi bebe – gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo, nos vimos las caras y luego nos soltamos la risa, eso tipos de cosas hacían que nosotros parecíamos hermanos de sangre _"Aunque a Edward no lo consideramos hermanos o no" _es que no puede desaparecer

- Además yo no tengo un auto es una moto y es el amor de mi vida – le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro subiendo a mi adorada y nueva motocicleta

- Aja… ahora nos podemos ir a clases – suplico Jasper subiendo al volvo de Edward

- Si vámonos y Bella ten cuidado con la primera curva – me dijo Alice danzando hasta el auto de Edward

- ¿Abra algún problema? – pregunto Rose nuevamente usando su tono maternal

- No pero es mejor que tenga cuidado… - me miro y sonrió – nos veremos en el colegio

- Hermanita ponte el casco – Como es que Emmett se dio cuenta que no tenia el casco puesto, igual no me lo iba a poner – Será mejor que te lo pongas o yo iré contigo en la moto entendiste – con una mirada decidida a cumplir su amenaza, odio que se ponga tan sobre protector conmigo

- Si Emmett… mami, papi nos veremos más tarde – tome mi casco de mala gana, era de color azul real y también tenia mi nombre grabado y encendí mi moto, sonaba tan bien

El auto de Edward salio primero ya que no conocía el camino y yo los seguí, luego de besar a mis padres en la mejilla, salí de la cochera, adoraba sentir en aire en mi rostro cuando conducía mi moto, pero lo disfrutaría más si no tuviera el molesto casco _"Quítatelo… lo otros van adelante así que puedes quitártelo"_ mi conciencia tiene razón, aparque mi moto a un lado de la carretera y me quite mi casto

- ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN PATT PONTE EL MALDITO CASCO AHORA – Grito Emmett y en menos de un pestañar estaba parado al lado mió con el ceño fruncido

- Emmy… yo – demonios odio a mi conciencia _"A mi no me culpes de que obedezca lo que te digo"_

- Ponte el casco AHORA JOVENCITA – hablo pero con más frialdad que antes

- Si papa – gruñí volviéndome a poner mi casco, volví a arrancar seguida por Emmett que al parecer no iba a dejarme tranquila hasta que llegáramos al colegio, iba a ser un largo recorrido.

Cuando entramos al pueblo Emmett corrió hacia el Volvo, para no llamar la atención, pero esto no logro que me quitara la mirada de encima puesto que el auto bajo la velocidad colocándose a mi lado, lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a decir iba a ser un largo recorrido hacia la escuela, se preguntaran por que Emmett es tan sobre protector conmigo ahora verdad, bueno pues porque las tres semanas en las que la pase encerrada en mi cuarto, él las paso sin nada de nada con Rose, pues esta le dijo que si me pasaba algo el mínimo rasguño el las pagarías, por eso me proteger como si fuera de cristal.

Al entra al pueblo seguí el auto de Edward hasta que entro al aparcamiento de lo que parecía la escuela, auto para mi solo eran un monto de casa amontonadas, _vaya escuela_ pensé, me estacione al lado del auto de Edward, mi sensor de incomodada de activo, lo que significaba que estaba llamando la atención, lo que faltaba

_- Vaya moto y ni que se diga de la chica que esta subida en el – _escuche como un chico estaba hablando de mi que vergüenza

_- Que chica tan linda… y que cuerpazo – _hablo otro cuando baje de mi moto

_- Y esa ¿Quién se supone que es? – _hablo una chica y por el tono de su voz no parecía muy feliz con mi presencia

Me quite el casco y los murmullo aumentaron, no entendía porque tanto escándalo Rose y Alice son más lindas que yo, porque hablan tanto de mi, comencé a sentirme incomoda, no me gustaba que me miraran y hablaran de mi, sentí los brazos de Jasper rodeándome y la paz me lleno

- Gracias hermanito – le susurre con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios

- De nada… ahora entremos – me dijo con una voz sombría

- Si vámonos – respire profundamente y ese aroma tan repulsivo llego a mi, quise llorar en ese momento

Mis hermanos me llevaron hacia la oficina principal para que me entregaran mi horario de clases y demás papeles, la señora Cope me cayo muy bien no olía tan mal como los demás humanos, debía de ser por que ser un poco más grande y su olor no era para nada fuerte, pero aun as lo suficientemente como para marearme un poco, luego de entregarme mis papeles, Rose me llevo a mi primera clase, me sentía como una niña chiquita a la cual su madre llevaba a clases agarrada de la mano

- Rose yo…

- Le prometí a mama llevarte a tu clase así que no hables y camina – me tomo de la mano para mi vergüenza muchos nos estaban bien

- No soy una niña lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Si lo eres… - con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

No iba a pelear con ella ahora, ya lo había echo bastante cuando me entere que solo tenia una sola clase con Edward y eso no me agrado mucho que digamos. Cuando llegamos a aritmética di gracias a dios porque Rose no tenia una cámara para grabarme

- Bella – me llamo Rose levante la mirada y sentí el Flash de una cámara, pero que demonios, mire a Rose tenia su cámara digital en manos

- Rose – Chille a punto de matarla

- Lo siento mama me lo pido – guardo su cámara y me sonrió – adiós hermanita y suerte

Corrió a paso humano hacia sus clases, a veces y solo a veces quería tener una familia normal, sin que yo fuera el centro de atención de todos, odio eso, cuando entre mi censor se activo, otra vez estoy siendo el centro de atención, me acerque al profesor el cual cello mi cartilla y me dirigí a mi asiento, al lado de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, la cual me miraba con odio y rencor, creo que me había ganado una enemiga, cuando la clase termino, salí de ahí lo más rápido que un humano podía, el olor de los humanos me estaba empezando a marear, una vez a fuera busque a ver si mis hermanos aparecían, pero no nada.

- Los matare por dejarme sola – murmure para mi misma

- Hola – me dijo un chico con aspecto de Nerd – Tú debes de Isabella ¿verdad?

- Bella – corregí – Y ¿tú eres?

- Eric los ojos y oído de este lugar, si quieres indicaciones solo búscame, un amigo o un novio me puedes buscar y yo con gusto te ayudare – me dijo tratando de sonar seductor _"¿es que acaso estaba tratando de ligar conmigo?"_

- Es un gusto… ahora si me disculpas debo de ir a mi clase – quería salir de ahí su olor era repulsivo _"Corre Bella ese chico no me agrada"_ somos dos conciencia

- Claro cual es tu siguiente clase – me pregunto insistente, tomo mi brazo y su tacto me molestaba, estaba acostumbrada a los brazos fríos

- Literatura – _cálmate no lo mates, cálmate no lo mates_, me remitía a mi misma una y otra vez _"Como que no lo mate… me esta tocando… que asco"_ cállate por favor

- Yo igual vamos

Quise negarme pero no pude el chico me arrastro literalmente hacia el salón de clases _"Los Cullen se van a dar por muerto a partir de hoy…"_, aunque si pensaba que mi pesadilla terminado pues no había sido así, ya que para mi desgracia me paso lo mismo dos veces, luego de Eric un chico llamado Tyler me llevo a mi clase de Química y por ultimo el mismo chico que conocí el primer día al llegar aquí me llevo Español, durante todo ese tiempo no vi a mis hermanaos y ahora estaba más que decidida a matarlos, si no se aparecían pronto, el olor ya no lo soporto ni un segundo más.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, ya no podía más el olor a sangre humana me estaba prácticamente matando, cuando salí del salón corrí al baño de mujeres, me encerré en uno de los cubículos no se por cuanto tiempo, mi estomago estaba revuelto por completo, por eso es que no pasaba tiempo con los humanos, cuando salí de los cubículos vi mi reloj, ya era la hora del almuerzo pero no tenia hambre, quería largarme de ahí ahora mismo, pero claro si me iba le tendría que decir adiós a mi moto, suspire resignada debía de pasar dos horas en clase.

Salí del baño aun mareada, porque demonios este lugar tiene que estar imprecado del olor de los humanos _"…"_ hey, hey conciencia que paso, ningún comentario sarcástico o algo que me haga pelear contigo _"Lo siento mi niña pero no estoy de animo"_ que tienes te sientes bien _"No, no me siento bien… busquemos a los otros, antes de que me, me…" _por dios no puede ser mi conciencia se ha desmayado, ok es definitivo debo salir de aquí.

- Hola Bella – me grito Maike, Mile o algo así, corriendo a mi lado

- Hola… ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte soportando su detestable olor que era un peor con la colonia que usaba – Rose, Emmett, Ally, Jasper, Edward prometo, no juro portarme bien, hacer lo que ustedes quieran, ser la Barbie de tus inventos locos Ally, dejar que Jasper y Emmett apueste a mis costillas no les diré a mami y a papi, Rose haré lo que sea que me digas, Edward prometo que nunca te llevare la contraria, pero sálvenme por favor – dije a velocidad vampirezca pero sabia que mis hermanos me podía escuchar si estuvieran cercar, el chico este que ni recuerdo ya su nombre mire en todas direcciones

- Mejor nos vamos creo que ahí una mosca por aquí – tomo mi mano y empezó a llevarme hacia el comedor

- Ok Emmett prometo nunca más búrlame de ti ayúdame por favor hermanito lindo ayúdame… este chico esta a punto de pones sus manos en un lugar en donde solo ustedes me han tocado – estaba a punto de poner sus manos en mi nalgas

- Newton quiétales tus manos a mi hermanita de encima – dios te amo hermanito… Este chico como rayos se llamaba ni idea ya se me olvido, me soltó aterrado y volteo la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Emmett el cual pareció un león a punto de atacar

- Cullen… yo… solo… la… llevaba al comedor – poco a poco se fue alejando y con el ese horrible y desagradable olor

- Si pues de aquí en adelante yo la llevo así que lárgate – prácticamente le gruño y el chico salio corriendo, mire a mi hermano y corrí abrazarlo

- Hermanito no sabes cuando te adoro gracias – me tire en sus brazos – te quiero gracias, gracias

- Jajajaja si sabia que esto iba a pasar hubiera aparecido un poco antes

No le preste atención inhale su aroma, el cual aunque no era nada comparado con el de Edward, pero por lo menos ese olor me mantenía con vida _"Si volví me extrañaba corazón"_, lastima que mi conciencia también revivió _"Vamos me extrañabas a que si… hora busquemos a los demás"_, te doy la razón conciencia, mi hermano me llevo hacia la cafetería, yo estaba abrazada a él, para contrarrestar el aroma de los humanos, definitivamente nada se compara con el aroma de los vampiros, entremos a la cafetería y todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros pero no les preste atención, me deje llevar por mi hermano hacia una mesa que estaba muy alejada de las demás en donde estaban mis queridos hermanos _"¿Queridos? ¿Qué? y ¿Qué no los íbamos a matar que paso?… Bella ¿respóndeme?"_ los perdone por salvarme _"mmmm yo quería ver violencia… pero en fin"_.

Se senté al lado de Edward y los rodee su cintura con mis brazos, al principio se tenso pero luego se relajo, me da igual si estaba rompiendo la leí de nada de abrazos sorpresivo, extrañaba su olor, su presencia, y… ya me estoy volviendo loca, pero eso es culpa de ellos por dejarme con humanos tanto tiempo

- Bella – me susurro Edward tenso

- Déjame solo un poco así por favor – le suplique – he estado con humanos durante un cuatro horas… ¿sabes lo que es eso? – escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho

- Esta bien pero solo por eso que no se te haga costumbre – como lo adoraba cuando me complacía en todo

- Hermanita ¿tan mal te ha ido? – me pregunto Jasper… lo mire y pude ver que el también estaba tenso

- Sip, hoy tres chicos humanos me han tenido como si yo fuera de su propiedad, el tal Eric hasta estuvo ligando conmigo y ni que se diga del tal Tyler y ese rubio con complejo de Ken que no me dejo tranquila en Español, no los soporto de verdad – estaba a punto de entra en un colapso, cuando sentí una ola de paz – gracias Jasper, pero eso no ayuda en verdad no soporto, me puedo ir por favor – haciendo un puchero

- Solo dos horas más Bella puedes soportarlo – Rose ahí veces que pienso que no me quieres, suspire resignada sabia que no iba a hacer que cambiaran de opinión

- Alegra hermanita la próxima clases estarás con Edward – Alice con una gran sonrisa

- ¿En verdad? – me emocione más de la cuenta, que no me di cuenta que estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward

- Bella por favor – gruño Edward a punto de salir corriendo de ahí

- Esta bien, esta bien – me senté nuevamente en mi asiento – pero estoy feliz contigo a mi lado no tendré problemas, en soportar a los humanos, y que clases me toca

- Biología – dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo… por alguna razón me sentí incomoda

- Ya veras lo bien que te divertirás – dijo Alice emocionada… ¿Qué tenia esa clase de emocionante?

El timbre sonó, ni me había dado cuenta que no había almorzado, aunque la verdad no tenia apetito, tome mi mochila y me dirigí con Edward hacia nuestra próxima clase, cuando salimos de la cafetería, la misma rubia de Aritmética me quedo viendo _"Oye si las miradas matasen"_, su mirada prácticamente me estaba enviando cuchillos

_- Pero quien se cree esa… - esa voz era la misma chica de la mañana – abrazada a Edward comos __si fuera de ella… es que no sabe que Edward es mió_

"_Suyo, ja no me hagas reír mocosa Edward es mió, y solo mió aléjate"_ estaba vez apoyo a mi conciencia Edward era mió y solo mió y nadie me lo iba a quitar, cuando pase a su lado la mire con furia

- No te acerques a Edward, porque no respondo por mis actos – dicho esto seguí caminado esta vez abrace a Edward y lo atraje hacia mi lado

- Bella - mirándome con una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento

- Solo por hoy anda si – use los ojitos que Alice me enseño a ser cuando era niña

- Esta bien – seguimos caminado hacia el salón de Biología

Entramos al salón y el profesor ya estaba sentado en su escritorio, camine hacia el para que me firmara mi comprobante y luego me fui a sentar al lado de Edward que gracias a dios era el único asiento disponible, sonrió al máximo adoraba estar con él

- ¿Feliz corazón? – me pregunto rodeándome con sus brazos

- Como Alice el día que va de compras todo el día – acercando mi asiento más a su lado

- Bella tu no tienes remedio – soltó una carcajada que hizo que todo el salón volteara a vernos

- Señor Cullen nos podría decir de ¿Qué se ríe? – pregunto el profesor algo molesto por la risa de Edward

- No por nada, es solo que mi hermana me pregunto si le podía ayudar con algunas clases que no se le daban y yo no pude evitar reírme de esto… - le dijo tratando de no reírse, yo lo quería matar ahora quedaría como la chica que no comprende Biología - apenas han empezado las clases y ya me pide ayuda

- Por lo menos ella esta interesada en sus clases – hablo el profesor molesto… no se que fue lo que pensó que hizo que Edward se molestara… a tal punto que podía escuchar sus gruñidos

- Edward cálmate puedo escuchar tus gruñidos – le susurre… aunque sabia que me oír claramente

- Claro porque tu no sabes lo que esta pensando – me digo de mala gana

Suspire la clase iba a ser muy larga y así fue Edward cada tanto se la pasaba gruñendo, podía darme cuenta que no era solo al profesor sino parecía que era a todo el mundo, no lo entendía, tendría que preguntarle cuando estemos fuera del alcance de cualquier otra persona, el timbre sonó y no me dio tiempo de recoger todas mis cosas, cuando ya Edward me levanto de la silla, tomo mi mochila y me llevo fuera del salón de clases, cuando estuvimos fuera de las instalaciones, me miro con ¿dolor? Y ¿Celos?... que ocurría.

**Edward POV.**

Cuando Bella entro todos los pensamientos molesto empezaron, los chicos y sus hormonas alborotadas, cuando le entrego el comprobante al profesor y se sentó a mi lado, aunque trate de sonar molesto con ella jamás podía molestarme, era tan dulce y tan pura que hacia que todo lo malo desapareciera creo que me reí muy alto porque el profesor me reprendió pero luego sus pensamiento hacia Bella no me agradaron

_Es hermosa y no tiene el mismo carácter que sus familiares…_ pensó mirando a Bella _Si tan solo fuera joven le pediría que saliera conmigo… es hermosa ahora veo porque todos hablan de ella… mmmm que tan bella será sin ropa_

No pude evitarlo quería lanzarme encima de él, por mas profesor que fuera no tenia derecho de pensar así de Bella, nadie en ese lugar tenia derecho a pensar de esa manera de ella, estaba a punto de lanzarme contra el matarlo al igual que todos los chicos con sus estupidas hormonas alborotadas, cuando sonó la campana, tome a Bella y su mochila y la lleve fuera de las instalaciones, sentí que debía protegerla de todos esos pensamientos molestos, estaba molesto furioso de que todos ellos solo pensara en Bella por sexo, es que acaso los humanos solo estaban pensado a cada momento de eso

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward? ¿Por qué actuaste así en clases? – me pregunto seriamente… es que acaso no era obvio

- Ya te dije oí lo que pensaba el profesor de ti y claro toda la clase – tenia el ceño fruncido y daba la espalda

- ¿Por eso le gruñiste de esa manera? – obvio que por eso… es que Bella no entendía no me gustaba que la vieran – Edward no le des importancia

- ¿Qué no le de importancia? – me voltee a verla aun molesto – o claro yo tengo que soportar que media clase de chicos con las hormonas alborotadas

- Edward – su voz sonaba tan dulce que no puede evitar a verla… esa mirada era tan hermosa – gracias por preocuparte por mi – toco mi mejilla, si pudiera ruborizarme ahora mismo lo estaría

- Bella…

- Me voy a mi ultima clase nos veremos en el estacionamiento – se iba a marcha… me sentí mal al ver que se marchaba, no quería que se alejara de mi… sentí unos calidos labios posarse en mi mejilla y cuando levante la vista la vi a ella tan cerca de mi – nos vemos

Se marcho, pero dejándome la sensación de calor en todo mi cuerpo, creo que llegue a la luna con ese simple beso en la mejilla, me fui a mi clase, con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que no paso desapercibido por Emmett y Jasper con los cuales compartía Literatura

- Oye porque esa sonrisa de bobo – pregunto Emmett extrañado – no me digas decidiste echarte un polvo

- Hoy dejare pasar ese comentario estupido – le dije sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro

_Y a este que mosca le pido_ pensó Jasper extraño de mi comportamiento… pero nada me iba a arruinar el día de hoy de eso estaba seguro

_Y a este que mosca le pico_pensó Emmett pero no le preste atención la verdad es que no le preste atención a nada de lo que pasaba esta feliz en mi burbuja personal

Estuve durante toda la clase pensado en Bella, lo que había pasado desde que la había conocí, era dulce, gentil, pero también tenia un carácter un poco explosivo, e inocente pero creo que eso es lo más bello que ella tiene. Pero claro estaba prohibida para mi, ella era y siempre será la esposa de Aro ya que aunque aun no se habían casado ni nada de eso, todos sabían que ella era de Aro, por eso todos los vampiros le tenían un gran respecto a ella y a la familia Cullen, Emmett tiene razón cuando dice que soy un pedofilo, me enamore de Bella cuando era una niña pequeña y aun de grande ese sentimiento solo se a intensificado, pero claro Bella solo me ve como un hermano y nada más que como eso _"Aja créete tu esa"_ y tu ¿Quién rayos eres?… _"Opsss me equivoque de cabeza adiós"_, ok creo que pensar tanto me esta dañando, pero estoy seguro más que seguro que esa voz era la de Bella. Dios Edward estas enloqueciendo.

El timbre sonó al fin, recogí mis cosas y salí con mis hermanos del salón de clases, nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento cuando unas murmullos no detuvieron a los tres

_- Definitivamente es una Cullen – dijo una chica que creo que estaba conmigo en Biología_

_- Si mira que aunque se lastimo una muñeca le gano a Jessica y Lauren en tenis – esa voz creo que era la de Tyler _

_Edward… no creerás que Bella uso sus habilidades como vampiro ¿verdad?_ pensó Jasper mirándome intrigado

_Esa es mi hermanita… dejando su marca como una Cullen_ Emmett solo celebraba lo que sea que Bella hubiera echo

_Mejor vamos a ver que hizo ahora Bella_ por favor que no haga nada para delatarnos o sino estaremos en grave problemas

Llegamos al estacionamiento vi mi auto el cual estaba rodeado por un monto de chicos, entre en su mente y lo único que vi es que todos centraban su atención en Bella la cual estaba subida en el capo de mi auto con una venda en su mano, se había lastimado otra vez. Emmett y Jasper corrieron hacia el auto apartando a todos los chicos de un solo golpe, yo trate de mantener la calma aunque no funciono mucho, yo también quería correr a ver que fue lo que le paso.

Cuando llegue a su lado vi a mis hermanos Emmett parecía un padre preocupado

- Estoy bien solo que la pelota me golpea la mano, pero nada grave según me dijo la enfermera – claro para ella las lecciones no son cosa de otro mundo

- Pero igual dejaremos que Carlisle diga si es de gravedad o no – Vaya que la amenaza de Rosalie a afectado bastante a Emmett y hablando de ella en donde están Rosalie y Alice

- Bella ¿Dónde están Alice y Rosalie? – le pregunte ya estando a su lado

- No lo se cuando me vieron…preguntaron quien me lastimo y luego se marcharon… - eso si que me preocupo – bueno ya me voy… los espero en la casa

Un minuto ella pensaba que se iría sola, ni en sus sueños, aun contra mi propia regla de no acercarme más de lo necesario, la abrace y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, había muchos humanos y no iba a discutir con ella frente a todos ellos

- Edward

- No voy a dejar que te vayas tu sola – le susurre al oído

- E-Es-Esta bien – tartamudeo – Pero nos vamos en mi moto – no podía decirle que no, me encantaba complacerla

- Esta bien vamos… Jasper dale mis llaves a Rosalie – le lance las llaves de mi coche – dile que no es un auto de carreras y que lo trate con cariño

- Tratare hermano pero no te aseguro nada

Suspire y rece porque mi auto llegara intacto a la casa, subí a Bella en la moto y yo detrás de ella

- Ponte el casco – le ordene, ella solo me gruño y se coloco el casco

- ¿Y tu no te lo vas a poner? – me pregunto

- Yo no me pudo lastimar tan fácilmente… - encendí la moto – chicos nos veremos en la casa adiós - Iba a salir del estacionamiento cuando los de Tyler, Mike y Eric llegaron a mi, los tres estaban al lado del camioneta de Tyler

"_Ella será mía"_

Quise bajarme de la moto y partirles la cara, pero no podía hacerles eso, pero si podía hacerle una advertencia de manera sutil, cuando pase junto a la camioneta había un charco de agua, aumente la velocidad y los moje de pie a cabeza, sonreí ante esto, había sido un poco infantil pero se lo tenia bien merecido, a Bella también le pareció divertido pues se echo a reír, continuamos nuestro camino hacia la casa, durante todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, era algo que nos identificaba, podíamos estar hora en silencio, solo con la compañía mutua de los dos, era realmente relajante.


	6. Discusion la Push

**Discusión… la Push…**

**Bella POV**

Había pasado medio mes desde que había llegado al colegio, la verdad es que no era tan malo como pensé al principio, el olor de los humanos me sigue causado asco, pero ahora menos que antes, además de saber que habían humanos que no olían tan mal como otros, Ángela Webber por ejemplo era una buena amiga con la que me había encariñado mucho y si novio Ben Chenney también eran muy simpáticos, su olor no era tan fuerte como los de los otros humanos, por lo que podía estar con ellos durante rato y no me afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Creo que eran los únicos amigos que había logrado desde que llegue a Forks puesto que la rubia que estaba conmigo en Aritmética creo recordar que se llama Lauren y Jessica son ahora mis enemigas, desde que les gane en tenis se han dedicado a hacerme la vida, si no fuera por mi excelente audición y el don de Alice hubiera caído en más de una ocasión en sus trampas, casi todas las noches hablaba con Chicolobo, aun recuerdo cuando Rose leyó mi conversación en una ocasión y cuando vio que mi amigo cibernético tenia el Nick de Chicolobo casi le da un infarto – no literalmente ya que su corazón no late pero ustedes me entienden –, Rose le contó a mis hermanos y ellos me vieron igual que Rose con el ceño fruncido y aunque les pregunte que pasaba ninguno me respondió, estaban muy extraños, así que no les volví a preguntar.

El viernes en Forks fue diferente a los demás, ya que la temperatura había aumentado un poco, y Alice había predicho que mañana iba a ver sol, ya todos estaban preparándose para ir a cazar, yo aun no sabia si ir o quedarme, tenia que tomar una decisión pero la verdad era que no tenia mucha sed – A pesar de que me alimento más frecuente de la sangre que los demás -, aunque sabia que mis hermanos debían de ir. Estaba en clase de Literatura esperando a que nuestra profesora llegara, hoy había sido un día muy ajetreado todos los chicos de mi clases estaba emocionado por no se bien que, Ángela entro al salón aliviada de no llegar tarde y se sentó a mi lado

- Dios gracias a dios que llegue a tiempo – me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Si de la que te salvaste… - le devolví la sonrisa – ¿oye sabes porque todos están tan emocionado? – señalando al grupo que estaba detrás de nosotros

- Es fácil, lo que pasa es que mañana iremos a la Push – me respondió emocionada, me pregunto ¿Por qué?

- La Push… te refieres a la reserva india – recorvada que Jake me había contado de ese lugar pero nunca había ido antes

- Así es…

- Hey Bella – me dijo Mike sentándose arriba de nuestra mesa

- Hola Mike – al fin me había grabado su nombre _"Aunque no se para que nos grabamos su nombre"_ – ¿Que deseas? – le pregunte un poco irritada

- Sabes que mañana iremos a la Push verdad – asentí _"claro que lo sabia idiota Ángela me lo acaba de decir" _– ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

Ese nosotros no me gusto ya que solo me estaba invitando a mi y podía claramente ver que no tenia intensiones de invitar a mis hermanos, por más que fuera si me invitaba a mi también invitaba a mis hermanos

- Claro tus hermanos también pueden venir – me dijo no muy seguro que digamos _"eso no ayuda a mejorar las cosas doble de Jonny Bravo"_

- Lo pensare –aunque me estaba murieron pro las ganas de decirle que quería ir, Jake me hablaba maravillas de ese lugar que de verdad quería ir

Mike se fue a su lugar cuando llego el profesor y la clase empezó, aunque no le estaba prestando mucha atención, la verdad era que tenia muchas ganas de ir a la Push, pero no sabia si mis hermanos iban a aceptar, estaba en un dilema _"Oye vamos hacia mucho que no vemos en sol en este pueblucho de quinta"_ conciencia no seas así de mala por favor _"¿Por qué? no si es verdad, tenemos casi dos meses aquí y no hemos visto el sol ni una sola vez"_ tienes razón.

- Oye Bella – susurro Ángela

- Dime ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué no aceptas ir a la Push? – me pregunto

- No estoy segura… es que no se nadar – me daba pena admitirlo pero en estos cinco años jamás y cuando digo jamás, es jamás había ido a la playa, cuando vivíamos en Chicago, nunca fui a la playa y luego nos mudamos a Alaska y ahí como sabrán es pura nieve

- Oh pero eso no importa vamos de igual manera… si – poniendo ojos del gato Shrek, acaso tomo las clases de Alice para extorsionar a las personas con su técnica mortal _"Aleja la mirada, es igual que Alice, solo que menos letal"_, no retire la mirada justo a tiempo

- Esta bien – suspire convencida – Iré a la Push

- TU NO IRAS A LA PUSH JOVENCITA – rayos porque mi madre estaba tan molesta

Se preguntaran como es que mi madre Esme, la mujer más calmada de todas las mujeres, ahora esta teniendo un colapso nervioso, pues cuando le dije que iba a ir a la Push me grito, y eso jamás lo había echo en mi corta vida, y pues mis hermanas ellas también estaban en contra de que yo fuera a la Push y ni que decir de Jasper, Emmett y Edward, estos dos últimos estaba más que molestos estaban furiosos. Gracias a dios mi padre tuvo que de urgencia al hospital porque sino… ni me lo quiero imaginar

- ¿Por qué no mama? mañana es un día de sol y yo no brillo como ustedes ¿Por qué no puedo ir? – estaba molesta de que no me dejara ir, yo quería ir

- Porque yo lo digo – cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, sabia que era imposible discutir con ella

- No es justo… primero me dicen que debo estar más tiempo con humanos para conocer mi otra parte y luego cuando al fin puedo ir y acepto ir con ellos a un día en la playa no me dejan ir es injusto – frunciendo el ceño

- Bella no vas a ir y es mi ultima decisión – saliendo de la sala y entrando a la cocina

- ¿Pero por qué no puedo ir? – la segui no iba a dejar de pelear hasta el ultimo minuto

- Porque no

- Pero mama

- He dicho que no y es no… así que no vamos a seguir discutiendo este tema jovencita

- Me tratas como si fuera una niña

- Eres una niña solo tienes cinco años – y aquí vamos otra vez con lo de la edad – y mientras sigas siendo una niña y te comporte como tal, vas a ser lo que yo te diga me entendiste

- No tienes derecho a decir lo que debo o no debo hacer, tu… tu no eres MI VERDADERA MADRE – le grite molesta

- Bella – mi madre sonaba dolida, que demonios le había dicho, la mire su rostro estaba descompuesto y dolido, no, no puede ser… retire la mirada de ella, vi a mi alrededor mis hermanos también estaban sorprendido por lo que le había dicho a mi madre

Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude y luego de la casa, había lastimo a mi madre, por más que ella no me hubiera dado la vida, ella era la única a la que durante cinco años había considerado como mi madre, no supe en que momento corrí hacia la casa de Ángela, pero cuando me percate ya estaba para frente a su casa. Estaba cansada ya no podía seguir caminando, así que toque a la puerta, a los pocos minutos Ángela salio

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces acá? – me pregunto confundida

- Yo… yo… - baje la mirada y me lance a sus brazos a llorar…

No se cuantos tiempo estuve llorando, pero cuando logre cálmame, le conté a Ángela mi discusión con mi madre, si es que aun la podía llamar así, ya que luego de discusión que tuvimos lo más seguro era que ella me odiara, me permitió quedarme a dormir en su casa, pues no tenia ánimos de volver a la mía luego de lo que hice, subía hacia su cuarto a cambiarme de ropa, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuche que estaba usando el teléfono

- Hola señora Cullen – había llamado a Esme… no quería escuchar la conversación así que subí lo más rápido que pude, con que cara ahora vería a Esme

**Esme POV**

Bella ya se había ido hacia más de cinco horas y aun no había regresado estaba preocupada, Alice no sabia con exactitud en donde estaba, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia si a Bella le pasaba algo no sabría que hacer, a pesar de la discusión que habíamos tenido ella es mi hija, sus palabras me dolían pero aun así ella era y va a ser mi hija, estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando sonó el teléfono, corría hacia el esperando que fuera Bella

- Si diga – hable aun nerviosa

- Hola… Señora Cullen – era la voz de Ángela, mire a Alice su rostro estaba más relajado, de seguro Bella estaba con esa chica

- Si soy yo… ¿Quién habla?

- Es Ángela, soy compañera de clases de Bella, solo la llamaba para avisarle que ella se va a quedar conmigo, esta muy cansada y se quedara a dormir en mi casa, solo llamaba para decírselo – estaba aliviada que estuviera bien, pero aun estaba preocupada

- Gracias Ángela… dime ella esta bien

- Si no se preocupe, por cierto mañana iremos a la Push

- Ángela no quiero que vaya por favor – no iba a permitir que los Quiluetes la descubrieran y la lastimara

- Se que se lo prohibió y ella me lo dijo pero no se preocupe la cuidare, es mi amiga y no me gusta que sufra como lo esta haciendo ahora,

- Lo se pero entiéndeme es peligro que vaya le puede pasar algo – es que los adolescentes no comprendían que cuando es no, es no

- Lo se pero le doy mi palabra que no le pasara nada… tengo que colgar adiós

- Espera no… - la llamada se colgó, que niña más mal educada aunque de seguro lo hizo por Bella

Aunque ahora estaba menos preocupada, aun no me agradaba la idea de que Bella fuera a la Push, si ellos la vieran. No me quiero imaginar lo que le haría a mi bebe

**Bella POV**

Esa noche no puede dormir nada de nada, las palabras que le dije a Esme aun resonaban en mi cabeza, como pude ser tan idiota de decirles esas palabras, y si se preguntan por mi conciencia pues me a puesto la ley del hielo, por primera vez en tres años desde que descubrí que tenia una conciencia, no me habla ni me dirige la palabra, ni nada, ni un sarcasmo, esta molesta conmigo por lo que le dije a Esme, se preguntaran porque ya no le digo mami o mama y es porque no merezco llamarla así.

La mañana como había predicho Alice había sido soleado, a esta hora ya se había ido de caza, no había recibido ni una llamada de mis ellos, es más ni siquiera mi padre me había llamado para saber de mi, eso me preocupaba… me levante de la cama de Ángela, baje las escaleras a ver que hacia mi amiga, aunque sabia que estaba en la cocina, pero al llegar a la sala vi un pequeña maleta azul. Se me hacia familia pero ni idea de donde.

- Ángela… ¿y esa maleta? – le pregunte entrando a la cocina

- Es tuya… - dudo un minuto antes de continuar – la encontré a fuera de la casa junto con tu motocicleta

- Mi… moto – no podía creerlo, así que salí de la cocina y al salir de la casa ahí estaba mi BMW – pero como… no los escuche venir y menos dejar mi moto aquí

- Bella estas bien – al parecer estaba nuevamente llorando, porque se veía preocupada

- Si… ¿no dejaron una nota o algo por el estilo?

- Pues si – busco en sus pantalones y saco una nota – aquí tienes

La tome y empecé a leerla, la letra no era la de mi madre sino la de Jasper

_Bella espero que te sea de utilidad la moto, disfruta de tu viaje, y cuando regrese quédate en casa de Ángela regresaremos mañana en la noche _

_Cuídate Jasper _

_PS: Alice dice que debes usar el nuevo traje de baño aunque no te puedas bañar. _

Habían otras letras invisibles al ojo humano

_No dejes que ningún nativo te vea… me entendiste_

Por lo menos el no estaba molesto conmigo pro definitivamente mis hermanos si lo estaban, luego de desayunar – y de que a Ángela casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando se entero que yo no comía carne – nos subimos a mi moto y nos dirigimos a la tienda de artículos de los "Newton", al llegar vi como todos miraban en mi dirección y mi sensor de incomodada de activo.

- Bella que bueno que viniste – Mike siempre tan emocionado

- Dije que venia no – le respondí sin mucho interés

- Si… y tus hermanos no vinieron – parecía feliz por eso, lo digo este crió no me agrada

- No ellos iban a ir de excursión vine porque se lo prometí a Ángela – ni loca le iba a decir que había peleado con mis padres

- Oh bueno… ya que estamos todos juntos andando

Todos subieron a los autos yo fui la única que iba en mi moto, por más que detestara manejar despacio no conocía el camino, así que me tuve que aguantar de manejar despacio, casi a la media hora de camino – conduciendo lento – llegamos a la Push, un lugar realmente bello, el mar era hermoso, nunca antes había visto algo así, pero tuve la extraña sensación de que ya había estado en ese lugar antes, llegamos a nuestro lugar de acampar, los chicos no esperaron a armar las tiendas de campañas, se quitaron la ropa y corrieron al mar, yo no tenia ganas de morir tan pronto así que ayude a los que se quedaron en tierra firme a armas las tiendas de campañas.

- ¿Bella no te vas a meter a bañar? – pregunto Jessica quien traía un traje de baño de una sola pieza color blanco, algo diminuto si me lo preguntan

- No… es que… esperare un poco más – le respondí un tanto nerviosa, no iba a ser la burla de los chicos si se enteraban que no sabia nadar

Mientras ellos se divertían nadando, yo me quede sana y salva en la playa, quería intentar nadar, pero de seguro me hundiré como el plomo, me quite la camisa y los vaqueros que tenia, aunque no me podía bañar por lo menos debía de lucir el traje de baño que Alice me compro, era de color azul de dos pieza, la parte iba amarrado en la parte de atrás, con el diseño de unas palmera, el bikini era amarrado a cada lado, sentí la mirada de todos puesta en mi pero trate de no incomodarme, me puse bloqueador – aunque el sol no me hacia nada – tendí una toalla en la tierra.

- Hola eres nueva aquí – me dijo una voz dulce, voltee a ver quien era el que me había hablado, un chico algo mayor que yo, debía de ser universitario, de piel morena y cabello negros ojos cafés oscuro, llevaba unos vaqueros negro y una camina beige abierta

- Disculpa ¿Qué me decías? – le pregunte un poco deslumbrada

- ¿Qué si eres nueva?... jamás te había visto aquí antes – me respondió con una sonrisa

- Así es… es la primera vez que vengo aquí… - le dije sonriendo… el viento soplo y yo gemí su olor me iba a marear, pero para mi sorpresa eso no paso, el olor de ese chico era dulce… olía a bosque _Genial un humano que no apesta_

- Soy Jacob… Jake para mis amigos – estiro su mano

- Es un placer soy Isabella… pero debes llamarme Bella – estreche su mano la cual era caliente, demasiado caliente _"Oye tu…"_ me vuelves a hablar _"No solo te iba a decir que el se llama igual que tu ciber-amigo…" _Es verdad… acaso seria el – Chicolobo

- Como…. – pregunto sorprendido - ChicaVampiro – me miro sorprendido y feliz – Vaya no creí que te conocería tan pronto

- Igualmente – lo abrace solo por impulso, realmente su cuerpo estaba caliente

Estuvimos hablando un rato, sobre como había estado en los últimos días en que no se había conectado, yo le explique la situación de mi familia y la pelea con mi madre, él como Ángela me dijo que debía de hablar nuevamente con ella, aunque yo no estaba segura si me iba a perdonar, escuche unos pasos detrás de mi y vi a seis chicos, todos de piel morena y altos como montañas, ¿Qué demonios le dan a estas personas?.

- Jake pensé que venia a dar un vistazo a este lugar no a ligar – dijo un chico que parecía el menor de ellos yo me sonroje al ver como todos me miraban

- Seth no molestes… además es una amiga mía… Bella ellos son mis amigos, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paúl y el enano Seth… chicos ella es mi amiga Bella

- Hola Bella – todos dijeron al mismo tiempo yo solo me eche a reír

- Hola a todos… - me cayeron muy bien esos chicos, además ellos también olían a bosque

- ¿de donde eres Bella? – pregunto Embry mirándome de arriba a bajo – no te moleste es solo que no pareces ser de aquí

- Si lo dices por que soy pálida… eso es de parte de mis padres que son albinos… nací en Chicago pero desde hace tres años vivía en Alaska, hasta que mis padres decidieron mudarse a aquí

- Y eso ¿Por qué? – pregunto Jared, todos estábamos sentado en la arena

- Mi papa es doctor y siempre se la pasa cambiándose de trabajo… ahora vinimos a Forks durante un tiempo – todos me vieron extraños

- Disculpa Bella… dijiste que tu padre era doctor ¿verdad? – pregunto Sam, yo asentí – el único doctor recién llegado si mal no recuerdo es el Dr. Cullen, no conozco a otro doctor que haya llegado nuevo

- Mi padre es el doctor Cullen – nuevamente todos me mirando, algo alterados – ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tu no puedes ser la hija de ese medico – Sam se levanto de golpe, parecía histérico

- ¿Por qué no?

- Eres humana – me tense… acaso ellos sabían que mis padres eran vampiros

- Jajajaja claro que soy humana al igual que todos – me reí nervosa, pero ellos solo fruncieron el ceño

- Jake… - todos miraron a Jake, se alejaron un poco de mi

- Ella huelo de manera diferente… pero su corazón late además no es helada – estaban hablando en susurros pero yo les entendía

- Pero si es una Cullen ¿Cómo es que esta aun viva? – pregunto Paúl

- No lo se… tal vez… ella no lo sabe

- Es imposible si vive con ellos debió de darse cuenta de que no envejecen – respondió Seth, me miro y sonrió, ahora si estaba en problemas ellos sabían lo que eran mis padres pero ¿Cómo?

- Bella – me llamo Mike… volteo a verlo estaba corriendo hacia mi – Oye ¿quieres comer algo de carne asada?

- No como – escuche unos gruñidos, mire a Jake y sus amigos

- No come de segura es una de ellos… ahí que acabar con ella – dijeron todos menos de Jake el cual parecía preocupado

- Lo que quiero decir es que no como carne soy vegetariana no tendrán frutas o vegetales – agregue con temor

- Por eso en el colegio siempre comes puras vegetales – parecía confundido… yo asentí – Esta bien… creo que los chicos trajeron algo de fruta ya vuelvo

Se marcho, yo aun sentía la mirada de esos chicos en mí, sentía miedo y pánico, algo que jamás había sentido antes, ni con los Volturi, Mike regreso con un plato de fruta

- Aquí tienes – estirando el plato de comida, yo lo tome

- Gracias… - tome una papaya y empecé a comerla

- Por cierto iremos a caminar vienes

- Si – Entre más lejos este de esos chicos mejor, mi sentido de la supervivencia se había activado y me decía que me alejara de eso chicos – Chicos los veré luego adiós – ellos solo asintieron

Tome la toalla que había tendido en el suelo y me fui junto con Mike, por primera vez desde que lo conozco me daba gusto verlo, al llegar con el resto de los chicos, un short corto color azul corto y unos tenis azules… Alice había decidido que ese día me vistiera solo de azul, volvemos a jugar vistamos a Bella. Empecé a caminar detrás del grupo, al parecer las únicas chicas que se había atrevido a ir a caminar éramos Jessica que estaba pegada a Mike y yo... durante la trayectoria por el bosque, empecé a sentir que alguien me estaba observando, podía jurar que era un lobo, pero no estaba del todo segura.

Continué mi camino, me caía en más de una ocasión, Alice me iba a matar cuando me viera con todos esos rasguños en mi piel, porque demonios no podía ser una hibrido normal, Ósea Nahuel jamás se a echo ni un rasguño caminando y yo si, con un demonio, las cosas podían emporrar acaso, justo en ese momento empezó a llover… si, si podía empeorar, los chicos empezaron a correr yo iba un poco más lejos pero corría para alcanzarlo, justo cuado los iba a alcanzar la tierra bajo mis pies empezó a derrumbarse, y como estábamos caminado por una pendiente no ayudaba mucho a mi equilibro, trate de correr a velocidad vampirezca pero no pude mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me golpeo con algo duro.


	7. La Familia Swan

**Hola quiero Agradecesles a todos aquellos q han leido m,i fics y lo han puesto en sus favoritos, la verdad sus RR me motivan a seguir escribiendo y espero q continuen leyendo mi fics**

**La Familia Swan**

**Bella POV**

Tengo sed, mucha sed, mi cuerpo esta completamente entumecido, mama, papa, hermanos, Edward ayúdeme los necesito por favor, las imágenes de mi familia, vinieron a mi mente, al igual que el dulce aroma de la sangre… pero esta vez ese aroma no era sangre de animal, sino sangre humana, esa sangre me llamaba a probarla, pero porque si a mi la sangre humana me causa asco, ¿Por qué ahora quería probar esa sangre?… el ardor mi garganta, se volvió insoportable, ¿Por qué?… ¿Qué demonios me pasa?, escuche los gritos de una mujer, eran gritos de desesperación y dolor, pero se me hacían tan conocidos porque. Luego una nana muy familia… era la nana de mi madre Esme… aquella nana hizo que los gritos desaparecieran, más sin embargo la sed aumentaba.

Poco a poco mi cerebro fue despertando, un olor a bosque y el de sangre humana logro que mi cuerpo empezara a responderme pero no como yo quisiera, me siento mal, y tengo muchísima sed, escuchos varios corazones latir, al igual que las respiraciones de aquellas personas, pero aun no podía abrir mis ojos, era como si necesitara toda la fuerza para moverme.

- ¿Por qué a un no despierta? – pregunto una voz conocida para mi

- Se dio un buen golpee – respondió la voz de un hombre – aunque seria un milagro que despertara se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ni que decir de su espalda

- ¿Entonces crees que seria mejor llevarla al hospital? – pregunto otra voz dulce, era la de una mujer, esperen ¿hospital?... no, no yo no podía ir a un hospital si me atendían se darían cuenta que no soy normal

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo trate de abrir los ojos, una tarea realmente difícil con la sed que tengo ahora, aunque ya la sangre humana ya no me interesa, sigo con deseo de tomar sangre. Abrí los ojos y sentí cinco pares de ojos mirándome, cuatro de ellos cafés oscuro y un par azules, reconocí a Jake y a Sam, pero los otros tres no los había visto antes

- ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña? – me pregunto un hombre de cabello café oscuro enroscado y ojos iguales de piel un poco pálida, aunque no tanto como la mía, el iba vestido con el uniforme de la policía

Trate de hablar, pero el ardor de mi garganta era insoportable, así que simplemente asentí

- Que bueno… nos habías dado un susto enorme cuando te encontramos en el bosque – dijo otro hombre tenia el cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuro piel morena el estaba en sillas de ruedas

Trate de moverme pero esto me causo dolor

- No te muevas – me dijo Jake el cuan estaba parado frente a mi, haciendo que me tumbara nuevamente en el sofá – al parecer tienes un par de costillas rotas… además de que tiene un herida en tu cabeza

- Perdiste mucha sangre… es mejor que te llenos al hospital para que te cheques – me dijo la mujer de ojos azules y cabello largo casi negro, la cual llevaba una vaquero negro y una camisa blanca

- Nada de hospital – al fin la voz me salio pero un poco pastosa

- Es lo mejor – me dijo Jake

- No… me siento bien – me enderece aun con dolor – no es nada

- Como puedes decir eso – me grito la mujer alterada… - estaba sangrado por la cabeza y mírate ni siquiera puede moverte bien

- Estoy bien… mi padre es doctor, el me vera cuando regresa a casa – trate de ponerme de pie pero fue en vano caí en los brazos de Jake

- Si como no – bufo Jake… me sentó en el sofá nuevamente – Quédate quita por favor

- Estoy… - no puede terminar lo que iba a decir la garganta nuevamente empezó árdeme, la ponzoña se estaba empezando a acumular en ella, traje con dificulta

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele mucho? - me pregunto el hombre con traje de policía

- Agua… - puede decir aun con dolor – por favor necesito agua

Jake corrió hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina y regreso con un vaso de agua, se lo quite y bebí lo más rápido que pude, el agua no disminuiría la sed, más si el ardo

- Gracias – le entregue nuevamente el vaso – ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte viendo el lugar estaba en una pequeña sala

- Estas en mi casa – me respondió Jake… - te encontramos en el bosque luego que tus amigos nos avisaran que te había perdidos, el jefe Swan – señalando al hombre con traje de policía que me miraba con curiosidad y preocupación – nos ayudo junto con su esposa Renée, a buscarte en el bosque – señalando a la mujer con aires maternales que me recordaba a Esme - el jefe Swan te encontró en el bosque y te trago hasta aquí, el curo tus heridas

- Gracias… ¿y los demás?

- Cuando te encontramos le avisamos y se fueron a sus casas – me dijo Sam cortante, el era el único que me miraba con rencor no entendía el porque.

- Entiendo – mire el pequeño reloj que había encima de la chimenea el cual daba las 8:30 de la noche – oh dios Carlisle y Esme deben estar preocupados – si se enteran de lo que me paso jamás volverían a dejarme salir de casa yo sola, aunque técnicamente vine aquí sin su permiso, así que lo peor era que decidieran poner un collar para saber mi localización estaba muerta, no literalmente soy inmortal pero me entienden no

- ¿Carlisle? ¿Te refieres a Carlisle Cullen? – Me pregunto el jefe Swan curioso, yo asentí – ¿ellos que son tuyo?

- Son mis padres… mis padres adoptivos – agregue al ver sus rostros de sorpresa

- Eres una Cullen – exclamo el hombre en sillas de rueda el cual me miro con frialdad

- Así es… - que tenían estas personas contra mi familia

- Pero como si tú eres…

- Billy no empieces – nuevamente volvió a hablar el Jefe Swan – dime Bella tus padres están en casa

- Pues… - dude, no sabia si Alice había visto el accidente, pero si lo vio ¿Por qué demonios no vine en mi ayuda?, era una muy, muy mala hermana o aun seguía molesta por lo que le dije a Esme – no se en realidad… ayer me salí de casa en la noche y pues no se si estén o no

- Llámalos – la mujer me tendió el teléfono

Lo mire aun dudando, pero lo tome y marque el numero de la casa, repico dos veces hasta que contestaron

_- ¿Bella? – Pregunto la voz de Edward la cual parecía alterado – ¿Eres tu verdad?_

- Si Edward soy yo – lo oí suspirar

_- ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?… - tuve que alejar mi oreja el auricular por el grito de mi hermano – TE HEMOS LLAMADO A TU TELEFONO TODO EL MALDITO DÍA _

- Edward cálmate… estoy en la Push – trate de tranquilizarlo aunque era imposible

_- Como rayos… - escuche que alguien le quitaba el teléfono_

_- Cariño ¿estas bien? – estaba vez fue mi padre el que me pregunto _

- Pues no papá – mire a todos los presente que me miraban… ahora dos de ellos me miraban con rencor y los otros tres con preocupación – según el Jefe Swan me golpee la espalda, siento que me rompía algo, me duele mucho la cabeza… además tengo un ardor muy grande en la garganta

_- ¿Tienes sed? – sus voz sonaba preocupada_

- Si… además mi cuerpo esta entumecido…

_- Comprendo… dile al Jefe Swan que te traiga a la casa te estaré esperando para atenderte – sabia que había una doble intención en sus palabras escuche un 'yo voy' de parte de Jasper y Emmett, seguramente irían a cazar algo para mi_

- Papa… estoy sangrando – le advertí, sabia que si Edward o Jasper olían el olor a sangre iban a enloquecer, Jasper porque aun no se acostumbra a nuestra dieta y Edward por razones obvia con mi sangre

_- Comprendo… no te preocupes estarán lejos _

_- Dame acá el teléfono – escuche decir a Esme – cariño, soy mama estas completamente segura que estas bien _

- Ma-ma yo… - no sabia que decir, quería pedirle disculpa, pero sencillamente las palabras no me salía

_- Lo se, cariño no te preocupes te esperemos en casa_

- Esta bien – corte la llamada, debía estar llorando pues Jake limpio mi rostro

- ¿Te siente mejor? – me pregunto aun preocupado

- Si… gracias – le agradecí con una sonrisa – Jefe Swan, mi padre dice que si me puede llevar a la casa que ahí me atenderá

- Claro que si… - me sonrió, aparto a Jake y me tomo en brazos – te cargare ya que no puede caminar

- Gracias… - curioso su aroma no me afecta, simplemente se me hace familia

- Voy con ustedes, Phil de seguro ya regreso de casa de su amigo – dijo Renée siguiéndonos – Billy fue un placer verte… chicos ustedes cuídense

Dicho eso los tres salimos de la casa, vi en la calza de la casa una patrulla, genial iba a ir como prisionera a mi casa, _"Por escaparte… vez lo que te buscas" _oye me vuelvas a hablar que milagro _"Sabia que te hacia fatal corazón"_, la verdad extrañe tus sarcasmo, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, solo que ya estoy acostumbrada a tus interrupciones _"Si lo que tu digas"_, la puerta de la parte trasera del auto se abrió primero entro Renée y luego el Jefe Swan me sentó en el asiento.

- Puedes guiarme, no conozco muy bien el camino a la casa del doctor Cullen – me dijo una vez que el auto arranco_ "Conduces como una abuelita" _hablo mi conciencia, es jefe de policía conciencia es normal que conduzca con precaución _"Aja si lo que tu digas"_

- Si con gusto jefe Swan

- Llámame Charlie, Bella… - me pidió con una sonrisa, lo raro es que podía notar la nostalgia en su rostro

- ¿Cómo sabe que me llamo Bella? – pregunte ya que no le había dicho mi nombre

- Jake nos dijo como te gusta que te llamen… aunque no me dijo tu nombre de pila

- Isabella – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

- Perdón, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – me pregunto obviamente sorprendido

- Me llamo Isabella, Isabella Cullen

- Oh ya veo… creí a ver oído que te llamabas Isabel

Isabel, ese nombre me sonaba muy familia, pero no lograba recordar de donde, cuando salimos de la Push, me sentí un poco más aliviada, sentía que me quitaba un gran peso del encima, durante el camino a casa, nadie hablo, yo me concentraba en mis pensamiento, pero en más de una ocasión vi como Charlie me miraba por el retrovisor, con nostalgia al igual que Renée, no me sentí incomoda, sino curiosa del porque me miraban así, cuando al fin llegamos a la calzada de mi casa, Charlie no había detenido el auto cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a mi padre y a mi madre, detrás de ellos venían mis hermanos.

- Dios santo Bella – grito mi madre al verme salir a duras penas, corrió hacia mi – cariño estas demasiado pálida

- Lo siento mama – me disculpe con lagrima en los ojos _"ja las lagrimas no compensa lo que le hiciste"_

- Eso no importa ahora cariño… - me respondió dándome un beso en la frente, luego si giro hacia mis hermanos - Emmett carga a Bella y llevaba al estudio

- Si – mi hermano me cargo – estas más liviana que antes… segura que te sientes bien – pregunto preocupado

- Si Emmy estoy bien – recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y empezó a caminar hacia la casa – Muchas gracias por todo señores Swan – les dije ante de entrar a la casa

- Hasta pronto Bella – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Cuando entramos a la casa, Emmy me llevo al estudio el cual ahora parecía una sala de hospital, el escritorio de mi padre había sido quitado y ahora había un cama de hospital, alrededor había monitores y sueros, al parecer este seria mi nueva habitación hasta que mis heridas estuvieran curadas, _"Sabes prefiero el hospital"_ así y eso como que ¿Por qué? _"Fácil hay doctores que están… para repetir una y otra vez"_ ¿es que solo piensas en eso? _No también pienso en como se vería Edward sin ropa…"_ Cállate déjame descansar por favor

**Edward POV**

Luego de que Emmett llevo a Bella adentro puede volver a respirar, eso era lo que más odiaba, que estuviera sangrando y que yo no pudiera acercarme a ella y cuidarla, pero si me acercaba a ella lo más probable era que me lanzara sobre su cuello, Carlisle le daba las gracias al jefe Swan por encontrar y traer a Bella, Esme, Rosalie y Alice entraron luego de darles las gracias a ambos a ver si Bella necesitaba algo, Jasper y yo nos quedamos alejados de Bella pues su sangre nos afectaba, aunque de manera diferente, yo iba a entrar cuando la mente de aquel hombre me detuvo

_Es idéntica a Isabel_ la imagen de una chica parecida, no mejor dicho idéntica a Bella, apareció en su mente

_Es idéntica a mi niña… cuando tenia 16 años…_ pensó la mujer y la misma imagen vino a su mente – _pero es imposible que sea ella, Isabel murió hace cinco años atrás y ahora tendría 25 años no 16_

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos – hablo el Jefe Swan – fue en gusto hablar con ustedes Dr. Cullen

- El placer fue mió… y nuevamente muchas gracias por salva a mi niña – realmente estaba agradecido_ - esa niña estará castigada hasta el próximo milenio_ – pensó muy molesto con Bella, pobre no sabia lo que le esperaba

- Fue un placer… sabemos lo que se siente perder a una hija – hablo la mujer con tristeza – nosotros perdimos a nuestra hija hace cinco años atrás en un accidente en la carretera de Chicago y Bella nos recordó mucho… bueno basta de tristeza es hora de irnos Charlie

La mujer tomo a su esposa y subieron al coche cuando se perdieron de nuestra vista mire a Carlisle, su mente era un mar de pensamientos, todos giraban en torno a Bella y a las palabras que habían dicho esas dos personas _nuestra hija murió hace cinco años, en un accidente en la carretera de Chicago y Bella nos la recordó mucho_, Carlisle me miro fijamente _Edward… dime en sus pensamiento nombraron a su hija_

_Si, en su mente solo había un nombre Isabel_ su rostro no me gusto en lo más mínimo, era frió y serio, me metí en su mente y entonces los supe… aquella chica Isabel era la madre de Bella _Eso es imposible Carlisle_

- No lo es… más no sabia que sus padres eran los Swan de aquí, creí que era un apellido muy común, ahora no estoy seguro del todo – estaba dudando si en verdad ellos eran los padres de la madre de Bella – Creo que debemos de investigar más a fondo

- Yo investigare – hablo Jasper… ya me había olvidado de que estaba aquí – por los momentos cura a Bella… esa niña no sabe en el lió que se metió – aunque el estaba preocupado por Bella también estaba molesto con ella por arriesgar su identidad

- Muy bien… que Bella no se entere de lo que hablamos aquí, hasta que estemos seguros que ellos son sus abuelos, entendieron

- Si

Carlisle entro a la casa a ocuparse de ella, Jasper y yo nos miramos, corrimos hacia el bosque, tenia un solo objetivo, encontrar todo lo referente a Isabel Swan y los Swan y los archivo de Forks eran algo, yo tenia un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso, algo me decía que la vida de Bella y la de todos iba a dar un giro drástico en cuanto supiéramos la verdad

**Bella POV**

Creo que estuve recostada en la cama por unos diez o quince minutos, cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a mi padre, traía con el una pequeña nevera, además de su maletín, era la hora de la tortura, cerrar mis heridas a sangre fría para que sanaran más rápido, coloco la pequeña nevera encima de la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama, la abrió y saco una bolsa transparente, en la cual podía verse la sangre que había en ella

- La sed no cesa ¿verdad? – pregunto extendiendo la bolsa

- No – la tome, y empecé a tomar el liquido – No es sangre de animal – dije asqueada

- No, es sangre humana – me dijo, fruncí el ceño y coloque la bolsa en la mesa, ni loca iba a seguir bebiendo esa sangre – perdiste mucha sangre y solo la sangre humana puede restaurarla

- Papi, odio la sangre humana y lo sabes

- Bella, por favor – me suplico, lo mire y luego a la bolsa, por más asqueroso que fuera esa sangre, no podía negarle nada a mi padre

- Bien – tome nuevamente la bolsa en mis manos – que empiece tortura

Durante media hora mi padre estuvo cerrando las heridas en mi cuerpo, y suturando las dos costillas rotas que tenia, odiaba a veces que mi cuerpo fuera tan débil, pero ya que se puede hacer, luego que el horror termino, podía sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a sanar las heridas por si mismo, había terminado de beber la cuarta bolsa de sangre, la sed ya se había aplacado del todo.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto mi madre entrando a la biblioteca

- Si… un poco cansada, pero ya no me duele tanto como antes – le dije una vez que estuvo sentada en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama

- Me alegra… Bella lamento lo que paso ayer… se que yo no

- Mami – la interrumpir – discúlpame tú a mi, me comporte como un niña – baje la mirada arrepentida – es solo que no me agrada que me traten como si fuera una niñita pequeña, jamás debí de gritarte, tu eres y siempre serás mi madre, la única a la que puedo llamar así, a parte de Rose, tu eres mi madre

- Cariño – me abrazo sin hacerme daño, estaba sollozando – es solo… que no quiero que nada, ni nadie, te lastime

- Lo se… prometo no volver a desobedecerte, ni levantarte la voz – estaba arrepentida pero más aun, pero también esperaba que no me castigara

- No tienes porque disculparte – me dedico una sonrisa – pero estas castigada durante dos siglos

- Pero… mama – aterrada dos siglos eso era mucho _"mucho yo diría muchísimo"_

- Nada de peros, desobedeciste mis órdenes, te saliste de la casa a plena noche, expusiste tu situación de vampiro, fuiste a la Push, te vieron unos nativos y mira lo que paso, estas seriamente lastimada, así que, estas castigada jovencita, hasta después de dos siglos, quedo claro

- Si mami – gruñí ante la idea de estar dos largo siglos de castigo

- Dos siglos y dos semanas por gruñirme

- Pero… rayos

Genial dos siglos y dos semanas de castigo – noten el sarcasmos – los humanos cuando se lastiman de gravedad por romper una reglas sus padres los perdonan, pero claro los míos no, ¿Por qué?, por una sola razón soy inmortal, saben que no moriré por una simples lecciones, como envidio a los humanos ellos no tienen a padres tan estrictos pero claro yo si.

- Mami en ¿Dónde esta Edward? – desde que había llegado no lo e visto

- Él y Jasper están de caza

- Ya veo…

Claro es normal que haya ido de caza, de seguro es por precaución _"Más bien dicho no te gusta que él se aléjate de ti"_ tienes razón, no me gusta estar alejada de él _"Si tengo… un minuto de cuando acá me das la razón"_ no lo se _"Bella te sientes bien"_, es solo que me siento triste de que Edward no este a mi lado, _"A eso se le llama amor y nada más que amor"_, ¿Amor? De que demonios hablas, yo no puedo sentir amor por Edward, _"¿Por qué no?"_, porque estoy competida con Aro,_ "pero no lo amamos o si" _eso no tiene nada que ver, _"Claro que si… ambas sabemos que a quien amamos es a Edward y solo a él"_ esto no es posible, debe a ver un error, _"No ahí Error"_ yo no puedo amar a Edward eso es imposible

* * *


	8. verdades ocultas

**Verdades Ocultas**

**Alice POV**

Esa noche en la que Bella volvió a la casa, todos estábamos más aliviado de que estuviera en casa sana y salva, pero lo malo es que las dudas sobre la madre biológica de Bella están afectado a toda nuestra familia, por una parte, todo queríamos saber si los Swan eran los abuelos de Bella, pero al mismo tiempo teníamos miedo de cómo reaccionaria ella, ya que al fin y al cabo le dijimos que ella no tenia familia humana, no podemos salirle con que si tiene una familia y que son sus abuelos. A parte de que hoy nuestro futuro se había vuelto blanco, como cuando Nahuel nos viene a visitar o como ayer que Bella desapareció todo el día de mis visiones, me daba la impresión que hoy tendríamos visitas indeseables.

La noche paso lentamente, el cuerpo de mi linda hermanita empezó a sanarse por si mismo, la herida en su cabeza estaba ya casi cerrada, pero el moretón de su espalda tardaría mucho en desaparecer, las demás heridas como lo cortes en su manos desaparecerían en una semana o dos a más tardar, la noche paso sin ningún inconveniente la mayor parte de la noche Bella durmió placidamente.

A las tres de la mañana, Rose y yo estábamos en la sala viendo un programa sobre la nueva moda de Paris, Esme estaba en el estudio junto con Carlisle cuidando a Bella

- Ya regresamos – dijeron Edward y Jasper entrando a la casa

En menos de cinco minutos todos estábamos reunidos en el comerlo, Carlisle estaba en la cabecera, a su lado derecho estaba Esme seguida de ella estaba Rose, y luego Emmett, al lado izquierdo estaba Jasper, yo y Edward, el cual se veía preocupado y ansioso, yo sabia porque

- Ve a verla… a estado triste porque no has estado con ella – le dije con una sonrisa

- No de que hablas – me respondió el muy idiota, a mi no me engañaba

- Si como no… anda a verla… se despertara en unos minutos y necesitamos que la distraigas – ahí estaba la excusa para que se fuera a su lado

- Esta bien – se levanto y desapareció, lo que hace el amor

Nuevamente nos concentramos en el tema

- Hijo ¿Qué haz averiguado? – pregunto nuestra madre a mi Jazz

- Buscamos en los archivos de los habitantes de Forks y encontramos a una Isabel Swan… - por su rostro ya sabia lo que venia era ella – no ahí duda que la madre biológica de Bella es la hija del Jefe Swan y su esposa, según lo que logramos a averiguar la tuvieron a una corta edad no pasaban de los 19, cuando termino la predatoria se fue a estudiar a Chicago y bueno ya saben lo demás

- Claro que lo sabemos – gruño mi madre molesta, aun después de que esa mujer murió sigue celosa de ella – bueno olvidemos ese_ temita_ – recalco la palabra temita – ahora lo importante es si le decimos a Bella la verdad o no

Todos nos sumergimos en el silencio, no hacia falta tener la habilidad de leer la mente de Edward, todos pensamos los mismo, teníamos miedo de cómo reaccionaria Bella, era posible que nos culpara de no le hubiéramos dicho la verdad, pero también había la posibilidad de que nos entendiera, era frustrante que a veces no podía ver el futuro de Bella.

Cuando amaneció Edward trajo a Bella para que desayunara algo, se veía más tranquila, feliz y ya no estaba tan pálida, pero aun podía ver la tristeza y la preocupación en su rostro, luego de desayuno pidió ir al jardín, Edward como siempre la complació y la sentó en uno de los bancos que había fuera de la casa, pero cuando se iba a sentar

- Edward puedo estar sola – le dijo con una voz distante

- Claro… - mi hermano se veía confundido pero se marcho

**Bella POV**

Era la primera vez que no quería la compañía de Edward, pero debía alejarme de él, mis sentimientos estaban cambiando, ya no lo veía como un hermano o un gran amigo, lo veía de otra manera diferente y para mi desgracia, esos sentimientos debían de ser eliminados a como diera lugar, ¿Por qué?, Por una solo y estúpida razón llamada Aro, si él se llegase a enterar de que me siento un poco atraída por Edward no dudaría en matarlo y eso no lo podía permitir, primero moriría yo antes de ver a Edward muerto _"No siempre podras ocultarlos y lo sabes"_ me dijo mi tonta conciencia _"No soy tonta"_, cállate si no estoy de humor para soportar tus intromisiones

Ahora el problema era que la única forma de eliminar esos sentimientos era alejándome de él, aunque él sea la persona con la que mejor me llevaba entre mis hermanos, era mi mejor amigo, mi protector, pero también era el amor de mi vida, pero todo sea por protegerlo, juro que jamás me volveré a acercar a él a menos que sea necesario, aunque eso me lastimara el alma y el corazón. Mi mirada se poso en el bosque, su olor llego a mi, era tan dulce sentir la esencia del bosque, vi ocho sombras que se acercaban a la casa, venían muy rápido para ser humanos, no eran los Volturi pues podía escuchar sus corazones latir.

- Familia tenemos visitas – susurre

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda mi familia estaba frente a mi… lo raro era que mis hermanos me había rodeados Alice y Rose estaban al lado mis padres, no entendí lo que estaba pasando hasta que desde los árboles aparecieron, siete figuras conocidas y una desconocida

- Sam, Embry, Paúl, Quil, Jared, Seth, Jake – dije en voz alta, _"Y estos que hacen aquí"_ todos voltearon a verme

- ¿Los conoces Bella? – pregunto mi padre sin mirarme parecía tenso

- Si, Jake – señale a mi amigo que estaba en medio del grupo - es mi amigo cibernético y el junto con Sam – señalando al que estaba a su lado izquierdo – me encontraron en el bosque… además a los demás chicos playa ayer… aunque no se quien es la chica

- Vaya así que si era cierto que eras una Cullen – dijo Sam en un tono cortante

- Así es chucho – dijo Rosalie fríamente fulminándolo con la mirada

- Veo que ustedes no le dijeron las reglas a ella, que los chupasangres no podían entrar a la reservación así que venimos a dejarle claro que tiene prohibido entrar – dijo la chica mirándonos a todos con cara de asco

- Leah ya basta… - le dijo Quil con el ceño fruncido… ella solo me seguía mirando con odio, era peor que Jane _"No serán familia esas dos, son igual de brujas"_

- Bella no lo sabia – dijo Alice poniendo frente a ellos – nosotros jamás le había dicho sobre lo que son ustedes chuchos

- Lastima ahora pagara la consecuencias por entrar a la reservación

Mi familia me rodeo, mi madre me todo en sus brazos, no comprendí lo que estaba pasando hasta que Sam dio un paso adelante, vi como se quitaba la camisa y luego lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, el se convirtió en un enorme lobo de pelaje gris, chille tan alto que mi lastime los oídos sensible de mi familia

- Ahora la chupasangre debe morir – hablo Paúl con una mirada triste

- Sam no lo haga – hablo Jake en un tono de voz preocupado

- Pe… pero ¿Por qué? – pregunte yo asustada – ¿Por qué me quieren matar?

- Porque nosotros tenemos un tratado ningún vampiro puede entra a la reservación – me explico Seth con una voz triste

- Pero si vamos al caso yo no soy un vampiro – los amigos de Jake me miraron extrañados – es verdad soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro

- Perdón

Los amigos de Jake parecía sorprendidos, tanto que Sam volvió a la normalidad, ósea ahora era un humano, _"¿Qué demonios es ese chico?",_ al parecer mis palabras los habían dejado en shock absoluto pero ni les preste atención, mire a mi padre el solo me sonrió, me pregunto ¿Por qué?, entonces mire a Edward, en su rostro podía ver el alivio, entonces supe porque mi padre estaba aliviado algo en los pensamientos de ellos debió de ser bueno

- ¿Cómo que eres un mitad vampiro? – pregunto Sam en estado de shock

- Así es… es una muy larga historia así que la resumiré… mi padre biológico es Carlisle que es un vampiro y mi madre biológica es una humana, por lo tanto yo pertenezco a las dos especie humana y vampiro soy lo que se conoce como un ser hibrido

Pero al parecer mi historia no le agrado mucho a Sam y a la tal Leah ya que ahora me miraban con asco

- Jake recuerda lo que te dije en la playa verdad – pareció tratar de recordar y luego asintió – así que sabes la repuesta de porque estuve ahí

Un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios

- De ¿Qué te alimentas? – pregunto Sam, sin bajar la guardia

- Por lo general, comidas humanas y sangre de animales – le respondí de lo más tranquila – la sangre humana no me parece para nada apetecible – haciendo un mueca – sabe peor que la comida que prepara Alice

- Bella – Alice se hizo la ofendida, yo solo me reí

Estuvieron haciéndome pregunta sobre mi nacimiento, sobre la mujer que me dio la vida, en fin un monto de preguntas, parecían que querían saber si yo era una amenaza o no, luego de una hora de interrogatorio, hacia mi persona _"La cual por cierto es molesto"_

- Bueno nosotros nos marchamos – expuso Jake – Dr. Cullen aun sigue el tratado ninguno de ustedes puede ir a nuestras tierras… Bella cuando quieras ir solo llámame

- Esta bien – respondió mi padre sonriendo

- Jake ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Pregunto Leah con el ceño fruncido – acaso le vas a permitir la entrada a eso – no se refería a mi o con "eso" ¿si?

- Leah… Bella es un hibrido como nosotros, además ella no sabia sobre el tratado, ayer se escapo, por eso no conocía el tratado, así que no ahí que matarla

- Pero es un vampiro – señalo Sam aun molesto

- Mitad… su otra parte es la de un humano, si tu estas dispuesto a lastimar a un humano hazlo, pero yo no me voy a manchar mis manos de sangre humana – estoy empezando a querer a Jake

Sam me miro nuevamente, su mirada era intimidante, pero ya no me miraba con odio, me dedico una leve sonrisa

- Como sea – suspiro – El tratado sigue en pie para todos ustedes – mirando a mi familia – Bella eres bienvenida a la Push,

- Gracias… nos veremos luego – les respondí con una sonrisa pero las miradas de mi familia me hizo entender que primero muerta que volver a entrar a la Push

- Por supuesto aun nos debes una carrera – corearon Seth, Quil y Jake

- Si… cuando mis heridas cierren por completo correremos – estaba feliz de tener nuevos amigos a los cuales sus sangre no me afectada

- Claro

- Genial… bueno adiós

- Adiós… - estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Jake me miro – Bella hoy te vez más hermosa que ayer

Me sonroje de golpe, este chico sabio como hacer sentir bien a las personas, escuche unos cuantos gruñidos, la mayoría venían de parte de mis hermanitos celosos, aunque no les hice mucho caso, estaba interesada en porque ellos no olían como los otros humanos, los vi marcharse y mi interés, por saber más sobre ellos iba creciendo, como era que se habían transformado en hombre lobos, jamás había visto algo tan sorprendente y raro al mismo tiempo. Entre nuevamente a la casa, aun intrigada por conocer más sobre mis nuevos amigos, se sentó en la sala, sentí a Emmett sentarse a mi lado y a Rose sentarse a mi lado izquierdo

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron sobre ellos? – pregunte mirando a Rose

- Porque no nos diste tiempo de hablar – me respondió Rose, parecía un poco molesta

- Ya veo… y todos pueden hacerlo – mire a mi padre que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales

- No, solo algunos de los miembros de la Push… - respondió mi padre

- Entiendo, por eso su olor… - dije pensativa

- Verdad que apestan – me dijo Alice que estaba en el suelo junto con Jasper

- La verdad no – negué con la cabeza – todo lo contrario, huele a bosque, es un olor realmente interesante

- ¿De verdad? – me pregunto Rose escéptica

- Si… huelen muy bien…

- Eres rara hermanita, nosotros ni siquiera soportamos ese olor, y tú ni siquiera lo sientes – me dijo Jasper muy serio

- ¿De verdad apestan? – les pregunte, todos asintieron

- Para nosotros si, huelen como a perro mojada y a lodo – me aclaro Alice haciendo una mueca

- Ya veo… creo que por se mitad vampiro, ellos no huelen tan mal como otros humanos… me pregunto si es por eso mismo que los Swan huelen tan bien – pensé en voz alta

- ¿Los Swan? – pregunto mi madre en un tono de preocupación

- Si… ayer cuando me trajeron a casa, su olor no me mareo, ni me asqueo, todo lo contrario, olían de manera muy familia – al decir eso vi a todos tensarse – ¿Dije algo malo?

- Bella ¿Cómo que familia? – pregunto Emmett serio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo veía realmente

- Bueno… como decirlo… su olor se me hizo muy familia, aunque no recuerdo de donde, principalmente el Jefe Swan su olor era muchos más fuerte, que el de la señora Swan – no pase por alto el que mi familia se notaban preocupados – ¿ocurre algo? ¿Por qué están tan preocupados y tensos?

- Será mejor que te lo digamos… igual no lo podemos ocultar por mucho tiempo – me dijo mi madre bajando la mirada

- Decirme ¿Qué? – estaba ansiosa de saber que era lo que me ocultaban

- Bella la razón por la que los Swan, huelen de manera familia para ti… - empezó mi padre, pero parecía indeciso decirme o no, miro a Alice quien solo asintió, que era lo que los tenia tan tensos y preocupados, debía de ser algo realmente grave, para estar así – Bella ¿recuerdas el aroma de tu madre biológica?

- Te refieres a esa mujer humana – asintió, jamás la llamaría madre, mi madre era Esme – la verdad es que n… - iba a decir que no, pero recuerdo vagamente su olor, olía a fresas y a durazno un olor singular, y al mismo tiempo tan parecido al mió – olía de manera muy extraña ahora que recuerdo, tenia dos aromos, Fresa y durazno, esperen un minuto – mire a todos – los Swan huelen de esa misma manera, ¿Por qué huelen igual que esa mujer?

- Porque esas personas son los padres de tu madre… en palabras sencillas ellos son tus abuelos – explico mi padre, yo solo me quede en shock, ellos… los Swan… mis… mis abuelo… no imposible, pero su olor, además el parecido de ellos dos conmigo era similares – Bella, el nombre de tu madre se llamaba Isabel Sabrina Swan, era la primogénita de los Swan, hace cinco años atrás, ella se enamoro o mejor dicho quedo deslumbrada por mi, pero al saber que yo estaba casado, prefirió roba los sémenes con los que yo estaba haciendo unas investigaciones e implantarse, si no me tenia a mi, tendría por lo menos un hijo mió… lo demás ya lo sabes, como no era humana, su cuerpo se fue debilitando hasta que al final murió al tu nacer… fingimos que ella había muerto en accidente automovilístico y borramos todo rastro de tu nacimiento - conocía parte de la historia pero no la conocía completa hasta ahora, esa mujer, por eso ese nombre se me hacia familiar, lo había escuchado antes

- No puede ser cierto – dije aun en shock, me levante del sillón y confronte a mi padre – papa tu me dijiste que esa mujer no tenia familia

- Bella no sabia que tenia familia… – trato de hablar mi padre pero no se lo permitir

- Me mentiste… todos me mintieron – los mire a todo, se veía preocupados – ¿por eso nos mudamos aquí? – pregunte tratando de controlarme

- No… - respondió mi madre alterada – ayer cuando vinieron, Edward leyó sus mentes y vio la imagen de esa mujer, por eso fueron a investigar anoche, y nos contaron sobre lo que encontraron, sobre tu madre y sobre tus abuelos

- En primera esa mujer no es madre – les aclare molesta que ya había dicho dos veces que esa tipa era mi madre – y en segundo lugar ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron ayer?

- No estábamos seguros, por eso Edward y Jasper fueron a investigar sobre ella – me explico Rose

- Entiendo… - no tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo, era demasiada información que procesar – iré a mi recamara… Ed… - le iba a pedir a Edward que viniera conmigo pero me retracte – nos veremos luego

**Edward POV**

Mire a Bella irse, no me agrado que me estuviera ignorando, ni siquiera sabia el porque lo hacia, no había echo nada para que me tratara de esa manera, así que fui a su recamara, para hablar con ella, si me iba a ignorar que por lo menos me diera el porque me trataba así, subía las escalera y cuando estuve frente a su recamara, toque pero ella no respondió, ¿se abra escapado otra vez?, era imposible escuchaba su corazón latir dentro de la habitación, toque nuevamente, pero no recibí repuesta así que abrí la puerta, Bella estaba sentada en la ventana viendo hacia el horizonte.

A mi no podía engañarme estaba realmente dolida de enterarse de la verdad, camine hacia ella y me senté frente a ella, aunque no me miro, sabia que sabia que yo estaba ahí. Su mirada seguía puesta en el horizonte, vi su rostro bañado en lagrimas, odiaba verla así, estire mi mano y seque sus lagrimas, se veía tan triste y desprotegida, justamente como odiaba verla

- Edward – me miro, y se lanzo a mis brazos, seguía llorando – tengo miedo… y si me culpan de la muerte de esa mujer

- Bella… ellos no pueden culparte, esa mujer hizo lo que hizo y no midió las consecuencias – levante su rostro, sus ojos estaba rojos al igual que sus mejillas – tu no tienes la culpa de nada

- Edward… no me dejes por favor, no soportaría todo esto, si tu no estas a mi lado – me abrazo nuevamente

- Nunca lo haré siempre voy a quedarme contigo Bella… te quiero demasiado como para dejarte – le susurre al oído, tal vez ella lo tomaría como unas palabras de hermano

- Yo… tengo mucho miedo – nuevamente empezó a llorar, cada vez más fuerte

Momento como estos, estaba dispuesto a bajarles las estrellas si así ella dejaba de llorar, pero sabia que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que mi dulce Bella se descargara todo lo que quisiera, pero también deseaba tanto que dejara de llorar su dolor era el mió. Estaba haciendo mal amándola pero en el corazón no se manda, había tres cosas de las que estaba seguro 1) Bella era un hibrido, 2) su sangre me canta a una manera inimaginable y 3) estaba locamente enamorado de ella


	9. Pelea desaparecida

**Pelea… ¿Desaparecida?**

**Bella POV**

Dos semanas desde que conocí a mi mejor amigo que resulta ser un licántropo, dos semanas desde que mi castigo a empezado, dos semanas desde que me aleje de Edward, dos semanas desde que se la verdad sobre mi origen, dos semanas desde que vi a los Swan, dos largas semanas en las que mi corazón esta cansado y débil, extraño a Edward, extraño estar en sus brazos, extraño nuestras largas conversaciones, en fin extraño a mi Edward, a mi amigo y al hombre que amo, pero si debo de alejarme de él para que el este a salvo, lo haré, aunque me muera de dolor por hacer eso.

Era jueves soleado nuevamente, Mama, Rose, Alice y Jasper había ido de caza, Edward, Emmett y mi padre estaban en la casa y yo había decidido ir a clases, no tenia ánimos de estar encerrada así que fui a clases, a la hora de receso me senté con Ángela y su grupo, aunque Lauren y Jessica me estaba corriendo con la mirada no les hice caso alguno, hoy era uno de esos dias en lo que no quería pelear con nadie, solo quería distraerme. Luego del almuerzo tenia Biología pero no tenia ganas de sentarme sola, hacia que hice novillos en mis dos últimas clases.

Sin Alice y sus visiones podía darme una vuelta por la Push, solo esperaba que Jake no hubiera ido a clases, subía mi Hale y me fui directo a la Push en menos de diez minutos estaba entrado a la reservación india, recordé el camino que me llevaba a la casa de Jake, desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí con… bueno ya saben con quien, cuando llegue a la calzada de la casa vi dos motocicletas estacionadas, rogué que fuera lo de alguno de los chico, estaciones mi moto al lado de las otras dos motos, baje y me quite el casco, camine hacia la puerta y toque suavemente, arregle un poco mi cabello mientras esperaba. Cuando la puerta se abrió vi a Embry con un pantalón corto y sin camisa cubierto de harina

- Si… Bella – me saludo con un gran abrazo, no tan potente como los de Emmett – ¿Cómo haz estado? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres pasar? – preguntar sin respirar _"Ándale chucho respira, tu si necesitas aire"_

- Jajajaja Embry respirar… - dije riendo pues era igual de hiperactivo que Alice – y si, si quiero pasar

Entre a la casa todo seguía como la ultima vez que estuve ahí, Embry me llevo hacia la cocina en donde estaban Jake, Quil y Seth, todos cubierto de harina, levante la ceja que estaban haciendo ellos cubierto de harina _"hubo una guerra aquí o ¿Qué?"_

- Chicos miren quien vino – hablo Embry mirando a los chicos

Todos me miraron y vinieron a saludarme, aunque no me importaba llenarme de harina me aleje, si Alice veía que la nueva camisa de casimir azul oscuro, estaba muerta

- Lo siento camisa nueva – señalando mi camisa – si la mancho Alice me hará otro Makeover y créame no estoy dispuesta a pasar todo el día en el centro comercial con una vampira que esta loca por las compras – dije de manera dramática, los cuatro me vieron, soltamos la risa al mismo tiempo

- Bella eso si fue gracioso – dijo Seth riendo – por un momento creí que en verdad esa chica podía mantenerte en un centro comercial por todo el día

- No estoy jugando en serio – dejando de reír y poniéndome seria – ¿Qué crees que hace un vampiro con más de un siglo de existencia?, ¿ver crecer la hierba?, pues no mi hermanita adora ir de compras, es el único deporte que no se cansa haciendo

- ¿En verdad esa chica adora ir de compra? – pregunto Quil escéptico

- ¿En verdad ustedes son hombre lobo? – le respondí con otra pregunta – Si, si vieran su guardarropa es más grande que la sala y la cocina de esta casa juntos – los cuatros debieron de imaginarse el armario de mi amigos pues empezaron a reírse – y a todo esto ¿Por qué estaba cubierto de harina?

- Es que hoy Sam estaba cumpliendo los 18 años y queremos hacerle un pastel – me dijo Jake quien aprovecho mi descuido y me dio un beso cerca de los labios – te vez hermosa

- G-gracias – dije avergonzada – y ¿Cómo esta quedando el pastel?

Embry me mostró lo que tenían hasta ahora, parecía que hubiera agarrado lodo de afuera y lo hubiera puesto en una bandeja, estos chicos no sabían de cocina

- Aun falta cocinarlo – Quil me miro con una sonrisa, yo solo puede sentir compasión por Sam, si probaba ese pastel el pobre moría

- Chicos no quiero arruinar su "pastel" o lo que sea que sea eso… pero creo que si alguien lo come morirá de indigestión

- Ven no soy el único que opina lo mismo – afirmo Seth – pero no, ellos quieren hacer un pastel casero y eso que aquí ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar

- Vamos Seth, nada mejor que un pastel casero – Jake parecía encantado con la idea de cocinar

- Si pero a nadie le hace gracia estar en el "Pastel" que sus amigos le cocinaron – Embry dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el pastel a la basura

- ¿Y si compramos uno? – propuso Quil

- ¿Con que plata? si todo lo gastamos en los ingrediente del paste – cuestiono Jake

Los cuatro chicos empezaron a discutir, olvidando mi presencia, ellos eran como Edward, Emmett y Jasper juntos, discutían por todo, tome uno de los delantales que estaba encima del mesón, me lo puse y busque un tazón para empezar a hacer el pastel, estos chicos necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer que sepa cocinar, aunque yo no era tan buena como mi madre cocinaba mejor que ellos cuatro juntos. Empecé a mezclar los ingredientes justo cuando ellos dejaron de discutir

- Bella ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Jake a mi lado

- Hacer un pastel, no vez – moviendo la mezcla

- ¿Sabes cocinar chica vampiro? – me pregunto Seth

- Obvio, aunque sea una mitad vampiro, tengo otra parte que es humana y esa parte ama los dulces, mi madre me enseño a cocinar a los dos años

- ¿Tan pequeña? – cuestiono Quil

- Si es que para esa edad aparentaba tener 5 además era capas de razonar como una niña de 15 así que mi madre me enseño a cocina cosas sencillas como el pastel

Los cuatros estaba sorprendido de mi habilidad cocinando, de seguro creían que como era un hibrido no sabia cocinar, pero que poco sabían de mi, los chicos me ayudaron con adornar el pastel, aunque tuve que regañarlos por comerse las fresas y el melocotón a Seth y a Jake, cuando al fin estuvo presentable el pastel, Quil lo guardo para no arruinar la sorpresa de Sam, mire el reloj de la cocina era las cinco, era hora de regresar a casa, o sino estaba en grandes problemas

- Bueno chicos ya es hora de irme – dije quitándome el delantal – fue un placer ayudarlo con el pastel pero tengo que irme a casa

- Bella ¿Por qué no te quedas a la fiesta de Sam? – me pidió Seth

- Me encantaría pero si no llego a la casa mis padres me matan – aunque no iban a matarme literalmente pero no iba a dejar que mi castigo subiera a tres siglos

- Oh que mal… - Quil hizo un puchero que logro hacerme sonreí, aunque fueran licántropos eran chicos normales

- Pero guárdeme algo de pastel mañana vendré a verlos

- Veremos si podemos guardártelo – dijo Embry aunque por los rostro de Seth y Jake algo me decía que el pastel no iba a llegar a mañana

- Bueno entonces hasta mañana

Salí de la casa dejando a los chicos limpiando el desastre que habían echo, subí a mi moto pero antes de encenderla, Jake se había puesto a mi lado, vaya que era rápido aunque no tanto como Edward

- Bella gracias por ayudarnos con el pastel – agradeció por millonésima vez

- De nada Jake, era mi deber salvar al pobre Sam de esa cosa horrorosa que ustedes llamaron pastel – me reía al recordar la baba que había echo

- O vamos no era tan malo – levante la ceja – bueno, bueno si lo era… - dándome la razón – entonces te veré mañana

- Si… mañana también hará sol así que vendré un rato, es muy sano a ser novillos de vez en cuando

- Si tienes razón… entonces hasta mañana – en un movimiento rápido me dio un beso de media luna – por cierto te vez tan hermosa como siempre

- Jake… - le gruñí – no vuelvas a hacer eso

- Ok… adiós

Encendí mi moto, acelere lo más que pude llenando de tierra a mi amigo, el me gruño yo solo le saque la lengua y me marche, estaba contenta de a ver echo novillos hoy, estar con Jake y sus amigos me agradaba, eran muy amables y dulces conmigo a pesar de ser un mitad vampiro, lo que me hacia uno de sus enemigos mortales, pero sencillamente ellos no le hacia caso eso estaba saliendo de la Push cuando en medio de la carretera había un Volvo plateado en medio de la línea de frontera, _"Oh no tenemos problemas"_ estaban Emmett y Edward esperándome fuera del auto con el ceño fruncido, ahora si que estaba en serio problemas, estacione mi moto frente al auto de Edward

- Sube al auto – me ordeno Emmett serio

- Puedo irme en mi moto si no les molesta – ignore el gruñido que salio de pecho Edward

- Bella sube al maldito auto ahora – me dijo Edward molesto

Si que tenia mal genio a veces, pero para no ponerlos de malas baje de mi moto y camine al Volvo, subí a la parte del copiloto, Emmett tomo mi moto y la puso en su hombro y se echo a correr hacia la casa, Edward subió al auto y arranco, no me dijo ni misa, durante todo el camino tenia la mirada puesta en la carretera.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, trate de bajarme del auto antes de que empezaran las peleas, pero Edward fue más rápido que yo – como siempre – aprisiono mis muñecas y me saco del auto, llevándome a arrastras hasta la casa, me tiro en el sofá sin mucha delicadeza que digamos, respiro varias veces y luego me miro aquí vine

- CON UN DEMONIO QUE DEMONIOS HACIA EN LA PUSH – me grito, yo solo me encogí en el sofá

- Solo fui a visitar a los chicos, nada más Edward cálmate si – le dije sin hacerle mucho caso a su mal genio

- ¿Qué ME CALME?, me dices que me calme – yo solo asentí – sabes como me puse cuando Alice me llamo diciendo que había desaparecido de sus visiones

- Oh vamos Edward no es para tanto – sin darle importancia, era estresante que se preocupara tanto, además Jake y sus amigos no me hacían daño

- QUE NO ES PARA TANTO… SOY TU GUARDIAN O SE TE OLVIDA ESO – me grito

- Yo no te pedí que fuera mi guardián o si – le réglame fríamente

- Bella, entiende si, eres la prometida de Aro y debo protegerte

Ese había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, siempre era mismo, siempre el mismo tema, ya me tenia cansada es que acaso el no entendía que yo no quería nada con Aro, _"Bella cálmate o cometerás una locura"_, no me calmo ya estoy alta de lo mismo, durante tres años a sido lo mismo, el solo esta aquí porque soy la prometida de Aro, yo no le importo ni un poco _"Bella"_

- YO NUNCA PEDI QUE ME CUIDARAS, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE LARGAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ? – le grite furiosa _"Ya lo arruinaste todo"_

- B-Bella

- BELLA NADA, QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, NO NECESITO QUE ME PROTEGAS YO LO PUEDO HACER POR MI PROPIA CUENTA, ASÍ QUE LARGATE DE MI VIDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ

Dicho esto salí de la sala y me fui a mi cuarto, no tenia ánimos de ver a mi padre y tener una discusión, entre a mi cuarto y azote la puerta, por una vez en la vida, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, absolutamente sola _"Bella escucha"_, tu cállate todo esto es por tu culpa, _"¿mi culpa? Y porque es mi culpa"_ porque tu siempre haz estado dando problemas, porque sencillamente no desapareces de mi vida, no necesito una conciencia, déjame sola y no regreses… fue como si mis plegarias hubiera sido escuchadas, aquella insignificante voz se cayo. Me tire en mi cama y cerro los ojos, a veces solo a veces me encantaría estar sola, sin que nadie me molestara, sin recibir los regaños y las locuras de mis hermanos, sin que Edward me protegiera, quisiera tanto poder estar absolutamente sola, con esos pensamiento fui cayendo en un profundo y pesado sueño.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Desperté y todo estaba soleado, vaya que había dormido mucho, me levante de mi cama y me estire, el sueño me había repuesto mi estado de animo, hoy iba a ser un día diferente y también iría a la Push aunque me lo habían prohibido, me daba igual yo ya no era una niña, mire mi cuarto y algo no estaba bien todas mis cosas estaban esparcidas por mi habitación, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par al igual que mi ventana, ¿Qué había pasado aquí?, entonces recordé la ultima vez que mi cuarto había estado en la misma situación, de seguro Alice había renovado mi armario, es que ella no cambiaba.

Salí de mi cama, me encamine a mi armario a ver que ropa nueva me había comprado Alice, pero al abrir mi armario, no había ningún rastro de ropa nueva, era la misma de la semana pasada, OK ahí estaba pasado algo muy extraño, debía de preguntarle a Alice porque mi cuarto estaba hecho un asco.

- Ally ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuarto? – Hable en un tono normal, pero no recibí repuesta alguna – ¿Ally?

Eso si que es raro ¿Acaso no había nadie en casa?, agudice mis sentido de la audición, escuche paso abajo, definitivamente había alguien y por los movimientos suaves y delicados era Alice, ¿Acaso no me había oído?, imposible su sentido de la audición era tan bueno como el mió, salí de mi recamara y me encamine al piso de abajo, baje las escaleras de dos en dos, mi madre me iba a retar pero ya que, llegue al piso de abajo, mi madre estaba al teléfono, pude leer el su rostro la preocupación y la angustia, ¿Acaso estaba pasando algo malo?

- Mami que pasa ¿Por qué estas tan angustiada? – le pregunte, más al parecer ella no me oyó o me estaba ignorando

- Carlisle ¿ya la encontraron? – pregunto en un tono de preocupación

_- Estamos buscado el jefe Swan y todos los policía de Forks la estaban buscando por las alrededores – respondió mi padre, su voz también sonaba preocupada, a quien estaba buscando – Alice ha visto algo_

- No, estaba horrorizada cuando ella desapareció de sus visiones – algo malo estaba pasando, quien había desaparecido, como para tener no solo a Alice horrorizada sino para movilizar a toda la policía de Forks

_- Cálmate la encontraremos, Emmett y Rosalie fueron a Seattle, Jasper a Port. Ángeles, y Edward buscándola en Portland, además lo chicos de la Push están ayudando así que cálmate encontraremos a Bella _

¿A mi?, pero si yo estoy aquí, ¿Qué les pasa?

- Mama porque me estaban buscando si estoy aquí – camine hacia ella y le toque el hombro, ella se volteo a verme

- Alice cariño ¿acaso me tocaste el hombro? – pregunto confundida, Alice salio de la cocina frunciendo el ceño

- No, estoy tratando de visualizar a Bella – respondió mi hermana,

- Pero que les pasa a ambas, Ally, mami estoy aquí frente a ustedes – les dije alterada, como era que no me veían

- Pero sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro

- De seguro lo imaginaste aquí no ahí nadie

- COMO QUE NO AHÍ NADIE Y YO QUE SOY UN FANSTASMA O QUE – les grite furiosa, si estaban jugando a algo no se los iba a permitir

- De seguro son mis nervios – colgó el teléfono

- La encontraremos mama Bella no pudo desaparecer así como así

- QUE NO ESTOY DESAPARECIDA ESTOY AQUÍ – grite nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos – mami, Ally si están jugando no me gusta este juego en lo más mínimo – intente volver a tocar a mi madre pero mi mano atravesó su hombro – ¿Qué?… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto aterrada

Mi madre se encamino al sofá, se sentó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, Alice hizo lo mismo y la abrazo

- Cálmate mama la vamos a encontrar – le dijo Alice a mi madre, la cual estaba sollozando

- Alice ¿Cómo puedo pasar esto?, ¿Cómo es que no lo viste?, ¿Por qué ni tu padre ni tus hermanos oyeron nada?

- No lo se… lo ultimo que vi fue la discusión que tuvieron Edward y Bella, luego ella subió a su recamara y se lanzo en su cama, y después nada, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado

- Pero si estoy aquí – les dije frente a ella – mami, estoy aquí ¿acaso no me vez?

Estaba aterrada que estaba pasando, porque es que no me podían ver, salí de la casa, y corrí hacia el pueblo, debía hablar con alguien y hablar con alguien, para que me ayudara, en menos de cinco minutos estaba entrando al pueblo, baje la velocidad y empecé a correr a velocidad humana

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y no había podido hablar con nadie, cuando me acerca a tocar a alguien atravesaba su cuerpo o peor no podía acercarme a esa persona, eso no me gustaba, era como si yo fuera un fantasma y me asustaba, creía en los vampiros pues mi familia lo eran y yo era una, licántropos mis amigos lo eran, la magia iguales, pero los fantasmas eran otra cosa diferente, me aterraban desde pequeña, seres translucidos que flotaban y caminaban entre los vivos era terrorífico, aunque mi familia eran muertos vivientes, los fantasma eran algo realmente espeluznante, volví a mi casa cansada, ya no sabia que hacer, estaba asustada y triste, que me había pasado.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, vi los autos de mis hermanos, de mi padre y tres patrullas policíacas, entre por la puerta la cual estaba abierta, me encamine a la sala en donde estaban varios agentes policiales y el jefe Swan, los cuales estaban hablando con mis padres y mis hermanos, suspire al ver que aun no podían verme, camine hacia una esquina y me senté ahí, no quería estar en mi cuarto, prefería estar ahí con ellos, aunque no pudieran verme

- Señor Cullen dígame no recuerda que pasado ayer antes de que desapreciara su hija – le pregunto el Jefe Swan a mi padre, que estaba abrazando a mi madre, la cual estaba aun más triste que antes

- No, estaba en mi despacho trabajando, cuando escuche a mi hija y a mi hijo discutir, luego escuche paso subir las escaleras y luego ella azoto la puerta de su cuarto – respondió mi padre en un tono fúnebre, estaba preocupado realmente

- Muchacho ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que ella había desaparecido? – le pregunto a Edward el cual tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana

- Luego de nuestra pelea, a los pocos minutos subí a hablar más calmadamente con ella, pero cuando entre ella no estaba – dios jamás había oído a Edward hablar de manera tan triste y ausente

- ¿Qué fue o que hiciste cuando viste que no estaba?

- La busque por toda la casa y sus alrededores

- ¿Por qué discutieron en primer lugar? – pregunto uno de los agentes que estaba anotando todo lo que se estaba preguntado y diciendo

- Bella fue a la reserva la Push y falto a clases, nos preocupamos cuando no volvió, así que Emmett y yo la fuimos a buscar haya

- ¿Como sabían que estaba haya y no en otro lado? – pregunto nuevamente el hombre

- Bella no tiene más amigos aquí en Forks así que solo pensamos que estaría ahí

- Ya veo… ¿antiguamente la chica había desaparecido?

- Jamás – respondió mi familia a la vez

- ¿No estará en la casa de algún familia o algo? – pregunto el Jefe Swan, mirando las fotos que estaba en cima del piano de Edward, en la que salimos todo nuestra familia, inclusive los Delani

- No – negó Alice – si fuera así se hubiera llevado alguna de sus dos motos ropa o dinero pero nada de eso paso, todas sus cosas están aquí

- Muchos jóvenes en la edad de Bella escapan de sus casas posiblemente eso paso – dijo uno de los agentes

- Bella jamás haría eso – grito Rosalie molesta – Bella no es como los demás adolescentes, ella sabe que si desaparece nosotros moveríamos mal y tierra para encontrarla

No puede escuchar más eso, salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, todos estaban preocupados por mi, y yo ni siquiera sabia porque no me podían ver si estaba ahí en la casa, corrí y me interne en el bosque, no se cuanto tiempo corrí, pase varias ciudades y creo que hasta las líneas fronterizas, solo quería alejarme, lo más que podía de toda aquella locura, yo no estaba perdida, ni siquiera sabia que demonios me estaba pasando, cuando ya no puede correr más me deje caer en la arena, estaba en una playa, no era la de la Push de eso estaba segura. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y caía en un profundo sueño, la imagen de desesperación de mis padres y mis hermanos, todos estaban preocupados por mi.


	10. Niños inmotales vampiros gitanos

**Disclamer: Los personaje de mi fics le pertenece a Sthepenie Meyer yo solo use los personajes para mi fics**

* * *

**Niños inmortales… Vampiros Gitanos…**

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo había pasado, creo que ya más de un mes, desde que ya nadie podía verme, había anuncios buscándome, por la prensa en donde había una recompensa por alguna información sobre mi, en la TV siempre se veían a mis padres pidiéndome que regresara, pero sencillamente no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, nadie podía verme, nadie podía tocarme, lo había intentado todo y aun así nadie podía verme, me había convertido en una nómada, la caza era lo peor que se me daba así que no podía alimentarme de sangre sin resultar lastimarme, así que solo me alimentaba de comida humana.

Mi cuerpo estaba empezando a cansarse más que antes, solo caminar eso no me cansaba, dos días después de salir de mi casa, robe un mochila, algo de ropa y comida, ahora me encontraba en Florida, iba a tomar un avión al lugar más lejano que hubiera, como nadie podía verme subir a cualquier avión semi vació e ir sentada, subí a un avión el cual no tenia ni idea a donde iba y me senté en primera clase, que nadie pudiera verme no significaba que iba a ir en la clase turista, me gusta la comedida, me quede dormida en cuanto el avión despejo y desperté cuando este había aterrizado, baje junto con los demás pasajeros. Al salir me di de cuenta de que estaba del otro lado del continente, más específicamente en Paris, genial siempre quise venir a Europa, aunque nunca de esta manera, salí del aeropuerto, me dispuse a recorrer el lugar, camine por casi tres hora y el sol, estaba empezando a esconderse, debía de buscar un lugar en donde refugiarme, ya que aunque nadie podio verme, no me gustaba caminar a media noche.

Vi a catedral de Notre-Dame, era aun más hermosa que en el libro que mi padre tenia en casa, además a un costado se encontraba el Río Sena, mi padre me había prometido que algún día íbamos a venir todos juntos, lastima que eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Camine hacia la plaza que estaba ahí, me senté debajo de un árbol, aun no tenia sueño y miraba a las parejas que pasaban por ahí abrazadas, familias, niños jugando, como extrañaba a mi familia, sin tan solo supiera que fue lo que me paso en ese momento, podía revertir las cosas, pero no tengo la menor idea, lo único que se es que cualquier cosa inofensiva que entra en contacto conmigo, se vuelve invisible para las demás personas, como el árbol que me encontraba recostada.

- Mamá, Papá, Ally, Rose, Emmy, Jasi, Eddie, quiero verlos – abrace mis piernas y empecé a llorar, siempre que recordaba a mi familia lloraba

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero cuando me pude calma, saque de mi mochila una manzana, empecé a comerla sin gana, hacia más de un mes que no me alimentaba de sangre, que ya la comida humana no me fortalecía como antes, apenas era un sombra de lo que había sido antes, maldita la hora en la que pelee con Edward, si aquella discusión no hubiera pasado ahora estaría con mi familia, con mis amigos, estaría con Edward, termine de comer, cerré los ojos y empecé a tener sueño, hasta que unas risas infantiles me regresaron a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y vi no muy lejos de donde yo estaba a cuatro niños, que no debían de pasar los cinco años, dos eran niñas, muy parecidas, lo que me daba a entender que era gemelas, su piel era oscuros pero con un toque pálido, ambas tenían el cabello negro lizo, usaban unos vestido rojos y blancos, con lazos rojos, los otros dos niños era también de piel oscura pero uno tenia el cabello negro y el otro café claro, llevaban camisas al estilo medieval y pantalones largos, aya que era unos monada aquellos niños. Estaba corriendo detrás de una pelota, me pareció muy tierno,

- Señorita nos pasaría la pelota – escuche decir a uno de ellos, levante la mirada y vi la pelota que estaba frente a mi, más no la tome si lo hacia esta desaparecería

- Señorita – en menos de un minuto tenia a los cuatro niños frente a mi, pero lo que me dejo sorprendida no era el que me hayan visto sino el echo de que sus ojos de era de color borgoña

- O por dios – chille dando un salto – sus ojos

- Esmeralda viste lo que provocaste – le dijo el niño de cabello negro a una de las gemelas que tenia una marca en su frente

- Disculpe mi prima no quiso asustarla – me dijo el otro niño tomando la pelota

- Esperen – los detuve antes de que se fuera – ustedes pueden verme – señalando mi cuerpo

- Si

- ¿Pero como? – eso si estaba raro – Hace más de un mes que nadie puede verme, ni tocarme

- ¿En serio¿ – pregunto la otra niña

- Si – me senté nuevamente en el pasto – y a todo esto ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Yo soy Esmeralda – me dijo la primera niña – ella es Essy – señalando a su gemela – y ellos soy Cars – señalando al chico de cabello negro - y Saúl – señalando al ultimo niño – tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Isabella, pero me dicen Bella – respondí con una sonrisa

- Sabias que significa hermosa en italiano – me dijo Cars con una sonrisa – además huele muy bien, aunque su olor es peculiar, entre humano y vampiro – murmuro para si mismo

- ¡Eh!... así que ustedes si son vampiros

Ellos se pusieron tenso y yo me reí hacia mucho que no lo hacia

- No se preocupen yo soy como ustedes – los chico me miraron extrañados – jajajaja vera soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano

- ¿De verdad? – Saúl estaba sorprendido

- Sip, mi papa es un vampiro y mi madre… bueno esa mujer murió al yo nacer

- Vaya y ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes siendo así? – pregunto Essy sentándose frente a mi, los otros tres niños hicieron lo mismo

- Cuantos… pues cinco años

- Pero si eres grande ¿Cómo es posible eso? – pregunto Esmeralda

- Es que yo crecí muy rápido, no como otros humanos, ahora tengo 5 años y dejare de crecer a los 7 años y ya no podré crecer más

- Oh….

- Y ustedes ¿Cuántos años tienes?, no pasan de los cuatro años

- Pues si – respondió Cars – somos muy, muy viejo, ve aquella torre gigante – señalando la Cátedra de Notre-Dame, yo asentí – aun no había sido puesta ahí cuando yo nací

- Vaya… - pensé en que año fue creada y me sorprendí era realmente mucho más viejos que mi padre

- Los más jóvenes son Essy y Esmeralda creo que papi dicen que tienes 400 años aunque no se cuanto tiempo en eso – respondió Saúl – yo tengo 900 años

Por dios estos niños era demasiado viejos, inclusive más viejo que mi padre, ellos se rieron a ver mi cara de asombro, yo me les uní al rato, hacia mucho que no me reía ni nada por el estilo, con esos cuatro era fácil, me contaron sobre lo que era y que siempre habían vivido en Paris, me contaron sobre sus padres y muchas otras cosas, luego de una hora, sentí en aroma de varios vampiros que se acercaban hacia nuestra dirección, los cuatro niños se levantaron, yo hice lo mismo en menos de cinco minutos estaba rodeada por diez vampiros, todos de piel morena y cabello castaño o negro algunos.

- Niños – hablo una mujer que no pasaba de los 30 años

- Tany mira ella es Bella nuestra nueva amiga – Saúl me presento, los vampiros me miraron, empezaron a gruñir y yo hice lo mismo

- ¿Quién eres muchacha? – pregunto un hombre e cual podía ver que era el jefe del Clan

- Me llamo Isabella, Isabella Cullen – respondió sin dejar de gruñirles

- Tu no eres de estos lares, y hueles extraño – me dijo la mujer llamada Tany

- Vengo de América y huelo diferente porque no soy humana

- Así entonces ¿Qué eres? – pregunto el hombre sin dejar de mirarme

- Soy un…

No pude continuar la vista empezó a fallarme, empezaba a ver doble, mi garganta estaba en llamas, caí de rodilla, ya no podía más, debía de alimentarme, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentí el frió pasto en mi rostro y luego caía en un profundo sueño

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Esme POV**

Un mes dios como era posible que había transcurrido un mes completo y no teníamos información sobre mi niña, los Volturi había movilizados a toda su guardia y a todos los vampiros conocido para ir en busca de mi niña, pero nada nadie la había visto, nadie la podía rastrear, ni siquiera el vampiros más hábil en esa materia, en donde estaría mi bebe, sola en el mundo, pero algo si sabíamos ella no había muerto, pues sino ya lo supiéramos. La Policía de los Estados Unidos estaba buscándola, pues pensaban que pudo a ver sido secuestrada por alguna banda de criminales. Pero yo sabia que no era así, y tampoco pudo a ver sido un vampiro pues lo hubiéramos detectado.

Me encontraba en la habitación de mi pequeña bebé, sentada en su cama, con su oso panda que le había regalado días después de su nacimiento, no podía a verse tragado la tierra, mi niña debía de volver conmigo, con su familia, Edward, Emmett y Jasper la estaban buscando por otros países, Carlisle se había unido a la búsqueda de los Volturi en busca de Bella, Rose, Alice y yo nos había quedado para ayudar a los humanos, pero nada no había ni un solo rastro de mi niña.

- Esme – me llamo Rose desde la entrada del cuarto de Bella, la mire, su rostro también estaba triste y dolido – Los chicos llamaron viajaran a Europa a ver si encuentra algo

- Esta bien – respondí con tristeza

- Alice dice que Carlisle, Aro y Marcus están en África buscando información con otros vampiros de aquella zona – se sentó a mi lado y tomo un oso en su brazos – la encontraremos no te preocupes

- Hija ya no se ni que pensar – empecé a sollozar – han pasado un mes y no había nada sobre ella, es como si…

- No lo digas – me dijo secamente – Bella es una Cullen ella estará bien ya lo veras

- CHICASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS – grito Alice entrado al cuarto tenia una sonrisa en sus labios

- ¿Alice que viste? – pregunto Rose ante que yo

- Bella… - parecía confusa – ella… ella

- ¿Ella que? – pregunte desesperada

- Bella no desapareció – eso ya lo sabíamos – miren – nos estiro un CD

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunte yo sin comprende

- Recuerdan que cuando estamos en Chicago, y me interese en casos paranormales, en donde humanos buscaban enfrentarse a los fantasmas malignos – nosotras asentimos – bueno le regale a Bella un peluche que tenia una cámara integrada para detectar espíritus malignos, y coloque muchas de esas cosas en toda la casa, hoy cuando estaba tratando de visualizar a Bella me tope con una de las cámaras, entonces busque todas la que había en toda la casa y la fui a revela, y cuando la estaba viendo vi algo muy curioso – se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el televisor de Bella, metió el CD, en el DVD

_La entonces la imagen de Bella entrando a su cuarto y azotando la puerta apareció, luego se acostó en su cama, no me pareció nada raro, hasta que una extraña sombra la rodeo por completo, la imagen empezó a distorsionarse, luego se acomodo nuevamente, Edward entro al cuarto, Bella estaba dormida, pero por alguna extraña razón el rostro de mi hijo se descompuso _

_- Bella, ¿Dónde estas? – hablo mi hijo preocupado_

_Salio del cuarto y volvió con mi hijo Jasper y mi esposo, los tres empezaron a buscar a Bella y ella estaba recostada en la cama, Alice adelanto la imagen a cuando Bella se levanto y vio su cuarto, corrió a su armario y lo abrió _

_- Ally ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuarto? – Su voz sonaba extraña – ¿Ally?_

Salio de la habitación y la imagen se traslado a la sala yo estaba hablando con Carlisle, cuando Bella apareció, trataba de llamar mi atención, pero ya jamás la escuche, la imagen fueron pasado, hasta esa misma noche el interrogatorio de la policía y luego Bella saliendo de la casa.

- Alice pero ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Rose nuevamente adelantándose

- No estaba segura cuando vi, entonces analice la situación y todo me lleva a una sola cosa, Bella de alguna extraña forma activo su poder, es decir, su escudo protegiéndola de todo daño, pero al hacerlo se hizo invisible para nosotros, Bella jamás se fue, su escudo paso de proteger sus pensamientos a proteger su cuerpo – Alice sonaba realmente seria, así que eso era lo que debió de pasarle

- Alice pero si es así entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no volví a aparecer? – pregunte intrigada

- Bella jamás había intentado usar su escudo, así que es posible que ella no sepa que es lo que le esta pasando

- Claro por eso nadie la encuentra su escudo esta haciendo lo que sabe hacer proteger a Bella – Rose parecía aliviada pero aun preocupada – Alice si es cierto entonces de nada nos sirve buscar a Bella si no su escudo sigue activado no la encontraremos.

- No exactamente hermanita, verán ante de venir aquí, tuve un visión un tanto borrosa, pero en fin la tuve Bella se encontrara con los demás, pero no se cuando específicamente, pero siento que será pronto

Eso me dio esperanza, mi niña volvería con nosotros, aunque no sabíamos cuando iba a pasar eso, tenia una pequeña esperanza, llame a mis hijos para avisarle las nueva noticias, pero ellos dijeron que seguirían, buscando ya no podían regresar así que la seguirían buscando, aunque fue muy diferente con mi esposo, el había dicho que esperaría en el castillo Volterra con los Volturi, que cualquier cosa que le avisáramos, mi niña iba a regresar pronto.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

**Bella POV**

Sentía mis ojos pesados y cansados, los abrí lentamente, una luz débil llego a mis ojos, parpadee varias veces para tratada de enfocar mejor mi vista, cuando logre enfocar la viste mire a mi alrededor, ya no estaba en aquella plaza, sino que estaba en un pequeño cuarto en donde lo único que había era la cama en donde estaba acostada y una mesa que estaba a mi lado con un tazón blanco con agua, trate de sentarme pero el esfuerzo lastimo mis músculo

- Demonios, necesito ir de caza – murmure volviendo a acostarme

- Ya despertaste que bueno – la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a las gemelas que había conocido en la plaza, detrás de ella venia Tany – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión – haciendo un mueca cuando Essy tomo mi mano

- ¿Te lastime? – me pregunto la niña con tristeza

- No, es solo que hace mucho que no cazo que mi cuerpo me estaba pasando factura – sonríe al ver la sorpresa en la cara de la mujer

- Cazas, acaso te alimentas de sangre

- Así es… aunque sangre de animal, pues no tolero la sangre humana

- Toma sangre de animales que asco – Esmeralda hizo un mueca de asco y yo sonreí

- Jejejeje si se que es raro, pero esa es la dieta de mis padres – dije con melancolía – ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?

- Tres días – respondió Tany, coloco su mano fría en mi frente – la fiebre no cedía y creo que aun no lo hace por completo

- Si eso me pasa cuando no me alimento

- Y ¿Por qué no cazas? – pregunto Essy

- Porque no soy buena cazando, como nosotros cazamos animales, ellos no suelen dejarse cazar tan fácil como los humanos, ellos se defiende y es más peligro pero divertido, pero yo nunca lo había echo por mi propia cuenta, siempre era Edward el que caza por mí, ahora no puedo hacerlo por más que lo intento sin resultar herida o con uno que otro hueso roto

- Ya veo… niñas espérenme aquí bien

Tany salio de la habitación, Essy y Esmeralda subieron a mi cama y empezaron a relatarme todo lo que había pasado, en los últimos tres días, y me contaron en donde me encontraba, unos minutos después entro Tany con el líder de aquel Clan, el cual trabado un extraño barril en sus brazos.

- Que bueno que ya despertaste – me dijo el hombre de manera amable – tienes sed verdad – yo solo asentí – bueno entonces ten – le quito el colcho al barril y me lo acerco, el olor a Sangre humana llego a mi, arrugue la nariz a causa de terrible olor

- No me gusta la sangre humana – tapándome la nariz

- No seas malcriada y tómatela, mira que nos a costado mucho convérselo de que te diera este barril con sangre humana – me regaño Tany, me encogí en hombre, aquella mujer me recordaba a mi madre

- Bien – trate de levantarme pero era en vano, Esmeralda y Essy se ayudaron a sentarme y aquel hombre me entrego el barril – y como me beberé esto, no tiene un popote o algo por el estilo

- Aquí tiene – Tany me entrego un popote un poco largo y lo introduje en aquel barril y empecé a beber, la sangre estaba fría como si hubiera sido sacada del refrigerador

La sed cada vez se fue exigiendo y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, por más que lo odiara la sangre humana, era la única que podía restaurar mi cuerpo más rápido que la sangre animal, mientras bebía Tany me contó sobre el lugar en donde me encontraba, al parecer eran unas sub-catacumbas debajo de aquella ciudad, eran un Alquelarre de más e cincuenta vampiros y todos gitanos, jamás había escuchado hablar de Vampiros Gitanos y estaba sorprendida.

- Y dime Bella ¿Qué hace una Americana en Paris? – me pregunto Azun una vez que había terminado de beberme todo el barril completo

- En realidad no tengo la menor idea, subí a ese avión y cuando desperté ya estaba aquí – fui sincera con ellos, no pensaba mentirle además ellos podía verme y eso era mucho más de lo que otros podían hacer

- Mis hija me dijeron que era un vampiro-humano eso ¿es cierto?

- Así es, mi padre es Carlisle Cullen y es un vampiro y la mujer a la que debería de llamar madre pero jamás lo hago era humana

- ¿Era? – pregunto Tany levantando la ceja

- Es que los nacimientos los híbridos no pueden ser resistidos por los humanos y ellos mueren en el proceso

- Ya veo… y ¿Por qué no la llamas madre? – ahora me pregunto Azun

- Porque mi madre es Esme Cullen y nadie más

- Si tiene una familia… ¿Por qué huiste entonces?

- No estoy huyendo

- A no…

- Es una larga historia

- Tenemos toda la eternidad – bromeo Azun sentándose al pie de la cama

- Bueno por donde empezar…

Durante cuatro hora le conté mi historia y sobre lo que me paso, el porque me había ido de mi casa, Tany me consoló cuando no podía contener la melancolía por volver a ver a mi familia, más Azun solo se quedo pensativo, cuando termine de contarles todo, Azun me miro de arriba a bajo, tomo mis manos y cerro los ojos, no sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe

- Sorprendente – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – jamás en mis toda mi existencia y créeme que e vivido lo suficiente como para ver mucha cosa, había conocido a un escudo tan perfecto como tu

- Eso ya lo sabia – suspire, no había nada nuevo en que mi poder era el escudo

- Ya me di cuenta, pero dime como hiciste para que tu escudo te protegiera a tal manera de desaparecer tu presencia de los demás – ok eso si me descuadro que yo hice ¿Qué?

- ¿Perdón no comprendo?

- A ver… como te lo explico, tu antes protegía tu mente, pero ahora tu escudo se extendió por todo tu cuerpo tanto así que lo hizo invisible para aquellas personas que estaban a tu alrededor – mi quijada toco las sabanas, eso si que no lo sabia

- Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo hice eso ni siquiera lo recuerdo?, ¿Cómo puedo volver a la normalidad? quiero volver a ver a mi familia

- Pues vuelve a meter tu escudo en tu mente

- Como si fuera tan fácil de hacerlo – fruncí el ceño – no se como funciona mi escudo

- Nunca lo habías usado antes – negué con la cabeza – vaya eres más perfecto de lo que pensé, trate de entrar a tu mente pero tu cuerpo me rechazo automáticamente, tu te proteges inconcientemente, eres el primer escudo que conozco así

- Siempre supe que era rara, y ahora estoy más que segura que lo soy

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Dos semanas han pasado desde que estoy con el Alquelarre Gitano, es una Alquelarre muy interesante y el porque podía verme se debía a sus habilidades de Gitanos que veían más haya de lo que otros veían, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió era que habían más de cincuenta vampiros en aquel Alquelarre, era mucho más grande que los Volturi, conocí también a otros niños inmortales, ahora comprendía porque nunca me hablaron de ellos, según Tany los Volturi había prohibido la creación de niños inmortales, y asesinaron a todos los niños a excepción de los hijos de los Gitanos pues ellos los escondieron, en toda era diez niños inmortales, pero solo Saul, Cars, Essy y Esmeralda, tenían más de cuatro años, los demás eran bebes de dos a diez meses, pero eran de verdad una monada, aunque según me había contado Tany, eran una pesadilla cuando se enojaban por eso siempre los mantenían felices.

Durante esas dos semanas, Azun junto con Kat me estaban ayudando a controlar y regresar mi escudo a su lugar, pero era casi imposible, lo bueno era que todos en aquel lugar me aceptaron aun cuando sabia que yo era la prometida de Aro, Tany me dijo que yo seria una excelente reina y que lo más seguro es que yo fuera la más compasiva de todas, si tan solo ella supiera que no estoy interesada en Aro y que amaba a otra persona. Una noche había salido junto con Essy y Esmeralda a la ciudad, las niñas querían ir al festival que se estaba realizando, así que subimos a la superficie, yo iba vestida como una gitana aunque mi piel fuera albina y los humanos no me podían ver.

- ¿Por qué los humanos nos ven tanto?, hermana mayor – me pregunto Essy, ella me considera su hermana mayor a pesar de que ella era más viejas que yo

- No tengo la menor idea… seguro es porque se preguntan que haces dos niñitas a plena noche en las calles – sonreí al ver como unos hombres miraban a las niñas con la ceja levantada

- Pero no estamos sola tu estas con nosotras hermana mayor – respondió Esmeralda tomando mi mano

- Si pero ellos no me pueden ver… mientras mi escudo este rodeando mi cuerpo – suspire

- No importa que ellos no te vean nuestra familia si lo hace

Caminamos durante horas, Essy y Esmeralda eran como mis hermanas mayores, le encantaba comprar cosas, que estaba segura que no iba a usar jamás, de regreso a casa pasamos por la Catedral Notre-Dame, deseaba poder entrar a ese lugar, pero me preguntaba si no se caería en cuanto la pisara, nos sentamos en la plaza a admirar las estrellas, cuando el olor de Satur, Mai y Kat me llegaron, entonces vi a los tres corre en nuestra dirección, Satur me cargo y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo con las niñas, y se echaron a correr, no comprendí aquella reacción, llegamos a una de las puerta secretas para entrar a las catacumbas y de estas pasar a la sub-catacumbas, escuche como las puerta eran cerradas con fuerza.

Llegamos a la casa de Azun y Tany, Satur me puso en el suelo, y fue a llamar a los jefes del Clan, yo no comprendía nada hasta que Azun con una cara no muy agradable a la vista, se notaba tenso y preocupado, y lo combinaba con una sonrisa sádica, trague con dificulta, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando, debía de ser grave, en cambio Tany se notaba muy preocupada

- ¿Qué ocurre Tany? – le pregunte a la mujer la cual se sentó en las escaleras de su casa

- Satur, Mai y Kat, vieron a un grupo de tres vampiros cerca de aquí, y temieron que vieran a las niñas y las mataran – me explico

- Ya veo…

- Mai dice que es mejor acabar con ellos, por si las dudas

- Es peligroso si vieron a las niñas – Mai se acerco a nosotras y me sonrió – además los tres no se veían nada amigable

- Mai tiene razón – secundo Kat… - ese rubio, tenia mucha marcas en forma de luna creciente y sus ojos eran de un muy raro… ocre si mal no recuerdo

Un minuto había dicho rubio y de ojos ocre acaso serian mis hermanos

- Chicos díganme había uno fortachón con cara de niño, otro de cabello cobrizo todo rebelde

Todos me miraron, pero asintieron

- Sabes ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Azun

- Claro que si, son mis hermanos el rubio es Jasper, el fortachón es Emmett y el de cabello cobrizo es Edward – estaba feliz podía ver a mis hermanos

Entonces caí en cuanta que ellos a mi no me podía ver, baje la mirada, de nada me valía verlos si ellos no podía hacerlo conmigo

- No los lastimen ellos de seguro solo están de paso – mi voz sonaba muy apagada

- Quieres verlos ¿verdad cariño? – me pregunto Azun, yo asentí – entonces vamos a verlos

- De nada va a servir ellos no pueden verme a mi, así que es mejor no verlos, me haría más daño, verlos y que ellos no me noten – empecé a llorar en silencio, añoraba ver a mis hermanos, a mi familia, a Edward, pero de que me iba a valer eso, si ellos no iban a notar mi presencia.

Sentí como todo me miraban con compasión, así que me levante y me fui a mi recamara, a seguir llorando, había pasado mucho y aun no conseguía como hacer que el escudo volviera solo a proteger mi mente, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuche a Jun

- Azun nos vampiros extraños estaba a fueras de las catacumbas y estaban teniendo una pelea con los guardias – hablo jun con desesperación

Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía, mis hermanos estaban peleando, con los guardia de las catacumbas, no eso no podía pasar, esos guardias lo matarían en menos de un segundo, me di la vuelta y salí de la casa y corría hacia las puerta principal de las catacumbas, sentía los otros venir detrás de mi pero lo único que me preocupaba ahora era ellos, mis hermanos, mi gran oso Emmy, mi dulce Jasper, pero principalmente el amor de mi vida Edward.


	11. Beso, sentimientos

**Hola regrese, disculpe la demora, pero como muchas ya saben estaba en reabilitacion por padecer de Anorexia, e de decir q no pienso volver a ese lugar, era horroroso, pero me hizo ver muchas cosas., entre ellas q puedo estar delgada comiendo sanamente y q deberia estar a gusto con mi cuerpo, asi q jamas volvere a caaer en esas tonterias infantiles**

**A todos aquellos que leen Guardian de mi corazon el miercoles o el jueves actualizare, ya q voy por la pagina 15 y aun no voy ni por la mitad de esa capiu.u creo q voy a tener q cortarlo, pero aun no estoy segura, bueno aqui les dejo el poxumi capi de Vampiere Moon**

**Disclamear: Twilight no me pertenece sino a una des mis escritora favoritas Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes un poco... bueno juego mucho con los personajes jajaja adios**

* * *

**Un beso, Sentimientos**

**Edward POV**

Había llegado Paris, algo nos había impulsado a ir a ese lugar, cuando llegamos nos dimos cuentas de que había un festival o algo por el estilo así que nos metimos entra las personas y nos pusimos a investigar sobre si alguien había visto a Bella, aunque Alice nos había dicho que el escudo de Bella la estaba ocultado de nosotros, ni mis hermanos ni yo nos dábamos por vencido, necesitaba ver a Bella, abrazar, sentir su corazón latir, en fin necesitaba tenerla cerca, durante más medio mes no había podido verla, no sabíamos nada de ella y eso me estaba matando.

Y no era el único ya que Emmett, ya no tenia el mismo animo que antes, ahora era muy serio y frió, su único pensamiento era encontrar a Bella, cuando me metí en su mente para saber ¿el por qué de su gran intereses por ella?, entonces lo vi, Bella le recordaba a Sara su hermanita pequeña, la cual fue secuestrada por unos tipos quienes la mataron a los pocos días, Emmett jamás se había perdonado eso y cuando Bella llego a su vida fue como si tuviera una segunda oportunidad. Jasper con el la historia era muy sencilla y posesivo, Bella era su hermana y así tuviera que mover piedra por piedra la encontraría, y yo bueno la amo por eso necesito encontrarla.

- Nadie la ha visto – me informo Emmett cuando estuvimos cerca de la Cátedra Notre-Dame

- Le pregunte a cada humano y nadie la ha visto – hablo Jasper detrás de Emmett – será mejor que continuemos

- Esta bien ándanos

Iba a empecé a correr cuando el aroma de cinco vampiros llamaron mi atención, pero su olor era extraño un mezcla de sangre y húmeda, lo raro era que ellos estaba huyendo y si mal no recordaba a todos los vampiros se le habían dado la orden de ayudarnos con la búsqueda, mire la dirección de donde provenía ese olor, vi varias melenas moverse a muy rápido

- Edward sigamos a esos tipos – me dijo Jasper _"Ahí algo en sus emociones que me perturba" _

- ¿Qué es? – pregunte interesado

- Están preocupados y ansiosos como si trataran de perdernos de vista

- ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Acaso no saben que deben de ayudarnos? – gruño Emmett de mal humor

- No estoy seguro del porque hacen eso… pero tengo un extraño presentimiento – mirando en dirección hacia donde estaba huyendo los vampiros

- Entonces sigámoslo y preguntémosle

Corrimos tras de ellos, pude ver la velocidad que se movían pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron los pensamientos de uno de ellos, él cual solo pensaba en una sola cosa proteger a la chica que su amigo Satur tenia en brazos, localice al hombre llamado Satur, sus pensamiento estaban puesto en dos niñas inmortales que tenían sus otros dos amigos, leía la mente del otro el cual también estaba preocupado por las niñas inmortales, entonces lo que vi en la mente de los tres tipos que hizo que me detuviera, mis hermanos también lo hicieron a ver que yo no daba un paso más

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – me pregunto Emmett intrigado por mi actitud _"Muévete o los pederemos"_

- Emmett… ellos… ellos tienen a Bella – dije si aun créemelo, ellos tenia a mi Bella en su poder

Eso fue suficiente, para que los tres aumentáramos la velocidad, pero los perdimos de vista en un cementerio, un tanto viejo y abandonado

- Genial ahora si parecemos muertos vivientes – bromeo Jasper viendo el lugar tan lúgubre

- A ¿Dónde diablos se fueron esos tres? – se pregunto Emmett olfateando el lugar – no huelo nadas más que tierra, muertos y lodo

- Hermano no todo lo que parece lo es… - hablo Jasper – ¿recuerdas la historia del Jorobado de Notre-Dame?

- La historia del chico ¿Qué tenia un joroba como un camello?, la cual Bella siempre lloraba porque el chico no se quedo con la mujer gitana – Jasper asintió

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una historia infantil con esto? – pregunte yo

- Recuerdan las Catacumbas, según lo que se, si existe en verdad y lo más probable…

- Es que ellos se refugien en ellas – termino de decir Emmett – genial pero donde demonios esta la entrada? _"Piensa Emmett piensa como le hizo Quasimodo, creo que Esmeralda le dio un collar, pero nosotros no lo tenemos y ¿ahora que hacemos?"_

- Emmett deja de pensar tanto – Jasper frunció el ceño, ya que con tantos pensamientos que Emmett tenia en su cabeza el sufría, y eso que no era el que leía mente - Para eso usaremos al lector de mentes – volteando a verme

Suspire pero hice lo que tenia que hacer, me concentre en escuchar otros pensamientos a parte de los de mis hermanos, y lo hice eran diez hombre a unos 20 metros de donde nosotros estábamos, corrí en la dirección de donde venían aquellos pensamientos, Jasper y Emmett venían detrás de nosotros, iba a derribar la puerta cuando diez hombre de piel morena pálida salieron de aquella lugar.

- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntaron todos a la vez

- Venimos por lo que es nuestro – gruño Emmett agazapándose

- No de de que hablan – dijo uno de los guardias haciendo lo mismo que Emmett

- De nuestra Bella, sabemos que esta ahí, regrésenosla – gruño Jasper el cual empezó a mostrar los dientes

- No sabemos de que hablan, pero es la ultima vez que se lo repetimos lárguense – hablo otro tipo molesto

- No sin ella – hable yo en un tono firme

- Entonces no nos quedaran de otro más que matarlos

Los diez hombre se lanzaron contra nosotros, Emmett, Jasper y yo nos defendíamos, pero esos tipos sabían pelear muy bien, pero no nos iba a vencer, golpee a dos al mismo tiempo y los mande a volar y me lance sobre ellos, Emmett peleaba con cinco al mismo tiempo y por lo que veía no iba ganando, quise ir a auxiliarlo pro si lo hacia los otros dos tomarían ventaja de eso, Jasper estaba en otro lado peleando con tres, pero el estaba ganando, me lance contra aquellos dos tipos dispuesto a despedazarlo, cuando el grito de Emmett de detuvo, mire en su dirección y vi que uno de esos tipos le había arrancado el brazo

- ¡Emmett! – corría ayudar a mi hermano al igual que Jasper, al diablo si ellos nos atacaban debíamos ayudar a nuestro hermano

Jasper y yo golpeamos a los cinco tipos y nos colocamos al lado de nuestro hermano, el cual esta sufriendo

- Resiste hermano te sacaremos de aquí – dijo Jasper tomando el brazo de Emmett

- No me iré sin recuperar a Bella – trato de ponerse en pie – vinimos aquí por ella y no nos iremos si mi humano

- Hermano, estas lastimado – trate de hacerlo entrar en razón

- Lo siento pero eso no lo haré, le prometí a las chicas regresar con Bella y eso haré o moriré en el intento, no puedo regresar sin ella – ahora comprendía porque Bella era tan cabeza hueca, con Emmett como hermano no le quedaba de otra

- Esta bien… - cubrí a mi hermano al igual que Jasper

- Espero que Alice me perdone por esto – Jasper parecía melancólico

Los diez vampiros nos cubrieron, pero no íbamos a morir sin dar la lucha, nos abalanzamos sobre nuestros adversarios, cuando una ráfaga de viento nos separo a todos, nuestro contrincante voltearon a la entrada de las catacumbas, en la cual había cinco hombre y una mujer. Pero lo extraño era que todos tenían la vista puesta en frente de ellos y no era exactamente en nosotros, sino en algo o alguien que estaba frente a ellos

**Bella POV**

Aquello era horrible, mis hermanos y mis amigos enfrentándose en una batalla, mis amigos Gitanos lo tenían rodeados y se disponían a lanzarse sobre ellos, mire a mis hermanos tenían sus ropas rasgadas y destrozada, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que Emmett no tenia unos de sus brazos, eso me enfureció, por más que fueran mis amigos jamás se los iba a perdonar.

- BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – grite con todas mis fuerza, mi escudo fue expulsado y separo aquella pelea

Todos me estaba viendo, todos menos mis hermanos, aquello no me gusto, quería que me vieran, quería ayudarlos, quería volver a sentirme en los brazos de mis hermanos, camine hacia ellos, a pesar de que mis amigos intentaron detenerme pero mi escudos los repelió a todos, vi la sorpresa en la cara de mis hermanos, pero me daba igual si no me veía, quería estar cerca de ellos, me puse frente a frente a Edward

- Quiero que me, veas por favor – toque su rostro, pero no recibí repuesta alguna, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, quería que me viera, quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí – NECESITO QUE ME VEAN POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sin proponérmelo o si era mi inconciencia, hacerse mi rostro al de Edward, entonces lo hice le di mi prime beso al hombre al que amaba, sus labios estaban un poco friós y tiesos, pero a mi me daba igual, esa era la única manera en la que podía demostrarle mis sentimientos aunque él no me pudiera ver. Pero lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba, sentí los brazos de Edward apresándome y atrayendo aun más hacia su cuerpo, empezó a corresponder el beso inocente que le había dado a uno llenos de pasión y deseos, aquel beso era único y inigualable, lleve mi mano a su cuello y profundice más aquel beso, nuestras lenguas se empezaron a danzar juntas, cuando estaba en la mejor parte del beso, mi necesidad de respirar me hizo separarme de él, continuaba con los ojos cerrados temía que si los abría vería la intriga y la confusión en su rostro, pero igual lo hice abrí mis ojos

- Hola – me dijo con una voz extremadamente sexy – te han dicho ¿Qué esa necesidad que tienes de respirar es fastidiosa?

- Si, pero que quieres que haga, no puedo dejar de respirar o moriré – respondió feliz, él me podía ver, me separe de él un poco y vi a mis hermanos

Jasper corrió a mi lado y aparto a Edward y me abrazo con fuerza

- Bella, Bellita, Bellin, Bela ¿eres tu? – me aparto un poco para verme - no sabes el susto que nos diste – me reprocho con furias

- Lo siento Jasi – haciendo un mohín

- No importa me alegra volver a verte hermanita – nuevamente me abrazo y sentía el amor que me trasmitía

- Oigan y yo ¿Qué? – gruño Emmett

Me separe de Jasper y vi a mi hermano, estaba herido pero aquella sonrisa de niño pequeño hizo que la tristeza desapareciera, corría a su lado y me lance a sus brazos – o brazo –, el me abrazo con un solo brazo y ambos caímos al suelo

- Vaya te haz echo muy fuerte enana – me dijo palmeando mi espalda

- Emmy no sabes cuanto extrañe estar en tus grandes brazos – le dije llorando de la emoción de ver a mi hermano – hermanote te extrañe muchísimo

- Yo igual enana, aunque ya no podré abrazarte con los dos brazos – levante la mirada, esta sufriendo, mire su brazo a un lado de nosotros – Espero que Rose me siga queriendo con un solo brazo

- Eso no seré necesario – le dije bajándome de su gran cuerpo

Tome su brazo, Tany corrió a mi lado para ayudarme, pero claro como siempre mis hermanos le impidieron el paso

- Déjenla pasar, Tany es mi amiga no me hará daño – le dije con una sonrisa

- Esta bien – ambos se apartaron

- Bella ¿estas segura de lo que vas a ser? – me pregunto con preocupación

- Sip, me ayudaras verdad – la mire suplicando

- Si… pero para no arriesgarnos Azun ven acá – le ordeno a su esposo

Azun llego a nuestro lado, junto con todos los otros vampiros que había estado detrás de mi, los guardias se disculparon con mis hermanos y le explicaron porque los habían atacados, ellos los perdonaron a regañadientes

- ¿Lista Bella? – me pregunto Azun en un tono de preocupación

- Si…

- ¿Qué harás? – me pregunto Emmett claramente confundido

- Usare la curación contigo

- ¿Qué tu que? – Chillo claramente furioso, se iba a aparta pero cinco vampiros Gitano lo detuvieron – Suéltenme, no ven que si lo hace Bella puede…

- No me pasara nada ya lo veras – le asegure aunque yo no estaba muy segura de no sufrir ningún daño

- ¿Bella? – me llamo Edward preocupado, lo mire y le sonreí

- Estará bien ya lo veras – trate de trasmitirle a Jasper tranquilidad y que el se las trasmitiera a todos, y al parecer así fue pues sentí un ola de calma rodearnos

Me levante del suelo Azun tomo la mano de su esposa y los dos se pusieron a mi lado, tome el brazo de Emmett con mi mano derecha y con la otra toque el cuerpo su pecho, comencé a concentrarme, sentía la calidez que invadía mi cuerpo y este pasaba a mi mano derecha, junte el brazo de Emmett a su cuerpo, cinco minutos después ya este estaba nuevamente unido a su cuerpo

- Woooh – fue lo unico que puedo decir mi hermano, empezó a mover su brazo y a mostrarme sus músculos

- Que bueno… - me separe de ello y caí sentada en el suelo exhausta

- ¿Te sientes bien? – me pregunto Edward estirando su mano para que yo la tomara

- Si… pero no creo poder levantarme – respondí con una sonrisa – usar mi poder es muy agotador, inclusive si use a otros dos vampiros

- Ahí Bella eres una cabeza hueca – se agacho y me tomo entre sus brazos – ¿Qué voy a ser contigo?

"_Puedes hacerme todo lo que tu quiera querido"_ rayos la reina de Roma volvió _"Y tu jovencita como se te ocurra hacer eso, sabes el susto que me diste cuando no podía saber lo que hacia, me silenciaste no lo vuelvas a ser jamás"_ como puedo hacer que mi escudo vuelva a parecer, mi conciencia ya suena como si fuera mi madre _"Y sonare así todas las veces que hagas eso"_ ya cálmate si, _"Bien pero solo por esta ocasión"_, suspire extraña pelear con mi conciencia

- ¿En que estas pensado? – me pregunto Edward, estábamos caminado hacia la entrada de las catacumbas

- En lo mucho que los extrañe a todos – recosté mi cabeza en su pecho – en especial a ti… ¿Cómo esta mama y papa?

- Digamos que cuando regreses te espera un gran castigo – me dijo en un tono burlón, sabia que eso iba a pasar

- Pero yo no tuve la culpa – me defendí – ¿verdad Azun que no fue mi culpa que mi escudo se entendiera a mi cuerpo?

- Eso es cierto la princesa no tuvo la culpa de lo que le paso, aunque me pregunto como lo hizo, ni siquiera ella mismo lo sabia, y como volvió es mucho más intrigante – respondió Azun en un tono pensativo, definitivamente él y mi papa serian bueno amigos

- ¿Princesa? – pregunto Emmett que venia a nuestro lado derecho

- Le decimos así a Bella pues es la prometida de esos sádicos de los Volturi – respondió Tany con asco al menciono a mi "prometido" y su clan

- ¿No les agrada o me equivoco? – pregunto Jasper con diversión, si tan solo supieras hermanito

- Lo odiamos – respondió todos los Vampiros gitanos al mismo tiempo, yo solo me reí no era nada del otro mundo que tan solo mencionar a los Volturi frente a ellos lo hacia enojar

- Entonces si los odian, ¿Cómo es que han cuidado a Bella todo este tiempo? – Volvió a preguntar mi hermanote – es decir ella es la prometida de Aro, ¿Por qué no la mataron?

- No podríamos matar a una niña tal dulce y bella, como lo es nuestra princesa – respondió Azun el cual considera como un tío muy querido

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Llegamos a la ciudad de los Gitanos en la sub-catacumbas, mis hermanos estaban sorprendidos de ver aquella gran ciudad llena de vampiros por todos lados, me dio mucha risa pues mis hermanos estaban en shock, al ver a tanto vampiros y niños inmortales, a su alrededor, y que todos pudieran convivir en paz entre ellos.

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – escuche los gritos de los niños inmortales que venían hacia donde estábamos nosotros unos corriendo y otros gateando

- ¡Son Niños inmortales! – mis hermano estaban tensos, y sabia que era porque los niños inmortales hacia muchos que fueron asesinados por ser inestables

- ¿Cómo es que tienen niños inmortales en este lugar?, ¿acaso no saben que están prohibidos?, ¿Qué los Volturi los exterminaron a todos ellos? – hablo mi Edward con preocupación

- No se preocupen ellos no son peligroso, han tenido siglos de practicas para controlar su mal genio – les aclare, no quería que ellos lastimaran a los pequeños

- Pero aun así son peligroso – Emmett se puso frente a mi para protegerme

- No seas payaso Emmy e estado viviendo con ellos durante dos semanas y jamás me han atacado, así que muévete – como pude me salí de los brazos de Edward, aparte a Emmett y recibí a los pequeño con lo brazos abierto

- Ela cueto – me dijo uno de los más pequeño que no pasaba de los 2 años en apariencia

- Si, Ela cuento – me dijo otro un poco más grandecito de 4 años

- Bueno vamos a la plaza para leerles el cuento de…. A ver cual quieren – les pregunte a los pequeños, todos sacaron libros de diferente cosas – a ver que tal el patito feo – los niños gritaron emocionados mientras que las niñas hacían unos hermoso pucheros

- No gusto Ela, pometiste leenos pincesas, lo pometiste – me dijo Aris una de las amigas de Essy y Esmeralda

- Esta bien entonces le contare la historia de la Sirenita

- WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Las niñas celebraron su victoria, mientras los chicos solo suspiraron resignados, no les gustaban las historias de princesas, pero siempre las escuchaban, Essy y Esmeralda me tomaran de ambas manos y me arrastraron hacia la plazas

- Esperen no pueden llevarse a Bella – Edward se puso delante de nosotros

- Quítate del camino adulto – hablo Fran un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años más o menos que miraba a Edward con odio

- Edward será mejor que te quites, estaré bien – le dije con una sonrisa, sabia bien que aunque ellos tuvieran un autocontrol de sus emociones, cuando se enojaban nadie podía pararlos

- Bella… - estaba preocupado por mi lo sabia muy bien

- Estaré bien te lo prometo – sonriéndole con dulzura

- Esta bien – suspiro resignado, le dedique una sonrisa y me fui con los niños a la fuente para contarles un cuento

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Luego de leerle el cuento a los pequeños, me dirigí hacia la casa de Azun sabia que mis hermanos me estaban esperando ahí, Essy y Esmeralda venia hablando de lo mala que era Ursula la mala del cuento, a pesar de que muchos estaban estancados en el año y medio, parecía comprender los cuentos que yo solía contarles, era lo que más iba a extrañar de estar en este lugar, aquí yo era la mayor de los niños – a pesar de que muchos de ello era más viejos que yo inclusive algunos era muchos más viejo que mi padre – cuando regresara a casa seria nuevamente la nenita de la casa, pero eran los sacrificios que debía a ser contar de regresar a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Azun vi a mis hermanos y a Edward, hablando con varios vampiros que Vivian ahí, muchos curiosos querían conocer a los nuevos vampiros que había venido desde fuera y que era vegetariano, algo que nadie realmente se lo creía ni a mi cuanto se los dijes, todos estaban sorprendidos aunque unos cuantos lo veían aun si creerlo.

- Y en verdad pueden vivir si tomar sangre animal – le pregunto Satur a Emmett se veía incrédulo

- Por supuesto, es más podemos controlarnos siempre que estamos rodeados de personas sin sentir sed alguna – respondió Emmett orgulloso, a ese hombre si que le gustaba llamar la atención, era igual o peor que Rose

- Wooow creo que lo voy a tener que intentar – y Claro a Satur le encantaba los desafíos, y entre más grandes mejor

- Nah, eres demasiado… como se diría… carnívoro, no dudaría ni tres días con nuestra dieta – con una mirada burlona

- ¿Quieres apostar? – le pregunte desafiante

- Claro porque no – colocando su famosa cara de póquer

- ¿Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás?

- Quiero un autógrafo de Quasimodo – grito a todo pulmón, toda la sala se quedo sumergido en un silencio abrumado, baje la mirada avergonzada y se que también Jasper y Edward lo hicieron

- No quieres también conocerlo – escuche decir a Kat con sarcasmo

- Se puede – la voz de mi hermano se escuchaba esperanzado, era hora de intervenir

- Emmett, esa persona jamás existió es solo una historia – le dije aun con vergüenza

- Que mal y yo que tenia tantos deseo de conocerlo y darle concejos para conocer chicas – hizo un puchero, es que Emmett no podía ser más infantil por el amor de dios, ¿Qué tendrá el en la cabeza mosca o que?

- Seguro que es un vampiro y no un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de ese muchacho – escuche decir a Arthur uno de los vampiros más viejo de ese lugar

- A veces me da pena hasta decir que es me hermano – escuche decir a Jasper

Busque con la mirada Edward, el cual estaba en una de las esquina hablando con Azun, de seguro le estaba pregunta algo con referente a ella, entonces busco a Mickael el único que la podía ayudar en estos momentos, pero en no estaba en la casa.

"_Genial cuando lo necesito no esta, pero cuando no lo quiero ver se me aparece hasta en la sopa"_ pensé molesta de que por primera vez cuando necesitaba a ese vampiro ninfomano este sencillamente no apareciera

Me disculpe con todos un momentos y salí en búsqueda del vampiro ninfomado, más molesto, egocéntrico y caprichoso que había conocido en mi existencia, sabia a la perfección n donde se encontraba, en el Bar "Blood", curioso nombre ya que no sirven sangre sino vino o cervezas ligados con sangre, estos vampiros tienen una vida un poco diferente a los de la mayoría. Cuando llegue al bar que gracias a dios no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Azun, entre como si nada, busque a Mickael y como me lo suponía estaba con una vampira muy parecida a Rosalie solo que de tes oscura y cabello negro oscuro, la cual usaba un vestido un poco más arriba de las rodillas, Mickael camine hacia ellos y me puse detrás de Mickael

- Mickael puedo hablar contigo – le dije con una voz un tanto seductora, para llamar su atención

- ¡Eh! – gira su cabeza para verme - Pero si es mi querida Bellabel – fruncí el ceño ante el ridículo mote que me había puesto – sabia que algún día ibas a venir a rogarme que te hiciera compañía, Anita querida nos vemos después – mirando a su amiga quien me miro con odio

"_Genial mi primera enemiga desde que vivo aquí"_ pensé con ironía

Mickael se levanto de su silla, me rodeo con sus brazos, empezamos a salir hasta la salir pero antes voltee a ver a la vampira que aun me miraba con ira, quise tener el poder de Edward y poder decirle que no era lo que parecía, pero no lo tenia así que debía de resignarme a que ella no le agradara. Una vez a fuera del Bar, sentí la mano de Mickael tocando mi trasero, así que me separe de Mickael

- ¿Qué pasa Bellabel? – me pregunto con inocencia quería golpearlo pero sabia que si lo hacia no me iba a poder ayudar

- En primer lugar Mickael es Bella, no Bellabel, ni Bellicita, ni mucho menos Bellanena, es Bella y punto entendiste – le dije con firmeza el solo sonrió – en segundo lugar te dije mil veces que alejaras tus manos de mi cuerpo

- Bellb… digo Bella, sabes que a veces mi mano se casan y baja hasta ahí no es mi culpa – otra vez la inocencia volvió a cubrir su rostro, como me daban ganas de golpearlo

- Ya, ya en fin quiero que uses tu poder y borres la memoria de unos vampiros – le dije casi en un susurro

- ¿Estas segura? – me dijo en un tono serio

- Si – baje la mirada con tristeza

- ¿Por qué?- me pregunta mientras caminábamos en dirección a la casa de Azun

- Porque lo más probable es que hoy nos vayamos a casa, y temo que Aro lea la mente de alguno de ellos y descubra esta ciudad, y a los niños inmortales estoy seguro que los mataran a todos y no quiero que eso pase – le dije mire a mi alrededor, tanto vampiros que vivían en paz y armonía a pesar de ser carnívoros, trataban de vivir sin tantos líos y problemas, pero si Aro sabia de su existencia, estaba más que segura que los mataría a todos por no seguir con su reglas

- ¿Y quieres que use mi poder y les borre los recuerdos?

- No todos solo la existencia de este lugar, no se cámbialos, haz lo que tu quieras, pero que no recuerden de este lugar, solo que Azun y Tany me ayudaron nada más

- Esta bien… pero con una condición – con una mirada llena de picardía

- Olvida cualquier idea que te pase por la cabeza Mickael – furiosa ya sabia que iba a pedirme algo que no iba a obedecer

- Oh vamos… un besito en la boca

- No

- Mejilla

- No

- Frente

- No

- Nariz

- Olvídalo y hazme ese favor por fa – rogándole aunque la verdad por dentro quería saltarle encima y quitarle la cabeza

- Bien, pero promete que volverás pronto si – hablo con tristeza, algo realmente raro en el

- Lo prometo

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Edward POV**

Bella había desaparecido de mi vista por unos minutos y cuando regreso lo vi con un vampiro muy joven, el cual se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, y sus pensamiento no eran nana inocentes eran peores que los de Emmett hacia Rosalie, esos pensamientos tuve que bloquearlos, o mi pobre mente quedaria traumatizada para la eternidad y no existe ninguna manera de que pueda borrar esas ideas asi de facil cuando sus pensamiento pasara de los xxx a lo ultra xxxx, me acerque a ellos, para alejar a mi Bella de ese ninfomano, en cuando Bella mi vio me sonrió, la furia que sentía se había desvanecido con tan solo esa simple sonrisa, me acerque a ella y la separe de ese vampiro, quería poder hablar con ella a solas, había mucho que quería preguntar y mucho que quería decirle que no podía esperar hasta que estuviéramos lejos de ahí, Bella pareció entender lo que quería.

Salimos de la pequeña casa, caminamos hacia la salida de las catacumbas y luego hacia el pequeño parque que había frente a la Catedral de Notre-Dame, la noche era tranquila y había una hermosa luna llena en todo su esplendor encima de nosotros. Ella se sentó frente a un gran árbol y yo la imite, estuvimos en silencio un rato hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué ocurrí ese día Bella? – pregunte al recordar la discusión que había tenido aquel día que desaprecio – jamás habíamos peleado, ¿Qué ocurrió para que discutiéramos de esa manera? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Estabas enojada? ¿Qué paso? – estaba desesperado por una respuesta y ella lo noto, ya que bajo la mirada

- No, tu no… hiciste nada malo, fui yo – escuche su corazón latir mucho más rápido de lo normal y sus mejillas pintarse de un hermoso color carmín, como habia extrañado ver sus mejillas teñirse de esa manera

- No entendiendo Bella – realmente no entendía ¿Qué ella había ello mal?

- Edward, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – levanto la cabeza pero no me miraba a mi sino hacia otro lado

- Claro Bella, sabes que entre tu y yo no hay secretos, puedes preguntarme lo que sea, sabes que siempre te voy a responder con la verdad – tome sus manos para animarla a hablar

- Bueno… yo – tartamudeo nerviosa, ¿Qué ocurría con ella para que estuviera tan nerviosa?, tomo aire y me miro - ¿Por qué me estas cuidando?

- ¡Eh!, ¿Cómo que porque te cuido Bella? – levante ambas cejas confuso

- Es decir, ¿me cuidas por deber? o ¿Por qué en verdad quieres hacerlo?

Me quede en silencio por unos minutos, esa pregunta si que me había tomado desprevenido, de todas las preguntas que me pudo a ver echo ¿tuvo que ser esa?, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso, que bueno que era vampiro, porque si no de seguro estuviera tan rojo como Bella

- Bella, sabes que Aro me pido que te cuidara hasta que cumplieras los 7 años de vida, es mi deber hacerlo… – vi como su mirada de ensombrecía, bajo la mirada con tristeza y dolor

- Ah, es por eso entonces, solo por deber – me dijo con frialdad, soltó mis manos y se levanto – no te preocupes ya no tienes porque hacerlo, hablare con Aro para que te de otra cosa que hacer – me dio la espalda – a partir de ahora era libres de tu deber de protegerme Edward

¿Que? ¿Que?, acaso estaba loca, ni loco iba a acepta tal cosa, no iba a dejar de protegerle, me levante y la abrace por detrás, entonces note que estaba llorando, ¿acaso yo había provocado eso?

- Sueltamente – me pido sollozando

- No lo haré hasta que me digas ¿Por qué estas llorando? – le dije desesperado

- Suéltame te lo ordeno – trato de sacarse de mi agarre pero no lo permití

- Ya te dije que no, no lo haré hasta que me digas ¿el porque estas llorando, ahora que te dije para que llores así?

- Tu… tu… - dudo antes de hablar – tu no haz echo nada eso es lo que pasa – me grito con dolor, me dio un golpe en mi zona baja el único punto débil de los vampiros – la solté a causar de dolor que me había producido en ese momento – ESE ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA TU NUNCA HAZ ECHO NADA, solo estas ahí para protegerme nada más, solo lo haces por deber y solo por eso, porque Aro te lo pido o más bien dicho te obligo a hacerlo, eso es lo único que soy para ti, algo a lo que debes proteger la joyita de Aro, para ti solo significo eso, una simple cosa a la que tienes que proteger de ese demente, que no entiendes que yo no quiero que me protejas, yo… YO QUIERO QUE ME AMES COMO YO TE AMO A MI – me grito para luego echarse a correr

Yo estaba en shock, no podía ser cierto lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿Bella estaba enamorada de mi?, ¿ella en verdad me amaba?, ¿Pero como?, ¿Desde cuando?, cuando al fin reacciones fue en busca de Bella, necesitaba respuesta y las iba a conseguir ahora, seguí su aroma, hasta que llegue a la catedral, la cual estaba abierta a esta ahora, podía percibir que el aroma de Bella venia desde dentro de ese lugar, desde que soy un vampiro solo entrado a una iglesia en una sola ocasión y fue pocos días después de mi transformación, aunque aquella iglesia estaba abandonada, suspire al ver que solo a Bella se le podía ocurrir ese lugar para esconderse de mi.

Entre a es lugar, un tanto incomodo por todo aquellos vitrales que había en la catedral, aunque no me afectaba aquel lugar si m sentía cohibido, por el solo echo de que soy un vampiro, busque con la mirada a Bella y la encontré cerca del atar, viendo los vitrales que se encontraba frente a ella, camine lentamente hasta ella, hasta quedar a pocos metros de ella.

- Bella – la llame, pero ella no me miro – Bella necesitamos hablar

- Ya lo se, se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, y sabes eso me duele, desde que llegamos a Forks y me di cuenta de cuales eran mis sentimientos por ti, de verdad trate de olvidarme de esto que sentía por ti, inclusive me aleje de ti, pero no puede, me dolía estar separada de ti, per tu que siempre me dijeras una y otra vez que solo me protegías porque era tu deber, entonces entendí que para ti yo solo soy eso, algo a lo que debes de proteger y no alguien a quien amar – nunca volteo a verme cuando me dijo aquellas palabras, pero podía ver claramente que en su rostro solo se reflejaba el dolor y la tristeza

- Bella yo… - iba a decirle mis sentimientos pero me interrumpió nuevamente

- No me digas nada, no quiero escuchar de tus labios aquellas palabras que se que me matarían por dentro – bajo la cabeza – solo quería decirte cuales eran mis sentimientos por ti

- ¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan cabeza dura?, si me dejaras hablar te explicaría mis razones – ella no dijo nada así que di por echo me dejaría hablar – cuando te conocí aquel día, tu sangre empezó a cantarme como ya te lo había dicho a ti y a todos, pero – vi que ella se daba la vuelta para verme – pero entre más tiempo pasaba contigo, el cuidarte ya no era un debe sino una necesidad, una necesidad, por verte, escuchar tu voz, el latir de tu corazón, ver tu sonrisa, tu risa, tu tristeza, tu dolor, tus constantes pelear con Emmett y Alice, verte jugar con Jasper y Rosalie, ver como te acurrucabas en los brazos de Carlisle y Esme cuando tenia miedo, en fin verte solamente a ti – cada palabra que le decía a Bella lograba que ella sonriera levemente – con el pasar de los años, un sentimiento más grande hacia ti fue creciendo, al principio no sabia que era, al principio pensé que era un simple cariño como el que Jasper y Emmett siente por ti, pero luego me di cuenta de que no es así

- Si no es un cariño de hermanos, ¿Qué es? – me pregunto con dulzura

- Un amor eterno hacia ti – le respondió con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió y nuevamente empezó a llorar – así es Bella te amo, no te lo había dicho antes por temor a que me rechazaras

- Claro que jamás te voy a rechazar tonto – en menos de un minuto la tenia a mi lado abrazándome – te amo, te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi Edward – levanto la mirada para verme.

- Yo también te amo Bella, mi Bella – la bese nuevamente con ternura, solo ternura, la amaba con locura y no me importar si Aro me matara cuando viera lo esto, estaba feliz con tan solo tenerla a mi lado.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados frente al atar, solo sabia que no pensaba separarme de Bella ni un solo momento, no después de saber que ella me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a todos los Volturi y hasta el mismísimo diablo no iba a sepárame de Bella, primero muerto antes que dejar que Aro le ponga un dedo encima a mi ángel

- No quiero casarme con Aro – me dijo mi ángel cuando no separamos

- Igual, aunque quisiera impeliera esa unión a como diera lugar – le respondió con serio, no iba a dejar que Bella se casara con ese psicópata

- Edward sabes que si Aro se entera de lo nuestro no matara a ambos al igual que a mi familia y no quiero que eso pase – nuevamente me abrazo pero estaba con miedo

- No se enterara ya veré como hacer para que no lea mi mente – acaricia su cabello

- Edward… yo

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – le pregunte de repente, ni siquiera yo sabia de donde había sacado el valor para hacerle esa pregunta

- ¿Que? – vi la sorpresa e incredulidad en sus ojos, me separe nuevamente de ella, apoye mi rodilla derecha en el suelo, saque la cadena de oro que siempre llevaba conmigo con en anillo que de compromiso que mi padre le había dado cuando se casaron

- ¿Que si quieres casarte conmigo? – mostrándole el anillo

- Edward… yo… yo… no se que decir – estaba estupefacta ante mi petición

- Di que si por favor – le suplique

- Claro que si acepto - me respondió saltado a mis brazos y besándome

- Entonces creo que para eso me necesitan verdad – escuchamos decir a alguien detrás de mi

Ambos miramos hacia la entrada y vimos a Azun, el cual traía una batota blanca con negro, con un rosario de plata en su cuello y es Biblia en su mano derecha.

- Azun tu… - dijo mi Bella sorprendida de ver

- Era sacerdote antes de que transformaran Bella – caminado hacia donde estábamos nosotros

- Pero tú eres un gitano – dije yo sorprendido de que el siendo gitano fuera un sacerdote

- En realidad no soy gitano – su piel empezó hacerse cada más clara hasta parecerse a la nuestra y su cabello era negro oscuro un poco más corto de lo que tenia

- Pero… pero como – pregunte yo aun más sorprendido que Bella

- Tengo el poder de cambiar mi aspecto a mi voluntad, en realidad tengo dos poderes el primero la metamorfosis y el segunda la habilidad de leer las mente por medio del tacto, los volturi hace siglos intentaron hacer que me uniera a su grupo pero me negué totalmente, pero ellos no se dieron por vencido y me buscaron, no tuve más que cambiar mi aspecto y convertirme en gitano, pero en realidad yo era sacerdote, de este lugar en 1245, fue uno de los primeros sacerdotes de este recinto pero me transformaron en 1247 así que no ahí muchos datos sobre mi – nos explico, pude ver en su mente que todo lo que nos decía era verdad – y bien díganme acepta que yo los case ahora mismo

Mire a Bella la cual solo atino a sonreírme, yo le regrese la sonrisa, luego nos giramos hacia el atar. Azun iba a empezar la ceremonia, cuando pude notar a varios vampiros incluyendo a Emmett y a Jasper entrar, aunque estaban sorprendidos por lo que íbamos a ser Bella y yo no dijeron nada, solo se pusieron a nuestro lado. Emmett al lado de Bella y Jasper a mi lado. Tany se acerco a nosotros con un ramo de calas azules con hojas de iris y una cinta blanca

- Una boda no es boda si esto – Bella sonrió, tomo el ramo

- Gracias Tany

- Bueno empecemos, queridos hermanos…. – la pequeña ceremonia no duro mucho ya que debíamos de se rápidos antes de que los humanos notaran nuestra presencia, Azun fue rápido y directo al grano – dime tu Edward Anthony Masen Cullen acepta como esposa a Isabella Marie Cullen Patt como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobre hasta la eternidad – no sabia mi nombre completo, pero me alegro que dijere hasta la eternidad y no hasta que la muerte los separe

- Acepto – respondí sin dejar de ver a Bella la cual estaba sonrojada

- Y tu Isabella Marie Cullen Patt acepta como esposo a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta la eternidad – mirando a Bella la cual tenía el ceño fruncido

- Claro a el no le dices enfermedad, porque es un vampiro ¿verdad? – haciendo un puchero

- Enana di si acepta o no – hablo Emmett tratando de no reírse ante la actitud de Bella

- Bueno, bueno, ya si acepto a Edward como esposo

- Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable a ahora o calle para siempre – tengo que decir que nadie hablo, ni siquiera Emmett el cual estaba tratando de no reírse – bien Edward ya puedes besar a la novia

No espere a lo que lo dijera dos veces, cuando me apodere de los labios de mi ahora esposa, la cual me correspondió el beso con algo de timidez, no pude disfrutar mucho el beso pues Emmett y Jasper nos separaron, para felicitarnos

- Lo que dios a unido el hombre o vampiro jamás podrá desvanecer

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Bella POV**

Esa madrugada nos encontrábamos fuera de las catacumbas, despidiéndome de mis nuevos amigos que me había ayudado, era difícil ya me había encariñado con todos ellos, inclusive los pequeño niños estaban sollozando mi despedida, Mickael también estaba con ellos, esta más que segura que Azun pensó lo mismo que yo y utilizar a Mickael para bloquear los recuerdos de mis hermanos y mi ahora esposo Edward, para que Aro no supiera nada sobre lo que había pasado, era extraño decir que Edward era mi esposo pero no me incomodo, estaba feliz de ser la esposa de Edward, aunque no tuvimos una noche de boda, por obvias razones que hoy debíamos de partir, pero me daba igual eso, ahora era la esposa de vampiro al que amo. Sabía que cuando llegara a casa mis hermanas y mi madre me atacarían con todas sus preguntas y quejas, pero ahora era feliz.

Edward tomo mi mano y a apretó con fuerza, no puede evitar sonrojarme al ver el anillo que ahora tenia en mi dedo anular, esa era la prueba de que yo era la esposa de Edward, ya no más Isabella Marie Cullen Patt, Ahora era Isabella Marie Masen Cullen Patt, la esposa de Edward, para la eternidad, pues si algo poseiamos era que podiamos y ahora nadie podía separarnos.

- Cuídate mucho Bella, espero que regreses pronto – me dijo Tany abrazándome y sabia que no fuera un vampiro estaría llorando en esos momentos

- Te prometo que cuando venga traeré a mi madre estoy segura que tu y ella serán grandes amigas – no puede evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparan de mis ojos – Azun estoy seguro que mi padre y tu también serán grandes amigos

- Yo también estoy seguro de eso pequeña – también me dio abrazo – no te preocupes en cuanto salga del cementerio sus recuerdos serán suprimidos

- Gracias Azun – en verdad le estaría eternamente agradecidos

- Claro que solo por corto plazo – lo mire intrigante – ya te dije quiero conocer a tus padres pronto – una sonrisa cómplice apareció en sus labios, yo también sonreí al entendí a lo que se refería

- Bella adiós – dijeron Essy y Esmeralda abrazas a mis piernas – ¿volverás verdad? – sus ojitos de cordero degollado me recordaron a los de Alice

- Claro que si cuando lo haga prometo contarles muchos cuentos – todos los pequeños empezaron a saltar felices.

- Adiós Ela – corearon todos los pequeños al mismo tiempo, eran tan tiernos y monos

- Bueno ya es hora de irnos Bella – hablo Edward el cual parecía tenso, no sabia porque hasta que vi a Mickael que me miraba lasciva y llena de deseo, no puede evitar acercarme más a Edward

- Adiós a cuídense volveré pronto – les dije a todo con una sonrisa pro cuando vi a Mickael lo acuchille con la mirada

- Adiós Bellita espero que regrese pronto – Mickael tomo mi mano derecha y la beso, cosa que no le agrado a cierto vampiro celoso al cual escuche gruñir, ni mucho menos a mis protectores hermanos los cuales también estaban gruñendo

- Aja si – librándome de su agarre – adiós

Subía a la espalda de Edward ya que no tenía ganas, además no iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo a su lado, cuando salimos del cementerio, mis hermanos y esposo se detuvieron, el poder de Mickael estaba empezando a trabajar, luego de unos minutos los vi pestañar y continuamos nuestro camino.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Edward POV**

Queríamos irnos directo a casa, pero Aro exigió claramente que si íbamos encontramos a Bella debíamos de ir ante que todo primero a Volterra para el cerciorarse que estaba sana y salva, odiaba tener que ver como Aro veía a mi Bella de manera posesiva, sabia que para el Bella era un premio mucho mayor que todos los miembros de su guardia, no solo su impenetrable escudo sino ese poder de curación, era algo que jamás se había visto en un vampiro ante, y se le suma ahora que su escudo es capas de hacerla invisible a la vista humana y vampirica era aun más valiosa. El solo veía a mi Bella como un simple instrumento, o mejor dicho la mejor de sus marionetas a la cual podía usar a su antojo y todos los vampiros iban a saber que ella solo le pertenecería a él y solamente a él, aunque también sabia de que en lo más profundo de su mente sentía algo por Bella, ese sentimiento era nada comparado con sus deseos de grandezas, lo bueno era que ahora Bella era mi esposa y él aunque quisiera jamás iba a tenerla primero debía de matarme antes de hacerla suya, Paris y Italia no estaban muy lejos así que si corríamos a velocidad vampirica llegaríamos a más tarde en la tarde o en la noche.

Pero claro antes de seguir andando, debía de cazar todos teníamos sed, bueno no todos Bella nos había dicho que se había alimentado de sangre humana, ya que los vampiros con los estuvo viviendo no aceptaron que ella cazara animales en sus territorios, Tany y Azun fueron muy amables a ayudarla todo este tiempo, nos adentramos a bosque para empezar nuestra caza

- ¡Alto! – escuche decir a Bella me detuve al igual que mis hermanos, Bella tenia la mirada como ida, la misma mirada que tenia Alice cuando tenia una visión

- ¿Qué pasa enana? – pregunto Emmett acercándose a Bella

- No… no… no puede ser – susurro Bella antes de bajar de mi espalda y echarse a correr hacia el bosque

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – pregunte intrigándome jamás había visto esa actitud en Bella

- Que raro Bella no actúa así jamás, será mejor que la sigamos - Jasper se veía preocupado, algo en los sentimientos de Bella lo tenían preocupado

Los tres corrimos en dirección a donde Bella había ido, pero un exquisito olor a sangre humana nos hizo detener de golpe, el olor estaba esparcido por todo el bosque, y era sangre fresca, toda esa sangre venia de un lugar en especifico, el lugar en donde podía percibir levemente el olor. Jasper estaba descontrolado ante aquel olor de sangre fresca, así que corrió hacia el lugar en que se encontrar Bella, Emmett y yo lo seguimos, cuando llegamos al lugar de donde provenía aquel olor, vimos a Bella la cual estaba rodeada por los cuerpo de cuatros mujeres las cuales estaban muertas. Jasper quiso acercarse pero algo hace que no pueda dar un paso mas

"_Su escudo" _pensó Jasper volviendo en si nuevamente

- ¿Bella que ocurrió aquí? – pregunto Emmett serio, había dejado de respirar para no caer en la tentación

- No es justo – la escuche decir con dolor y furia

- ¿Que no es justo Bella? – pregunte yo tratando de acércame pero algo me lo impedía

- Es que no entiendo, ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué juega a ser dios? ¿Por qué le hace esto a tantas mujeres? ¿Acaso este es nuestro destino vivir sabiendo que por nuestras culpas nuestras madres murieron?

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que ella se levanto, en sus brazos tenia cuatro pequeño bebes recién nacidos

- No puede ser – Emmett y Jasper estaban aterrados, yo no sabia lo que pasaba, hasta que percibí el olor tan familiar, tan parecido al de Bella, solo que diferente era el olor entre un vampiro y un humano, entonces lo supe esos bebes eran híbridos


	12. Volterra, pelea, sorpresas

100%100 contra el plagio

**Hola a todos disculpen si no habia actualizado, pero ayer mi hermana se adueño de la compu ya q yo estaba en cama muriendo de los dolores, en la espalda, brazos y piernas por culpa de las locas de mis amigas que me obligaron a ir al centro comercial con ellas, e de decir q fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, por eso solo voy dos veces por año al centro comercial, odio comprar ropa, para eso q me la compre mi mami T-T, en fin aqui les dejo con el proximo capi de guardian de mi corazon, se aceptan tomates, lechugas y todo lo que quieran lanzarme menos carnes**

**A BAJO LA MATANZA CONTRA LOS ANIMALES 100%100 VEGETARIANA (NO COMO PESCADO PUES ES UN ANIMAL CON SENTIMIENTOS TAMBIEN)**

**

* * *

**

**Volterra, Pelea, sorpresas**

**Bella POV**

Nahuel me había contado hace años atrás, cuando lo conocí por primera vez, que nosotros los híbridos tenia una especia de lazo que nos unía a todos, no importaba si fuéramos familia o no, siempre sabíamos si había uno de nosotros cerca, por eso por lo general siempre sabia cuando el estaba cerca, cuando el se acercaba o estaba cerca de la casa, ponía ver un listón rojo que estaba aparecía frente a mi, pero claro solo yo podía verlo o los híbridos como yo podíamos verlos. Cuando estábamos en el bosque pues mis hermanos y mi esposo tenia que ir de caza antes de llegar a Volterra, pero justo frente a mi aparecieron cuatros listones rojos. Tuve un muy mal presentimiento en ese momento.

- Alto – le dije antes de bajarme de la espalda de mi vampiro y correr en dirección hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellos listones.

Pero cuando llegue aquello que vi me dio dejo sin palabras, había cuatros mujeres en el suelo con cuatro pequeños recién nacidos que estaba tomando la sangre de aquella mujeres, su olor me dio a entender que era hermanos de Nahuel, así que Joham seguía con sus investigaciones. Ese tipo era un monstruo como podía seguir usando a las humanas de esa manera

- Ya deténganse por favor – les dije a los pequeños con lágrimas en los ojos

Los cuatro dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y me miraron, me acerque a ellos pues sabia que ellos no podía hablar aun, les iba a tomar de uno de dos meses, empezar a hablar, y por lo que puede ver todos ellos no tenia más de una a dos hora como mínimo de a ver nacido, cuando estuve frente a los cuatro pequeños lo cuales estaban conformado por tres niñas y un solo niño, la primera de la niñas tenia rizos rubios y sus ojos eran azules su rostro me recordaba a Emmett cuando sonrió y se formaron unos hermosos hoyuelos, la otra pequeña tenia el cabello negro un poco largo y ojos color miel, parecía un poco tímida la ultima de las niñas tenia el cabello caoba rizado y ojos, bueno no sabia si grises o azul grisáceo, pero eran muy peculiares, ella me veía con precaución, el único varón del grupo, tenia el cabello del mismo color que Edward cobrizo pero sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda intenso, en realidad era muy pareció a Edward a excepción de sus ojos.

Eso si me pareció un poco extraño de que ese pequeño tenia un gran parecido a mi esposo, el se acerco hasta mi gateando, mientras las otras pequeña los veían desde su lugar, una vez que estuvo frente a mi estiro su mano hacia mi, me agache a su altura y este toco mi frente con su mano

"**Huele igual a nosotros"** escuche decirle, me sorprendí un poco pero no me aleje

- Es porque soy igual a ustedes – le respondí, pero el parecía no entenderme

"**Hablas raro ¿Por qué?"** me pregunto intrigado

"**¿En verdad?"**

"**Ahora si hablas como yo…"** esto esta raro si le hablaba normalmente no me entendía pero si lo hacia por medio de mi mente si

"**Ya veo, de seguro mi voz suena diferente cuando te hablo por el medio normal, bueno como te iba diciendo huelo igual a ti porque soy como ustedes"** cerré mis ojos poner comunicarme con el

"**En serio, y que somos nosotros"**

"**Híbridos, ósea son mitad vampiro y mitad humano"**

"**Ah, eso explica el porque estábamos comiéndonos a esa personas"** señalando a las humanas que estaba a lo lejos

"**Así es"**

"**Peligro"** escuche decirle, entonces percibí el olor de mis hermanos y mi esposo, había sangre fresca en el lugar, sabia que Jasper ya había perdió el control, así que active mi escudo físico, para proteger a los bebes y disminuir el olor sangre humana

"**No se preocupen ellos no le harán daño alguno"** pero al parece eso no convenció al pequeño el cual dejo de comunicarse conmigo

Abrí mis ojos y vi a los pequeños los cuales estaba asustados, no puede evitar sentirme furiosa con ese vampiro que estaba usando a las humanas como sus conejillos de india, aunque yo había nacido de un vampiro y una humana, yo no nací por un experimento sino por el deseo de esa mujer, pero las madres de estos pequeños solo fueron usadas como conejillos de indas

- Bella ¿Qué paso aquí? – escuche a Emmett preguntarme pero ni yo misma lo sabia, en ese momento odiaba a Joham

- No es justo – hable furiosa, no podía creer que ese vampiro aun después de tanto seguía con sus investigaciones

- ¿Que no es justo Bella? – me pregunto mi esposo, el cual trataba de pasar mi escudo pero sabia que no iba a poder hacerlo

- Es que no entiendo, ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué juega a ser dios? ¿Por qué le hace esto a tantas mujeres? ¿Acaso este es nuestro destino vivir sabiendo que por nuestras culpas nuestras madres murieron? – estaba dolida de lo que ese vampiro estaba haciendo, cuando mujeres más iba a morir por la culpa de seres como nosotros

- No puede ser – escuche Emmett y a Jasper gritar aterrados, ellos ya se había percibido el olor de los bebes, sabia que Edward aun no se había dado cuenta pues el único olor de hibrido que conocía era el mió, tome a los pequeños en mis brazos y me levante para mostrarle a los pequeños a mis hermanos

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Nos encontramos ya lejos del lugar en donde habíamos encontrados a los bebes, los habíamos traído con nosotros pues no quería dejarlos solos en aquel lugar, el lazo que me unía a ellos, me impedía dejarlos en un lugar peligro, así que Emmett, carga a la pequeña de cabello rubio, Jasper a la pequeña de cabello negro y Edward a la niña de cabello caoba y yo al pequeño varón, estábamos inseguros si llevarlos con nosotros a Volterra o no, no sabia cual iba a ser la actitud de los Volturi al verlos, temía que le hicieran algún daño o peor que Aro quisiera quedarse para sus propias investigaciones.

Estábamos en una pequeña pradera sentados bajos un gran árbol con los bebes en nuestros brazos, todos menos la pequeña que tenia Emmett se habían quedado dormida, ella tenia el dedo de Emmett en su boca, hay se veía tan lindo, parecía padre e hija.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – pregunte viendo a los bebes, a los cuales había cubiertos con unas mantas que tenia en mi bolso

- No creo que sea seguro llevarlos a Volterra, no sabemos como vayan a actual los Volturi al verlos – Jasper tenia razón no era para nada seguro llevarlo con nosotros – el problemas es que tampoco podemos llevarlos con los gitanos, no sabemos si alguno de ellos es capas de soportar su olor

- Apoyo a Jasper, además ya estamos un poco retardados en nuestro camino y no creo que a Aro se le haga gracias que lleguemos tarde – hablo Edward un poco molesto y yo sabia la razón del porque estaba molesto

- Lo mejor es que lo llevemos con nosotros, no podemos dejar a estos pequeños a la deriva – vi que Emmett se había encariñado con la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos

- Creo que no nos quedad de otra los pequeños vienen con nosotros – suspiro Jasper levantándose – Edward dame a la pequeña no creo que puedas correr con ella en brazos – Edward le dio a la pequeña a Jasper la cual la acomodo en su brazo izquierdo y en el otro tenia a la otra

- Bella puedes con ese pequeño – Emmett me pregunto señalando al que yo tenia en mis brazos

- Si, no te preocupes quédate con la pequeña – le dije con una sonrisa, el asintió, saque las cosas que tenia en mi mochila y acomode al pequeño dejando su cabeza afuera de esta haciendo una especie de cangurera, subí a la espalda de Edward y este se echo a correr

- Bella – mire a Emmett el cual estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de nosotros

- ¿Dime?

- Dime puede volver a usar tu escudo en tu cuerpo verdad – yo asentí – puedes usarlos en vampiros también – volví a sentir sin comprender lo que estaba tramando

- Azun dice que si puedo hacerlo ya que es un escudo físico, pero jamás lo había intentado antes, ya que no sabia como volverlo a mi mente, por eso no se muy bien como funciona

- No entonces puedes intentarlo con nosotros – vi una sonrisa perversa aparece en su rostro, lo que significa solo una cosa, iba a hacer alguna de sus jugarretas

- Bueno no se…

- Jamás haz pensado en ver que tan fuerte es la defensa de los Volturi – estaba picada de la curiosidad y Emmett lo sabia

- Bueno déjame intentarlo

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme, sabia bien que mi escudo mental estaba por encima de mi escudo físico y si quería usar mi escudo físico debía de bajar mi escudo mental, ¿fácil verdad?, al principio pensé que no lo era pero con el entrenamiento de Azun aprendí a bajarlo por unos segundo y sacar mi escudo físico, baje mi escudo mental y expandí mi escudo físico, automáticamente mi escudo mental volvió a suprimir mis pensamiento, escuche a Edward suspirar con frustración, sabia que había leído algo de mi mente, pero al cerrar mi mente el ya no pudo ver nada, mi escudo físico ya me había rodeado, ahora la parte difícil, extenderlo hacia mis los demás, algo un poco más difícil pues mi escudo físico era mucho más pesado que el mental, este parecía ser como un lamina blindada que no era tan fácil de moldear como el mental que era como una banda elástica. Igual intente cubrir primero a Edward y al bebe que estaba en mi espalda.

- Sorprendente – susurro Edward, lo que me dio a entender que estaba funcionando, lo estire hacia Emmett, con algo de dificulta y luego hasta Jasper

- ¿Qué raro siento mi cuerpo un poco pesado? – escuche decir a Jasper a unos tres metro de nosotros

- Es cierto ¿Bella eso es por tu escudo? – pregunto Emmett curioso, yo simplemente asentí, recosté mi cabeza en la espalda de Edward un poco fatigada

- ¿Te sientes bien amor? – podía percibir en el tono de voz de Edward la preocupación y la angustia

- Si, solo que es un poco más difícil extender mi escudo físico, dormiré un rato, despiértame cuando lleguemos a la entrada de Volterra – cerré mis ojos con pesadez

- Esta bien amor, descansa, te amo – una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro antes esas palabras

- Yo te amo aun más – le dije antes de caí rendida en la espalda de mis esposo

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente pues sentía que alguien me estaba llamando, cuando abrí los ojos vi que estábamos pasando bajo un gran arco, el sol se estaba empezado a ocultar, por lo que muchas casas tenia las luces encendidas, mis hermanos y mi esposo ahora ya no corrían sino que estaban caminado a paso humano, restregué mis ojos con mi mano derecha, vi que las pequeñas ya estaban despierta al igual que el pequeño que estaba en mi espalda, el cual estaba jugando con mi cabello, ahí pero que lindura era ese pequeño

- Que bueno que ya despertaste – me dijo Edward deteniéndose, baje de su espalda aun soñolienta

- Ya llegamos ¿verdad? – vi a mi alrededor el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos todo estaba rodeados por grande muros de piedra por lo que deduje que estábamos dentro de Volterra

- Si ya llegamos a los territorios de los Volturi – dijo con molestia en voz

- Viven rodeado de humanos, ¿y ellos saben de su existencia? – la verdad es que me imaginaba que ellos vivían no se es un castillo estilo drácula oculto de la vista de todos, y no en una pequeña ciudad oculta tras una gran muralla

- No, los que viven dentro de este lugar no saben de la existencia de los vampiros, es curioso pues hace años un sacerdote llamado Marcus desterró a todo los vampiros de este lugar, ese mismo sacerdote es el Marcus que conforma a los tres reyes, pero aquellos vampiros no se fueron sino que se resguardaron bajo Volterra y el palacio que se encuentra un poco más alejado – nos explico Edward

Seguimos a Edward hacia el lugar en donde vivían los Volturi, puede ver que había varios vampiros que pasaban a nuestro lado pero no se daban cuenta de nuestra presencia.

- Bella ¿segura que no nos ven? – me pregunto Emmett como un niño pequeño tramando alguna travesura

- Así es, para ellos somos invisibles, a menos que ellos también este bajo mi escudo no podrán vernos – le explique, la sonrisa de Emmett se agrando aun más, algo tramaba ese troglodita y sabia que me iba a divertir con alguna de su nueva travesura

- Entonces manos a la obra, Edward cuida a la pequeña Rosita por mi – pasándole a la bebe que tenia en sus brazos

- ¿La pequeña Rosita? – pregunto Edward levantando la ceja

- Si, como se parece mucho a Rosalie, decidí llamar Rosa o Rosita le queda muy bien no creen – la pequeña Rosie sonrió antes su nuevo nombre

- Le gusta, dice que le gusta que la llamen así, pero Emmett no debes encariñarte con ella – advirtió mi lindo esposo, aunque Emmett no le presto atención en lo más mínimo

- Oh vamos Edward me vas a decir que no le quieres poder decirle por su nombre a estas pequeños, ¿o lo vamos a llamar todo el tiempo bebes? – señalando a los bebes

- Bueno si pero…

- Pero nada… ya Rosita tiene un nombre y ahora a lo mió – sonrió macabramente – Félix se va a arrepentir de a verse cruzado en mi camino

Edward nos llevo hacia uno de los callejos oscuros los cuales eran unos de los corredores que daban al palacio, cuando bajamos por la alcantarilla, puede ver que estábamos bastante abajo pues el frió era parecido al de los cuerpo de mi familia. Lo bueno era que a mi no me afecta mucho aunque a los bebes, así que los tuvimos que abrigar un poco más, subí a la espalda de Edward para llegar aun más rápido al palacio, y cuando llegamos vi a dos vampiros que resguardaban lo que parecía ser un ascensor

- ¿Cómo pasaremos si estos vampiros resguardan el ascensor Edward? – le pregunte a mi esposo, el cual estaba mirando a Emmett

- Emmett tiene un idea – se aparto un poco al igual que Jasper, yo los imite, solo por precaución

Emmett se acerco a uno de los vampiros golpeo la cabeza, este vampiro se volteo a su amigo y lo golpeo en la cabeza

- ¿Por qué me golpeaste Safir? – pregunto el segundo vampiro

- Porque tu me golpeaste a mi – respondo el vampiro que Emmett había golpeado

- Por su puesto que no – se defendió el vampiro

- Claro que si

- Que no

- Que si

Así se formo una riña entre esos dos vampiros, los cuales se alejaron del ascensor y empezaron a golpearse, mientras se gritaban, Emmett llamo el ascensor, cuando este llego se abrió

- Andando ahí mucho que hacer – subimos al ascensor dejando a los dos vampiros aun discutiendo por quien había golpeado a quien, Emmett saco de sus bolsillos un pintura de labios de color rojo, nuevamente aquella sonrisa macabra apareció, algo me decía que nos iba a meter un gran problema

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Emmett POV**

Al fin había llegado a nuestro destino y yo a mi venganza contra Félix, la ultima vez que nos habíamos visto el maldito dijo que era más fuerte que yo, hoy le iba a demostrar quien era el más fuerte de entre nosotros dos, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, caminamos por unos largos pasillas, pasando por varias puertas hasta llegar a lo que parecía una recepción, en la cual había una mujer humana, la cual estaba hablando con mi enemigo mortal, sonría al verlo.

- Apresuren el paso, hoy será el día que Félix me bese los pies – le dijes a los lentos de mis hermanos, a causa de que el escudo de Bella era muy pesado no podía alejarme mucho de ella

- Emmett ¿para eso me pediste que usara mi escudo para vengarte de Félix? – me pregunte mi hermanita irritada, ni con casarse con Edward le había cambiado el mal genio

- Pues si, vamos será divertido ya lo veras – ella solo rodó sus ojos pero sabia que no me iba a intervenir a ella le gustaba también participar en mis travesuras

- Eres un infantil Emmett lo sabias – Edward es un amargado no tenia el sentido de la diversión

- No soy ningún amargado, pero esto me parece infantil – escuche gruñir a mi hermano-cuñado

- Cállate y mira

Cuando estuvimos frente al mi archienemigo, saque el lápiz de labio que Rose suele usar y que lo llevo conmigo para jamás olvidarme de ella, lo abrí y me acerque al tarado este que estaba tratando de seducir a la pobre humana que como tonta estaba cayendo

- Gina que dices aceptas – le dijo el idiota a la pobre humana

- No… no se… sabes muy bien… que

- Anda no sea así – se acerco a la cara la humana y yo aproveche y empecé a pintar sus labios y su rostro con el lápiz de labios, todo lo hice a velocidad vampirica así que la humana no se iba a dar cuentas hasta después de unos segundos, me aleje un poco

- Tres, dos, uno

- Dios mió ¿Qué te paso? – grito horrorizada la pobre humana

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Félix desconcertado

- Mírate – señalando hacia el espejo que había detrás de mí

Cuando Félix volteo, todos pudimos apreciar la obra de arte que había echo en su rostro, sus labios pintando de un lindo color rojo intenso al igual que sus cejas y mejillas, todos soltamos la risa, todo pintado de rojo, pero que ni crea que ahí termina mi venganza, saque de mi bolso una peluca rubia y un vestido blanco

- Emmett…. ¿Venias preparado o que? – cuestión Jasper al ver mis armas secretas

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Creo que cuando se den cuenta te van a matar

- Nah, no van a saber que fui yo jamás

Nuevamente me acerque a el y le puse la peluca y luego el vestido encima de capa que usaban, todo fue en menos de segundo

- Oh por dios – volvió a grita la mujer pero muerta de la risa

- ¿Que diablos? – jajajaja Félix estaba molesto pero esto aun no había terminado, antes que se quitara la ropa ya tenia otra vestido pero era uno negro con una peluca roja – A ver quien esta haciendo esto – grito furioso – quitándose el hermoso atuendo, las puertas se abrieron y entraron Alec, Jane y Demetri y estaba vez rompí la capa que lo cubrí y le puse como puede un streapple rojo y uno peluca negra, y puse mi mochila y la capa de Félix en las en sus manos

- ¡Félix! – Exclamo Jane con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – ¿ahora te cambiaste de bando?

- ¿Que?... no esta ropa aprecio de la nada – entonces el imbécil vio la mochila que Demetri tenia en su manos la cual estaba revisando y sacando las pelucas que no puede usar – TU – grito furioso

- Hey a mi ni me veas, esto acaba de aparecer en mis manos – se defendió Demetri lanzo mi mochila al suelo

- Si como no, esta vez me las pagara

Mis hermanos, los bebes y yo estábamos ya que nos moríamos la risa, esto definitivamente era lo más divertido que había echo en años, y por si fuera poco Félix aun no se había quitado su nuevo y hermoso vestido, y para ponerle la fresa a la tarta la pequeña puerta que había al lado de la recepción se abrió mostrando a los tres bufones, digo a los tres reyes y a mi padre saliendo uno detrás del otro

**Bella POV**

Dios tenia mucho que no me reía tanto, desde la ultima vez que a Emmett se le ocurrió la brillante idea de vestir a Jasper, Edward y a el mismo de mujeres e ir al centro comercial a ver quien lograba conseguir más citas, e de decir que Edward y Jasper obtuvieron quince números de teléfono cada uno, Emmett, el fue el más raro de todos pues aunque obtuvo más de 20 numero telefónicos todos fueron por Gays o transformistas. Y claro cuando termino su apuesta se quitaron los disfrace en plena plaza causando que los guardias de seguridad los arrestara por falta de decoro y porque muchos hombres querían vengarse de ellos.

En ese momento cuando Félix y Demetri estaban peleando la puerta que estaba al lado de la recepción se abrió dejando ver a los tres reyes y a mi padre que al ver la escena, quedaron entre avergonzados y incrédulos, cuando vi a Aro, rápidamente me quite el anillo que Edward me había dado y lo escondí en mi pantalón, Edward vio lo que hizo y entristeció pero luego asintió, no era seguro que Aro viera mi anillo en estos momentos, había decidió que nadie a parte de mi familia supiera que Edward y yo nos habíamos casado.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Caius con una voz autoritaria

- Félix no sabia que tenia esas clases se gusto – se burlo Aro del pobre Félix – pero no te preocupes hijo mió aquí no discriminamos ese tipos de desvió

- Maestro yo no soy Gay, fue él – señalando a Demetri quien frunciendo el ceño

- Ya te dije que yo no fui – nuevamente se lanzo contra Félix y empezaron a pelear nuevamente

Aquella pelea no continuo pues Aro ordeno a Jane y a Alec que detuviera la absurda pelea, cosa que fue fácil pues Jane uso su poder causándole dolor a ambos que dejaron de pelear, y ahora se estaban retorciendo del dolor, sentí un leve escalofrió al verlos sufrir, no puede evitar sentirme alivia pues el poder de esa pequeña bruja no funcionaba conmigo, Jasper me hizo señas para que saliéramos por la misma puerta en la que había entrado, Jane, Alec y Demetri antes. Antes de salir le di un ultima mirada a Jane quien sonreía ante el sufrimiento de otros, antes de volver a entrar usaría mi escudo mental para proteger a todos de ese bruja, la cual desde el primer momento en que la vi no me agrado.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una vez afuera de aquella sala, regrese mi escudo físico a mi mente, algo doloroso pues me dio un leve dolor de cabeza, ahora era más fácil usarlo a mi gusto, ya sabia como funcionaba y como extenderlo, solo rogaba que el poder de Mickael funcionara y que haya bloqueado cualquier cosa que haya pasado, y que mi escudo también bloqueara todo lo que hubiera pasado cuando lo active

- Es hora de entrar – Jasper susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que solo nosotros escucháramos

Volvimos a entrar a aquella sala en donde aun podía verse a Félix vestido de mujer y a Demetri un poco maltrecho recibiendo una reprimenda nada buena por parte de Caius, pero cuando todos nos vieron entrar se quedaron en silencio, en seguida la pequeña bruja frunció el ceño al verme, en cambio los otros vampiros mostraron una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, pero nadie habla, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera mi padre me movió de su lugar, pero sabia que si pudiera llorar ahora mismo lo estaría haciendo

- Pero mire nada más, Félix no sabia que ahora le tiraba al otro lado – Emmett rompió el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos con un gran risa que contagio a todos menos Félix quien no para de gruñir y mira de mala manera a mi hermano

- Bella querida – Aro se acerco hacia nosotros mostrando sus diente perfectamente blancos, siempre me había preguntado si le hace propagando a alguna marca de dentífrico, ya que siempre parecía feliz por todo

- Señor Aro – dije cortesía y una sonrisa lo más alegre que puede hacer

- Oh Bella querida solo Aro, igual será mi futura esposa dentro de dos años más así que no hace falta tanta formalidad – iba a tomar mis manos cuando se percato que tenia al pequeño bebe en brazos…. Mmmm debo de pensar en un nombre, Emmett tiene razón llamarlo bebe a cada momento no parece buena idea – Y ese niño – señalando a Ed júnior, así llamaría al pequeño

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Nos encontrábamos reunido en la biblioteca contándole a Aro todo lo que sabia sobre los bebes – lo cual no era mucho –, la sala contaba de tres sillones grandes y seis individuales, en los individuales, los cuales formaban un medio circulo alrededor de la chimenea – la cual no estaba muy cerca de nosotros a causa del peligro que representaba este elemento a los vampiros – los tres sillones en frente y los otros seis a cada lado, en el los sillones grande se encontraba los tres reyes y sus sirviente de más confianzas – Jane, Heidi, Alec, Demetri, Félix (este ya vestido como hombre), Renata, Athenodora, y Sulpicia (esta ultima me miraba como si quisiera matarme o algo por el estilo) –, Caius enfureció a tal grado que pensé que iba a matar a los pequeños, tuve que usar mi escudo mental para mantener a los pequeño protegidos del poder Jane y Alec, cuando al fin logro controlarse gracias al poder de Jasper, empezó mi preocupación, Aro pidió saber con lujos de detalle todo lo que había pasado, así que Edward tuvo que dejar que el viera sus recuerdos, cuando Aro toco la mano de Edward, el pánico me invadió, pero Jasper me enviaba constante ondas de calma para que yo me tranquilizara

- Entiendo – la expresión de Aro no había cambio por lo que deduje que al fin Mickael había servido para algo a parte de ser un ninfomano compulsivo – Deberé de agradecerles a esos vampiros por a ver ayudado a mi linda prometida

"_Oh claro y sabes que más hicieron esos vampiros a parte de cuidarme, Azun me caso con Edward, pero claro tu no te molestas verdad"_ ya me parecía raro que no te haya escuchado antes _"Es que me estaba guardando mis mejores sarcasmos para este momento"_

- La verdad es que Tany y Azun se la pasan viajando y es casi imposible dar con ellos – agrego Edward, con una expresión seria en su rostro – pero si lo volvemos a ver yo mismo le diré que usted le envía saludos

- Maravilloso Edward, ahora lo siguiente e que ahora con esos pequeños – su mirada en ese momento estaba en los pequeños que estaba en el suelo jugando con una pelota que Emmett había comprado hace poco

- Creo que lo mejor es que se queden aquí, para investigar más a fondo sobre ellos – hablo Caius con una expresión fría y un tanto autoritaria

- Eso ni pensarlo – hable de manera desafiante

- Bella – me advirtió Aro al ver que me le estaba revelando

- Aro son unos bebes, no conejillos de India a los que pueden usar a su antojo, no voy a permitir que los pequeños se queden en este lugar – cruce mis brazos mi pecho como señal de que no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer

- Escucha niñita – hablo Caius levantándose de su asiento y caminado hacia mi – nosotros somos lo que mandamos en este lugar y no tu, aquí se hace lo que nosotros decidimos, te quedo claro

- Ja no me hagas reír – lo desafié nadie iba a usar a esos niños como conejillos de India, si yo estaba aquí para protegerlos – ustedes pueden mandar a los vampiros – tocando su pecho con mi dedo – pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle, esos niños y yo no pertenecemos a su rara, somos híbridos por lo tantos sus reglas y decisiones a nosotros no nos afecta

- Sabia que debíamos acabar contigo en el momento en que te conocimos – gruño con furia, pero yo no me quede atrás, esta vez no iba a dejar que ellos hicieran su santa voluntad con esos niños

- Caius será mejor que te detengas – hablo Aro desde su asiento

- NO INTERVENGAS – le gritamos Caius y yo al mismo tiempo, lo que dejo atónitos a todos inclusive al mismo Aro

- Tienes agallas en revelarte contra mí, pero eso no te servirá de nada – sabia que tenía intención de atacarme, pero eso no se lo iba a permitir, se agazapo frente a mí dispuesto a atacarme, lo que empezó a preocupar a mi esposo y a mi familia

- Caius basta – intervino mi padre preocupado

- Lo siento Carlisle pero alguien debe poner en cintura a tu hija y ese seré yo – su mirada se clavo en mi, pero lo extraño es que podía ver en ella entusiasmo y incredulidad – vamos a otro lugar mocosa

Salio de la biblioteca y yo lo seguí de cerca, luego de unos minutos llegamos a lo que parecía ser una campo de entrenamiento, a unos metros más debajo de los mismo túneles, aunque sentía un tanto de temor de pelear con Caius, no iba acobardarme, sabia que en una pelea entre vampiros no se podía detener hasta que alguno de los dos estuviera muerto o pidiera clemencia, y definitivamente yo no iba a perder clemencia _"Oye estas loca o que enfrentarte a Caius terminaremos muerta"_ ahora resulta que me quieres ayudar _"Obvio para eso soy tu conciencia" _pues no ayudas mucho que digamos, así que ahora calla, yo misma me voy a encargar de bajarle los sumos a ese vampiro psicópata.

- Preparada para tu muerte niñita – me dijo de manera burlona

- Yo no y tu estas preparado – con el mismo tono de voz que el había usado, cosa que lo molesto aun más.

Ambos no pusimos en posición de ataque gruñendo el uno al otro, Caius en ese momento dio un salto hacia donde yo estaba, pero yo no me moví de mi sitio no hasta que Caius estuvo a punto de golpearme y cuando lo iba a ser la chica dio un largo salto por el aire dio un salto motar hacia delante cayendo por detrás de el, Caius golpeo el suelo, para luego lanzarme una pata la cual esquive con un poco de dificulta. Gracias a que con Azun que me había enseñado a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, logre esquivar la mayoría de los ataque de Caius.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de atacarlo, di un salto hacia arriba y empecé a girar en forma de torbellino hasta lograr golpear a Caius en la cabeza haciendo que este se golpeara contra el suelo, escuche un "O" de parte de todos los que estaba viendo nuestra pelea, pero Caius se recupere demasiado rápido a mi parece golpeando en el estomago con el puño incrustándome en la pared, sentí como la sangre empezaba a fluir por mi espalda y mi cabeza. Escuche los gruñidos de todos los vampiros que estaban ahí sintieron el aroma de mi sangre

- YA BASTA – escuche gritar a Aro antes de que perdiera el conocimiento

**Edward POV**

Quería intervenir en la pelea y ayudar a mi esposa, pero no podía hacerlo, si intentaba detener la pelea las cosas empeorarían, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle también estaba en la misma situación que yo, deseaban intervenir y ayudar a Bella, pero prácticamente estábamos encadenados en nuestros lugares viendo como mi pobre Bella era masacrada por Caius, en un momento de la pelea, Bella logro que Caius se golpeara contra el suelo, pensé que todo se había acabado, pero Caius solo se enfureció aun más de lo que ya estaba y golpea a Bella con toda sus fuerzas estrellándola contra la pared.

Sentí como si mi corazón muerta de comprimiera en mi pecho, entonces paso lo peor el exquisito de la sangre de Bella nos llego a todos, los vampiro que estaba en ese momento ahí empezaron a gruñir con fuerza, inclusive el mismo Caius y Aro, pero este ultimo recobro la compostura

- YA BASTA – grito al ver que Caius se acercaba a mi Bella que ahora había perdido el conocimiento.

Ya no soporte ver la pelea corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, hasta donde estaba Bella colocando frente a Caius y le gruñí

- No des un paso más – sisee con furia, pero Caius no pareció escucharme, le gruñí con fuerza – TE DIJE QUE NO DIERAS UN PASO MAS

- Ya basta hermano ya la haz lastimado bastante – hablo Marcus colocándose frente a mi _"Ve a ver como esta Bella"_ pensó él, yo asentí y me acerque a Bella

- Por lo menos esa insolente recibió lo que merecía – escuche decirle a Jane, quise gruñirle pero mi mente solo estaba puesta en Bella, cuando me acerque a su cuerpo, algo me lanzo lejos de ella, y un fuerte gruñido salio de su pecho, caí cerca de donde estaban mis hermanos y mi padre, quienes corrieron a auxiliarme

- Hijo te encuentras bien – pregunto mi padre ayudándome a levantarme

- Si – dije con cierta dificulta, sea lo que sea que me haya golpeado si que me había dejado maltrecho

Sentí una fuerte aura asesina que provenía desde el sitio en donde se encontraba Bella y Caius, ya que Marcus también había sido lanzado cerca de donde estaba Aro. Levante la mirada casi con temor de ver de quien era que provenir aquella aura asesina, entonces vi a mi querida Bella, sus ojos ya no eran de color chocolate sino de color borgoña, en la cual solo se podía ver la sed sangre, no ahí rastro alguno de su sangre en su cuerpo, era como si esta hubiera desaparecido, su mirada estaba clavada en Caius, el cual estaba preocupado al sentir aquella aura asesina tan fuerte, mil veces más fuerte de la que cualquier otro vampiro hubiera mostrado.

- No te voy a perdonar el a verme lastimado – hablo casi con odio en su voz, esa no era la Bella que yo conocía, jamás había visto a Bella en ese estado

- ¿Hija que te pasa? – pregunto Carlisle caminado hacia Bella

- No des un paso más – Bella levanto la mirada y vio a Carlisle – si das un paso más te matare

- ¿Que te esta pasado Bell's? – pregunto Emmett preocupado por el estado de Bella

- Bella cálmate hermanita – Jasper le envió onda de calma a Bella, pero estos parecían no funcionar _"Tiene su escudo bloqueándome no puedo hacer nada"_

Vi que Bella se agazapaba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Caius, pero en ese momento sus ojos volvieron a cambiar a su color chocolate habitual, el instinto asesino desapareció por completo y mi Bella cayo al suelo inconciente, todos corrimos a auxiliar, Carlisle la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a una habitación para curar las heridas que tenia Bella

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una hora después Aro se encontraba en la habitación de Bella con Carlisle revisando su estado, Jasper y Emmett se encontraba en la habitación de al lado con los bebes, dándole de comer algo de sangre humana que tenían los Volturi almacenados, Caius se encontraba junto con su amante en su habitación y los demás estaban o de caza o encerrados en sus cuartos, yo me encontraba afuera de la habitación de Bella esperando a que Aro se fuera para poder ver a mi esposa, pero este parecía no tener la intención de salir de ahí en un buen rato, cosa que me enfurecía demasiado, sentí unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo, levante un poco la mirada y vi a Marcus.

"_Ven conmigo"_ me dijo mentalmente a pocos pasos de donde yo estaba

No sabía para que me estaba pidiendo que lo siguiera, pero igualmente lo seguí hasta una de las habitaciones más recónditas del todo el palacio, al final del pasillo solo había una sola puerta, Marcus entro seguido de mi, era una habitación algo grande con las pared pintas de un color lila, habían cuatros sillones de curo blanco, varios cuatros pintados a manos unos más viejos que otros, ahí se encontraba Sulpicia, Athenodora y Caius, tuve que controlarme para no gruñirle por haber lastimado a mi Bella

- Será mejor que te controles – me dijo Sulpicia con desagrado en su voz

- No se de que habla – evite su mirada pues sabia que ella poseía la habilidad de saber si alguien mentía o no con tan solo ver sus ojos

- De tu desagrado hacia Caius por a ver lastimado a tu esposa – la mire con sorpresa ¿Cómo sabia que yo y Bella? – Esto es tuyo no es así – lanzándome el anillo que le había dado a Bella

- ¿Como es que..?

- ¿Supimos que estas casado con esa muchachita? – pregunto Athenodora yo asentí – acabamos de saberlo ante tu sorpresa, cuando mi esposo estaba luchando contra ella ese anillo se le cayo, el me lo mostró y supuse que era tuyo pues siempre lo tenias colgado a tu cuello, lo demás solo fue una suposición

- ¿Y ahora que van a matarme por a verme casado con ella? – pregunte sin temor alguno de lo que me pudiera pasar, pero si temor porque lastimara a Bella

- No seas tonto muchacho – por primera vez vi a Marcus sonreír – no podemos hacer tal cosa, tu amas a esa muchachita y ella te ama a ti, solo queremos tu ayuda

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y eso como para que? – algo se traían entre manos, pero no podía leer sus mente ya que me estaban bloqueando

- Para acabar con Aro – dijeron todos a la vez, quede en shock, había escuchado bien ellos quería acabar con Aro imposible, como era posible eso

- ¿Quieren acabar con uno de los tres reyes? ¿Por qué? Pensé que ustedes representan el equilibrio de nuestro mundo, ¿Por qué ahora quieren acabar con el?

- Ahí muchacho creo que no entiende, no queremos matarlo en si – me aclaro Marcus – pero sabemos que su sed de poder se esta haciendo cada vez más insoportable, tanto que inclusive se ha comprometido por esa muchachita, solo para usarla como su arma secreta y eso no lo podemos tolerar

- Por eso queremos que nos ayude a mantener a esa chiquilla lo más alejada que se pueda, ya que si Aro llegase a cumplir con ese absurdo compromiso, todos nosotros quedaríamos expuesto, así que para eso Rayzon usara su poder para borrarle parte de sus recuerdo a Aro – agrego Caius con seriedad – nuestro hermano esta enloqueciendo y eso podía ser un peligro para todos nosotros por eso necesitamos de tu ayuda

- ¿Y que gano yo con eso? – pregunte con desconfianza

- El que Aro no se entere de que estas casado con esa muchachita – respondió Athenodora con seriedad

- Si ustedes le dicen yo también puedo decirle a Aro lo que planean – no iba a permitir que pusieron a Bella en peligro

- Bueno que te parece llevarte a esos chiquillos contigo y crear una regla que le impida a cualquier vampiros matarlos a ello o a cualquier hibrido, a esa niña creo que le gustaría o me equivoco – Sulpicia sabia que a ese trato no iba a decirle que no, sabia que eso era lo que Bella deseaba

- Esta bien acepto

Me explicaron sus planes para hacer que Aro, perdiera poder sobre ellos y como bloquear mi mente para que el no supiera lo que estaban planeando, luego de esos cada uno de ellos se fue retirando, dejando solo a Marcus y a mi en la habitación, me iba a retirar a ver si al fin Aro había dejado a Bella sola, pero aun tenia una duda en mi mente

- ¿Por qué interviniste en la batalla? – lo mire, el enseguida vio un retrato en el que estaba el y una mujer que no pasaba de los 25 años como mucho, tenia el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, con un vestido blanco un poco antiguo aun más antiguo de lo que usaban en mi época, ambos tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron los ojos de esa mujer era de color dorado

- ¿Sus ojos son?

- Didyma era vegetaría como Carlisle, a ella no le gustaba ver a ningún humano serví como nuestra comida, por eso solo se alimentaba de la sangre de animal – dijo con nostalgia en su voz

- Ella era su esposa ¿verdad?

- Así es, ella era muy bondadosa y tenia el mismo poder que ese muchacho llamado Jasper, era una mujer excepcional, no había otra como ella en ese tiempo, hasta ahora claro – toco el cuatro casi como si esa mujer fuera real – sabes esa muchachita me la recuerda, tiene un carácter parecido, algo tímido pero desafiante, dulce y a la vez dura… el porque intervén en la batalla, es porque me recordaste la vez en que Aro mato a Didyma, yo no puede hacer nada para detener la batalla pues estaba siendo sostenidos por muchos vampiros, por eso no pude salvarla, pero cuando vi como corriste a auxiliarla a tu esposa a pesar de saber que ibas a morir en ese momento, no puede evitarlo y intervine

- Entiendo… gracias por ayudar

- No me des las gracias hice lo que no puede hacer en esa ocasión, por eso quiero vengarme de Aro, lo que le hizo a Didyma no tiene perdón, se que si pierde a esa niña sufrirá aunque no lo mismo que yo sufrí, sufro y sufriré por no tener a Didyma a mi lado – ahora entendía a Marcus porque siempre estaba triste era porque aun añoraba a su difunta esposa, creo que si yo perdiera a Bella también me sentiría igual o peor que él.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Bella POV**

Diablos sentía mi cuerpo igual que cuando me pierde en la Push, sentía una sed infernar y me dolía la espalda y la cabeza, jamás debí de a ver provocado a Caius _"No en serio"_ hablo mi conciencia con sarcasmo, no estoy de humor para oírte ahora me duele la cabeza no hagas que me duela aun más por favor, al ver que mi conciencia no respondí tome eso como un si, escuche un sonido muy familia, un pi a cada segundo, abrí mis ojos lentamente casi con flojera, lo primero que vi fueron los ojos color miel de mi padre y sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

- ¿Papa? – hable con dificulta

- Estas bien pequeña, ¿como te sientes?, te duele mucho – me pregunto preocupado y ansioso

- Me duele un poco la cabeza y la espalda

- Es normal recibiste un fuerte golpe – acaricio mi cabello con ternura – vas a estar bien en unos días cuando estemos en casa

- Ya quiero regresar, extraño a mama y a las chicas

- Regresaremos, en cuanto terminemos de arregla tu asunto del secuestro – levante la ceja ¿secuestro? ¿de que diablos esta hablando? – Bella creíste que podías volver a la casa así como así después de que movilizamos a la policía de todo . prensa y al equipo SWAT para buscarte y que tu aparezca así como así como si nunca hubiera pasado nada

- Si

- Pues no se puede Bella – escuche decir a Emmett desde la puerta del cuarto – que crees que le diremos a la prensa y a la policía "Mi hermanita desapareció porque su escudo pues estaba molesta y lo activo, lo que pasa es que es un mitad vampiro y tiene poderes, pero no se preocupen ahora ya esta a salvo" – quise asentir pero no lo hice, ellos tenían razón no podía aparecer así como si nada

- Por eso cariño – recupero la palabra mi padre – desde nos enteramos que tu escudo fue lo que causo tu desaparición, Demetri, Alec y Félix se han encargado de hacerse pasar por secuestradores, ahora ellos mismo están llevando a la policía de Italia hacia el lugar en donde se supone en el que te encuentras oculta

- Ya veo… - suspire, iba a ser el centro de atención de la prensa por un buen rato – ¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿Jasper y los niños donde están ellos?

- Jasper esta alimentando a Aliana y a Elizabeth y creo que Edward estaba Rosita y Júnior en la biblioteca – respondió Emmett con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Aliana Elizabeth, Júnior? – pregunto mi padre y yo a la vez

- Si, Aliana es la pequeña ojos miel, así fue como la nombro Jasper en honor a su difunta madre, Elizabeth es la de ojos azul pálido, así la llamo Edward en memoria a su madre y Júnior obvio que es el pequeño Edward Júnior, ese se lo puse yo por su parecido con Edward – nos digo con aires de grandeza

- Bella – mi padre me vio como exigiéndome una explicación

- A mi no me veas, fueron tus hijos quienes se encariñaron con los bebes yo solo los traje conmigo para no dejarlos solos – me defendí antes su mirada instigadora que tenia

- ¿Qué voy a ser con ustedes? – masajeándose la sien

- A Emmett podía llevarlo con un psicólogo o alguna clínica psiquiatrica, en cuando a mi, podía traerme algo de comer muero de sed – roge ante en desesperado ardo de mi garganta

- Lo siento pequeña pero no ahí tiempo de eso – Caius entro a la habitación como siempre con su usual cara de amargado, no puede evitar sentir miedo al verlo, ¿acaso venia a atacarme y a matarme? – no te preocupes no te voy a lastima

- ¿Entonces a que vino? – pregunte con desagrado, cosa que a el no le gusto, me fulmino con la mirada – perdón… ¿A que vino Rey Caius?

- Con Caius era más que suficiente pero si eres feliz llamándome así no tengo problemas – una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro ¿Qué diablos había pasado estuve inconciente para que Caius ahora le diera por bromear conmigo?

- Creo que sigo durmiendo – murmure para mi misma – es imposible que ese vampiro sonría inclusive se burle _"¿Habremos caído en aun mundo paralelo o algo así?"_ es lo más probable, no ahí otra cosa para que hacer que ese psicópata sonrisa

- Si ya dejaste de pensar tanto es hora de irnos – volvió a decir Caius con su voz amargada de siempre _"no, no caímos en ningún mundo paralelo sigue siendo el"_ suspire aliviada

- ¿Irnos a donde? – pregunte confusa al ver que Emmett me cargaba y mi padre me sacaba unos cables de mi cuerpo

- La policía Italiana esta dando con el paradero de tus "secuestradores", ahora mismo te van a llegar a Livorno ahí una pequeña casa abandona en donde estarás encerrada hasta hoy en la noche que llegue los policía a rescatarte – me explico Caius saliendo de la habitación

- Ya veo, y como harán con los "secuestradores" – hice comillas en el aire recalcando la palabra secuestradores

- Félix, Alec y Demetri se harán pasar por los secuestradores, claro que ellos no serán apresados, fingirán que son atrapados y luego escaparan

- OH genial pero que no maten a nadie por favor – suplique, no quería sentirme culpable de que por mi alguien había muerto

- Deja de preocuparte, no harán nada de eso, ya que eso seria llamar mucho la atención

- OH claro y como a los vampiros no le gusta llamar la atención – dijo con sarcasmo, lo que causo la risa de Caius, cosa que seguía sorprendiéndome

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento con varios auto demasiado llamativos a mi parecer, el más sencillo era un Audi A3 negro como la noche, en el cual podía ver a Alec de piloto y de copiloto Félix. Aro junto con Marcus y sus seguidores inclusive Edward estaba ahí, claro que el no estaba junto con Aro y sus acompañantes sino que estaba con Jasper y los pequeños en brazos, Jasper tenia a Rosa y a Aliana y Edward a Júnior y a Elizabeth, sonreí al verlo y este hizo lo mismo.

- Bueno cariños nos veremos pronto te lo prometo – me dijo Aro pareciendo frente a mi y tomando mis manos

- Si, adiós Aro – sonríe lo más falsamente que puede

- Cuídate mi niña – no supe que fue lo que paso pero en ese momento sentí los labios de Aro tocar los míos, era tan frió y tieso, sin sabor alguno que me dieron ganas de golpearlo, inclusive levante mi mano para darle un cachetada, pero no puede me sentí débil y deje caer mi mano

Cuando se aparto una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro que me dieron más ganas de golpearlo, pero con lo débil que me sentía sabia que solo iba a terminar con una mano rota, mi mirada viajo rápidamente hacia Edward el cual se notaba furioso y dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Aro, entonces note como Marcus se acercada a mi esposo, coloco su mano en su hombre y este automáticamente se calmo, pero podía ver en sus ojos la furia, había algo raro en ese comportamiento, Edward no se calmaba solo porque solo porque si, había algo detrás de ese comportamiento y yo lo iba a averiguar que se traían entre manos esos dos

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Luego de separarme de mi padre y mis hermanos, subí al auto con Alec y Félix, para luego marcharnos a Livorno, e de decir que el viaje no fue para nada bueno, pues Alec manejaba peor que Edward y Rose juntos, este en ningún momento bajo la velocidad la cual era parecida a la de un vampiro corriendo, me aferre a los asientos del pobre auto, el cual no sabia como había permanecido en la carretera a esa velocidad a la que íbamos, era una suerte que aun no había amanecido cuando llegamos a Livorno, llegamos a un casa o mejor dicho a lo que parecía ser la casa del terror cerca de la bahía, estaba casi se caía con el soplar del viento.

Vi casi con temor a esos dos locos los cuales estaba riéndose ante mi desdicha, quise llorar en ese momento pero ni fuerza tenia, iba a tener pesadilla con ese lugar durante meses, Félix me tomo en sus brazos – ya que no podía ni caminar de lo cansada que me sentía -, una vez fuera del auto Alec arranco y se fue para luego volver en menos de un minuto, se encamino hacia la barraca, la puerta de esta se abrió mostrando a un hombre con un pasamontañas cubriéndole la cara.

- Entre ya casi va a amanecer – reconocí la voz de aquel chico Demetri

- ¿Por qué usas ese pasamontañas? – pregunte una vez dentro de la casucha, la cual estaba un poco más decente por dentro unas sillas y una mesa con unas colillas de cigarro, todo lo demás era polvo por doquier

- Para mantener mi identidad en secreto – me respondió en un tono seco

- OH claro ya que si ven tu cara de Gay deseoso, los policía saldrán corriendo – dijo con sarcasmo en mi voz, Félix y Alec empezaron a reír antes mis palabras

- Sabes mocosa, si no fuera la prometida del Maestro Aro, te hubiera matado hace mucho – me dijo con odio en su mirada

- Si, si claro

Félix me llevo al sótano de la casa, el cual no tenia un una sola ventana, por lo que no sabia si era de día o de noche afuera, solo había un pequeña lámpara de baterías al lado de colchón la cual estaba encendida, también había un plato con comida a medio comer, cosa que me intrigo un poco, Félix me puso encima de un colchón algo desgastado.

- ¿Por qué ese plato? – señale el plato que estaba al lado de la lámpara

- Apariencias – me respondió, saco de su capa unos vaqueros desgastado y manchado y una camisa en la misma condición – póntelo – me ordeno

- ¿Y eso como para que? – levante la ceja, el solo suspiro

- Apariencia – volvió a repetir

- ¿La lámpara?

- Apariencia

- ¿El colchón?

- Apariencia

- ¿El que te vistas como hombre?

- Apariencia…

Escuche las risas de Alec y Demetri que venían de arriba, Félix me fulmino con la mirada y yo con falsa inocencia en mi mirada, escuche un _"Esta es igual a Emmett"_ de sus labios, yo solo sonreí, entre más tiempo pasaba con Emmett me parecía un poco más a él, solo esperaba que no se me pegara su carácter infantil y su falta de madurez.

Autor original: alinita28

**

* * *

**

Volterra, Pelea, Secreto


	13. Reencuentro, Ya no mas secretos

100%100 contra el plagio

**Vampire Moon **

**Disclearme: Twilight o alguna de las sagas de Sthepenie Meyer me pertenece yo solo por no hacer nada creo mis propias historias**

**Hola dispulpe si no actualice ayer o el sabado pero tuve que trabajar esos dos dias todo el dia completo, por culpa de mi jefa asi q no pude actualizar esos dias, en cundo a Todo empezo en verano, actualizare junto con Guardian de mi corazon el viernes adiosito amiga**

**Reencuentro… Ya no más secretos**

Dios estoy aburrida, demasiado aburrida para mi gusto y eso que ya casi anochece lo que significa que ya vendrán, por mi, pero aun así estoy aburrida, estuve molestado a Demetri y Félix por un rato, aunque luego cuando intentaron matarme deje de molestarlos, no es que les tenga miedo, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, además en cualquier momento podía usar mi escudo y desaparecer o alejarlos de mi, me di cuenta de que ellos no eran malos vampiros, solo que se creían superiores solo por pertenece a la guardia Volturi, pero realmente eran buenos vampiros.

Alec me ayudo en muchas de mis bromas contra ese par, el era como una mini-versión de Emmett aunque siempre parecía serio, realmente es como un pequeño adolescente – y no solo porque estaba atrapado en los 14 años eternamente – Alec no es tan malo como lo pinta su apariencia, es muy dulce y amable cuando lo llegas a conocer solo que se hace el duro por simple apariencia, aunque a mi parecer Jane sigue siendo una bruja, no se porque me odia pero yo tampoco haré caso de lo que me diga esa bruja. Cuando al fin llego el Crepúsculo, Alec volvió a entrar al sótano, solo basto con un movimiento de la cabeza para darme a entender que era momento del teatro, amarro mis manos y mis pies con cinta adhesiva, me tapo la boca y destrozo un poco mi ropa, solo para fingir que era maltratada por ellos.

Aunque con el aspecto que tenia en esos momento bastaba, ya que al no a verme alimentado, parecía más un zombi viviente o mejor dicho una humana la cual no había recibido la alimentación adecuada, era bueno ser un hibrido, pues podíamos fingir muy bien, aunque a mi se me daba muy mal el mentir, sabia que con tan solo verme los humanos harían sus conjeturas

- Es momento de la diversión – Alec mostró una sonrisa un tanto tétrica que logro darme un poco de miedo – no te preocupes no podemos matarlos por más que queramos nuestros Amos nos los prohibieron

"_Bueno por lo menos algo bueno va a resultar de todo esto"_ hablo mi conciencia, ya me parecía raro que haya permanecido callada todo este tiempo, a ver conciencia que de bueno ahí en todo esto _"Jejejeje que luego de que todo esto termine habrá noche de bodas"_ me respondió con picardía, en ese momento mi rostro paso de pálido a un volcán en erupción ¿es que yo soy la única que tengo una conciencia tan pervertida?

- ¿Y ahora tu porque te haz sonrojado? – me pregunto Alec con la ceja levantada, dios que vergüenza, tuve que retira la mirada en ese momento

- Alec ya deja a la Hibrida esa, ya es hora de empezar – escuche decir a Félix desde arriba, ya me iba a vengar por lo de "ESA" el debía a prender bueno modales, lastima que no lo tenia al frente por que sino

En ese momento todo logramos oír, el sonido de las sirenas y el girar de las alas de los helicópteros, hora del teatro, Alec se puso el pasamontañas el cual solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos, los cuales ahora los tenia de un color purpurar, ya que estaba usando lentillas, salio del sótano cerrando la puerta con llave, sabia que a los policías les tomaría un buen rato llegar hasta donde yo estaba, así que me recosté en la pared a esperar, podía escuchar las puertas de la casa del terror ser derribadas – aunque solo con un suave golpes estas caerían al igual que toda la casa – luego los perdigones en el piso de arriba, era como una batalla campar haya arriba, pero sabia que nadie había salido herido hasta ahora, luego de lo que a mi parecer fue un eternidad, la puerta que daba al sótano fue abierta de un golpee. No logre bien quien era, pues estaba alumbrando el botado con una linterna la cual cuando dio conmigo no dejo de alumbrarme la cara.

- Questo qui _(aquí esta) _– escuche decir al policía en italiano, gracias a dios mi padre me había enseñado a hablar italiano sino, no sabia que era lo con la linterna, este bajo corriendo hacia donde yo estaba – Lei ha ragione, Miss Cullen_ (se encuentra usted bien, Señorita Cullen) _

Quise decirle que si, pero en ese momento preferir no abrir la boca, el olor a sangre de la persona me pareció tentativamente delicioso, así que simplemente asentí

- Sono contento che stiamo per uscire di qui e di soddisfare con la vostra famiglia (Me alegro la vamos a sacar de aquí y a reunirla nuevamente con su familia) – le sonríe tímidamente, ahora podía ver mas de cerca a mi rescatador, era un hombre un poco mas viejo que mi padre, debería mas o menos tener la edad del jefe Swan, solo que con más canas y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro y su piel era un poco más oscura que la mía, a pesar de todo el me recordaba mucho al Jefe Swan, mi abuelo al fin y al cabo

Luego de desatarme el policía que mi parecer era el jefe de la policía, me tomo en sus brazos y me saco del sótano, una vez arriba vi a varios policías al igual que a Félix, Demetri y a Alec que estaban tendidos boca abajo con las manos en su cabeza, a su lados unas cinco armas de fuegos de diferentes tamaños, ¿De donde rayos habían sacados esas armas?. Alec levanto la mirada para verme y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro, sabia muy bien que ellos estaban disfrutando de ese juego, trate de fingir temor, cosa que logre ya que empecé a temblar.

- Non ti preoccupare tutto andrà bene le piccole_ (No te preocupes pequeña todo estará bien) _– simplemente asentí, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos, estaba cansada y tenia mucha sed, por ahora lo mejor era descansar y ya mañana hablar con mi padre para ver si podría traerme algo de beber, antes de que fuera muy tarde y mi demonio interior despertara

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sentí una pequeña y calidas manitas tocando mi rostro, al igual que un dulce aroma, más no era un aroma comestible sino todo lo contrario, quise abrir los ojos pero estaba muy cansada tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, físicamente pues la batalla contra ahora me había dejado un poco molida, emocionalmente, por todas las cosa que había pasando en menos de dos meses, y lo que faltaba aun por pasar, pero por ahora lo único que quería era regresar con mi familia, y olvidarme aunque sea unos días de lo que pase en estos meses.

Sentí que mi cara era golpeada suavemente, así que decidí abrir los ojos, aunque con algo de pereza, los abrí lentamente y me encontré con unos ojos de color azul grisáceo que me veía con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro su cabello estaba un poco más largo que antes, ahora ya no parecía ser una bebita de pocas hora de nacida sino una de unos dos o tres meses como mucho.

- Hola Elizabeth ¿verdad? – Le pregunte sentándome en la cama, la tome en mis brazos – ¿en donde están los demás? – Ella me señalo hacia la puerta – ¿están haya afuera? – nuevamente asintió, vi el lugar en que el me enconara, suspire nuevamente estaban en un hospital, tenia varios cables a mi alrededor, una bolsa de suero y una de sangre, con razón no tenia sed

Escuche la puerta abrase, una mujer vestida como enfermera entro con una libreta en sus manos, me vio y luego sonrió, se acerco a mi y reviso la bolsa de suero y la de sangre.

- Que bueno que ya despertaste pequeña – me dijo la mujer con asentó italiano – ya nos estabas empezando a preocupar, pero veo que la visita de esta pequeña ayudo a que despertara al fin – acaricio el cabello de Elizabeth la cual al parecer no estaba nada cómoda con este acto – bueno le avisare a tu padre que ya puede entrar

- ¿Mi papa esta afuera? ¿Con quien? – pregunte algo curiosa, sabia que mis hermanos y Edward ya habían regresado a . así que no podía ser ellos, pero si Elizabeth estaba aquí tal vez alguno de ellos también estaría aquí

- Con sus tíos, los señores… valto… no Volturi… esos mismo – sabia que mi rostro en ese momento estaría más pálido de lo normal y mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, que hacia ellos aquí? En un hospital con gente sangrando a cada segundo – señorita se encuentra bien esta alterada

- Si… es solo que… me siento un poco cansada aun – trate de calmar a mi corazón, aunque seguía aterrada de lo que los Volturi pudieran hacer

- Llamare al doctor para que la venga a revisar – iba a tomar a Elizabeth en sus brazos, pero esta en un movimiento rápido se aferro a mi camisa

- No le importa si Elizabeth se queda conmigo verdad – la mire con una cara suplicante, ella pareció dudarlo unos instante pero luego asintió, salio del cuarto y mire a Elizabeth – cuando empieces a hablar me dirás porque sientes temor hacia los demás ¿verdad?

Elizabeth toco mi rostro con en señal de afirmación, había algo en ese pequeña que realmente me hacia sentir bien, la puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando pasar a mi padre seguido de Marcus y Caius, ambos vestían de manera casual, camisas azules claro manga largas una chaqueta negra unos pantalones negros largos, era la primera vez que los veía sin aquella capas toda anticuada, espere a que Aro entrara pero al parecer el no vino, cosa que realmente me agrado, no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

- Que bueno que ya despertaste pequeña – me dijo mi padre llegando a mi lado – veo que esta pequeña si tiene un poder muy peculiar – mirando a Elizabeth, quien seguía aferrada a mi camisa

- Entonces esta decidido que ella también se quedara con ustedes por ahora – agrego Marcus mirando a Elizabeth con un brillo en sus ojos que no logre identificar

- Estas seguro de eso hermano – hablo don ogro, es decir Caius con su típico semblante de 'Témanme soy superior a ustedes', aunque ahora se veía un poco no se preocupado tal vez

- Es lo mejor, además no queremos que ella pase por lo mismo que paso Didyma – el tono de melancolía que uso me hizo sentir una extraña opresión en mi pecho, pero también me sentía ignorada, ellos hablaban como si yo no estuviera frente a ellos

- ¡Hey! Acaso me están ignorando o que – dije en un tono molesto, cosa que al parecer noto mi padre quien me sonrió de manera tranquilizadora

- No cariño es solo que estábamos hablando sobre el destino de Elizabeth – me explico

- Como que su destino Elizabeth vendrá conmigo a . eso ya esta dicho – pero algo en la mirada de mi padre y en la de Caius no me agrado, entonces note algo que no había notado antes, Marcus veía a Elizabeth con adoración y devoción, mientras la pequeña no parecía interesada en su mirada solo se aferraba a mi

- No puede ser – chille yo en estado de shock – tu… tu… no pudiste – apunto a Marcus quien parecía un tanto avergonzado

"_ROBA CUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_ me grito mi conciencia, yo aun seguía en estado de shock, antes lo que acaba de descubrir, Marcus, unos de los tres reyes estaba enamorada de Elizabeth, esto no podía ser cierto, primero Aro se encaprichaba conmigo y ahora Marcus, aunque por alguna razón, no estaba furiosa o disgustada, solo sentía un poco de celos, pero no celos de amor, sino celos maternales, sentía celos de que Marcus se llevara a la pequeña Elizabeth de mi lado.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al fin había salido de la clínica en la que me encontraba hospitalizada, mi padre había logrado que fuera de noche que me diera de alta y que de ahí nos fuéramos director al aeropuerto más cercano y de ahí nuevamente a casa, ya deseaba regresar a casa, con mi mama y mis hermanas, las extrañaba demasiado al igual que a los pequeños, y claro a mi hermanos y más aun a Edward, pero para mi desgracia me deseo no podía ser cumplido aun, pues ya que cierto vampiro, no quería alejarse de Elizabeth, era extraño en serio, jamás me hubiera imaginado que un vampiro con tantos años o mejor dichos siglos de antigüedad, se fuera a enamorar de un bebita de tan solos menos de una semana de nacida, esto era demasiado raro en serio _"Ja tan raro como que un vampiro de uno 108 años de edad se hubiera enamorada de su protegida"_ tu cállate que la historia de Edward y mía es totalmente diferente _"Diferente en que a ver, Elizabeth es un hibrido al igual que tu, Marcus es un vampiro al igual que Edward, ambas son unas niñas y ellos unos vegetes, no veo la diferencia en ningún lado"_, cierra el pico, además es diferente porque Edward no es un vampiro psicópata que bebe sangre humana, no voy a dejar que mi pequeña Elizabeth pase por eso _"Claro, claro y luego digo que yo soy la mala"._

Una vez que mi conciencia se callo, mire nuevamente a Elizabeth la cual se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, mientras viajábamos en la limosina blanca de los Volturi, para mi desgracia en la limosina solo iba yo con Marcus pues mi padre y Caius viajaban en la que iba delante de nosotros, pero Marcus no me estaba viendo a mi sino a Elizabeth cosa que realmente empezaba a ser incomodo, tanto así que ya no me resistí, tenia que saber porque el se había fijado en mi pequeña.

- Eto… Señor Marcus – mi voz sonaba un poco seria, a pesar de que lo que realmente me sentía era nerviosa

- Se lo que me vas a decir – al fin dejo de ver a Elizabeth y me miraba a la cara – estas incomoda por lo que esta pasando verdad – asentí, y como no iba a estar incomoda si él estaba enamorada de mi pequeña Elizabeth, rayos ya estoy sonando como si fuera su madre cosa que realmente no soy – dime Bella alguna vez Carlisle te contó mi historia

- Tu historia – lo mire confunda, entonces recordé que mi padre cuando era pequeña _"Eres una niña aun señorita que aparenta tener 16 años pero tiene cinco apenas"_, bueno, bueno cuando tenia un año de vida, me contaba historia sobre sus viajes y claro la historia de un viejo amigo llamado Marcus el cual perdió a su pareja a manos de Aro, entonces uní los cabo suelto, esa era la historia de Marcus – usted perdió a su esposa a manos de psi… digo a manos de Aro ¿verdad?

- Así es eso paso hace muchos siglos atrás pero aun siento como si fuera sido ayer, Didyma que era como se llamaba mi esposa, era la hermana de Aro, pero ella quería alejarse de los Volturi pues ella no sentía que esa fuera la vida que quería para ella, mejor dicho para nosotros dos, así que me decidimos que lo mejor era irnos de los Volturi pero – vi la tristeza y el dolor reflejarse en sus ojos – la noche antes de eso Aro mando a llamar a Didyma y a mi y el la asesino frente a mis ojos alegando que ella estaba traicionando a nuestra familia

- ¿Por qué no se fue igual?, ¿Por qué sigue al lado de ellos después de lo que paso? – le pregunte yo confusa, porque después de ver a su esposa morir frente a sus ojos, el no se fue, yo lo hubiera echo si eso me hubiera pasado a mi

- Porque… porque tenia miedo – ahora si que estaba confundida no se fue porque tenia miedo, eso no tiene sentido – tenia miedo de que si me iba olvidaría a Didyma, por eso permanecí y permaneceré al lado de los Volturi

- Eso es una locura – sinceramente lo era, estar con unos psicópatas solo para no olvidar el recuerdo del ser amado en verdad era una gran locura

- ¿Que hubiera echo tu si estuvieras en mi lugar, si fuera Edward el que hubiera muerto…?

Me mordí el labio inferior, si yo estuviera en su lugar y fuera Edward el que hubiera muerto, yo no hubiera dudarlos en seguirlo en ese momento, yo no podría vivir sin Edward eso era definitivo, el era mi vida, mi universo entero.

- Creo que me entendiste verdad – simplemente asentí – por eso cuando vi a esa pequeña vi a Didyma reflejada en ella, esta pequeña me a cautivado por completo

- Pero es una bebita – reproche

- Tu también lo eres y no eso no evito que te casara con Edward o si

- Eso es diferente – me sonroje y luego caí en cuanta, que Marcus sabia que yo me había casado con Edward, más no sentí temor, algo me decía que yo confiara en el

- Tu eres una niña al igual que Elizabeth, Edward y yo somos unos vegetes, vaya diferencia – era la primera vez que veía a Marcus burlarse o reírse y la verdad es que ya no me sentí incomoda como antes, pero sus palabras no me agradaron eran iguales a las de mi metiche conciencia

- Ya sonaste como mi conciencia – murmure tan bajito que dude que me escucharía pero claro…

- ¿Tu conciencia? – los malditos oídos de los Vampiros siempre captaban, todo, ósea TODO lo que uno dice o no quiere decir

- Si bueno… - nuevamente me sonroje, era la primera vez que le diría a alguien sobre me entrometida conciencia – es que yo puedo oír mi conciencia cuando me habla

- Todos lo hemos oído antes Bella – me dijo con dulzura

- Aja, si pero mi conciencia, más bien parece un mosquito insoportable del que no te puedes deshacer me molesta por todo, y cuando digo por todo es todo, a veces me pregunto que hice para merecer una conciencia tan, tan, tan

- Desesperante

- Eso mismo es molesto y no la puedo callar por más que lo intente

Marcus empezó a reírse como loco, cosa que me molesto pero luego me uní a su risa, era divertido en verdad hablar sobre mi desesperante conciencia con un vampiro el cual en un principio de daba miedo, pero ahora que lo conozco un poca más la verdad es que no es tan mala persona, es como Alec solo tiene una mascara, ambos son agradables cuando los conoces plenamente bien, aunque no conocía a Marcus del todo, algo me decía que íbamos a ser bueno amigos y tal vea algo más si sigue insistiendo con Elizabeth. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto vi a varios reporteros afuera de este, se me había olvidado por completo sobre ellos, cuando salimos del hospital no los vi pero era porque los guardia de los Volturi me estaban protegiendo, claro pensé que yo no seria noticia, pero que equivocada estaba.

- Descuida Bella para eso están los guardias para impedir que se te acerquen – me animo Marcus tomado mi mano derecha

- Pero igual cuando llegue a . abran reporteros queriendo saber sobre mi supuesto secuestro – le dije con lagrima en los ojos

- Ve le el lado bueno – lo mire preguntándome cual seria el lado bueno – Seres el hibrido más famoso de la historia

Empecé a sollozar, antes su mal chiste, me agradaba más el vampiro deprimente que no habla y no hacia chiste de mal gusto como este, la puerta de la limosina se abrió dejando que los flaches empezaran, pero fueron interrumpidos por dos vampiros que se pusieron frente a la puerta evitando cualquier fotografía, salí de la limosina, con pasos torpes seguido de Marcus que se puso a mi lado, al igual que mi padre y Caius y otros seis vampiros más, daba gracias a dios no tener que responder ninguna pregunta ya que mi padre y los dos reyes se encargaban de ellas, pero aun las seguía escuchando.

- Señor Cullen es cierto que su hija adoptiva es la heredera de Volturi Corp. – escuche decir a alguien

- Es verdad que las personas que las secuestraron pertenecen a una empresa rival que quería que ella desapareciera para que así Volturi Corp. Vendiera – hablo otro reportero

- Señor Cullen, esta usted enterado de que los secuestradores de su hija han logrado escapar

Ya no puede soportarlo más y empecé a caminar con más rápido alejándome de todo aquel bullicio que solo lograría despertar a Elizabeth y causar un gran dolor de cabeza a mi, sabia que estaba siendo seguida por otros vampiros así que no me preocupe, definitivamente todo eso era una locura, aunque me pregunto que es todo eso de Volturi Corp. ya le preguntaría a mi padre sobre eso, debía de saber que mentira había inventado y cual era mi papel en todo esto, luego de unos minutos mi padre, Marcus y Caius llegaron a mi lado, estos me llevaron hacia el avión privado de los Volturi, el cual era de color negro onix, aunque la tripulación era solo de humanos, algo me decía que ellos sabia que los Volturi era vampiros, pues estos bajaron sus cabezas al verlos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Luego de despedirnos de los Volturi y de que Marcus prometiera que iría a vernos pronto pues quería estar seguro de que nada malo le hubiera pasado a Elizabeth, el avión despego, el avión era realmente grande, y con todo sus lujos aunque para mi eran una exageración, porque el televisor tenia que estaba forrado de oro puro, o los asiento debía de tener se seda italiana con plumas dentro, el suelo tenia que tener una asombra debía de ser de sena y de un color carmín y las puertas debía de de diamante y oro, definitivamente los Vampiros malgastaban el dinero en tonterías sin importancia.

- ¿Desean algo más? – nos pregunto la azafata, la cual no debía de pasar de los veintitantos años de edad

- No gracias puede retirarse – respondió dulcemente mi padre, y obviamente la azafata quedo deslumbrada

- Muy bien señor Cullen, pero cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme – pude ver claramente la doble intención en sus palabras, esa tipa esta flirteando con mi padre.

- Creo que mi padre dijo que no necesitamos nada y cuando dice nada es NADA entendiste – le dije yo molesta, no soportaba ver a las humanas coquetearle a mi padre, el estaba felizmente casado con mi madre

La azafata se fue aunque me miro con odio y depresión, para lo que me importa, recosté a Elizabeth el uno de los asiento y le puse algunas almohadas para que estuviera cómoda, la arrope y luego vi a mi padre el cual estaba viendo la un programa de medicina en la tele-oro.

- Papi ¿Qué es todo eso de Volturi Corp.? – tuve que lanzarle la pregunta que me tenia en ascua desde que llegamos al aeropuerto

- Bueno cariño veras – dejo de ver su programa y ahora me miraba a mi – cuando nos enteramos de estaba haciendo tu escudo los Volturi pensaron que para que nadie sospechara nada, era mejor si te hacia pasar por la heredera desaparecida de Aro Volturi, quien al morir te le dejo a su 'hija' toda su fortuna, pero dicha hija desapareció cuando su madre se la llevo hace dieciséis años atrás antes de que el muriera, sus hermanos había buscado a esa hija hasta que dieron conmigo, pero también sus enemigos sabían de tu paradero y te secuestraron, creíble no es así – vaya que estos vampiros tenia una gran imaginación

- Así que yo soy la 'hija' Aro – el asintió – esto es de loco, soy la hija del que se supone que es mi prometido

- Lo se pequeña, pero todo fue idea de Alice ya sabes como es ella – claro que lo sabia, solo a ese pequeño duende se le ocurren ese tipo de cosas – no sabes cuanto te había extrañado pequeña – mi padre me saco de mi silla y me sentó en sus piernas – creí que te había perdido, jamás en toda mi vida sentí tanto miedo como lo sentí cuando desapareciste

- Lo siento papa – le dije arrepentida, no me gustaba ver la mirada de dolor en el rostro de mi padre – de verdad no se lo que me paso, ese día estaba molesta con Edward que intencionalmente active mi escudo, no quise preocuparlos, pero tampoco sabia como volver a la normalidad

- Lo se mi pequeña, Edward y los demás me contaron todo sobre lo que Azun y Tany le dijeron, estoy agradecidos con ellos por todo lo que hicieron por ti – sabia que mi padre siempre estaría en deuda con mis amigos gitanos, pero sabia que el sospechaba que había algo más sobre todo eso

- Papi ahí algo que tengo que decirte con respecto a ellos que quiero que sepas – respire profundamente, antes de empezar a decir a mi padre todo sobre los Vampiros Gitanos que me había cuidado, desde el momento en que conocí a los más pequeños, hasta el poder de Mickael que bloqueaba los recuerdos de mis hermanos y mi esposo, mi padre durante mi relato estuvo en silencio escuchándome atentamente sin decir nada hasta que termine mi relato – y eso fue lo que en verdad paso

- Sabia que había algo más que me estaba ocultando – haciendo círculos en mi espalda – me gustaría conocerlos y más aun para saber como hicieron para ayudar a esos pequeños niños a controlar su sed

- Azun también tenia muchas ganas de conocerte papá, es más le prometí que muy pronto iríamos a verlos toda la familia, claro si no te molesta – lo vi con una cara suplicante, sabia que no se iba a negar pero debía estar cinco por ciento segura

- Por supuesto que si cariños, si ellos fueron tan amables de cuidar de mi pequeña, yo personalmente debo de darles las gracias

- Oh gracias papito eres el mejor padre de todo el mundo – le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, el empezó a acariciar mi cabello como cuando era pequeña, ahora podía ser por lo menos por un tiempo feliz, pero sabia que antes de volver a mi vida medianamente normal, debía de hacer algo antes – papa – me separe de el para verlo a los ojos

- Que ocurre cariño – me pregunto en un tono curioso y confuso

- Necesito hacer algo antes de volver a mi vida media-normal – baje la mirada – creo que ya es tiempo de decirle la verdad a ellos no crees

- Te refieres a…

- Si, ellos tienen derecho a saberlo, hable con Marcus y me dio permiso para decírselos

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Me quede dormida luego de hablar con mi padre, hacia mucho que no había podido dormir bien, hasta ahora, que sabia que por ahora no volvería a separe de mi familia, cuando al fin el lleve llego a Seattle, mi padre me despertó, abrí los ojos y vi que el tenia a Elizabeth en sus brazos, quien estaba despierta, en el momento en que me levante los ojos de Elizabeth viajaron hacia mi, estiro sus brazos para que la cargara y eso hizo, la tome y la acurruque en mis brazos, no voy a negar que me había encariñado con ella y con EJ, me había enamorado de ellos en el momento en que los vi, ellos eran lo más cercano a unos hijos que yo pudiera tener, puesto que los híbridos no podíamos tener hijos, ya que nuestro crecimiento era demasiado rápido para poder tener hijos, no importa si ahora nuestro crecimiento es lento pero nuestro cuerpo no podía carga a un bebe en nuestros cuerpos.

Ya Johana, Alexa y Natacha lo habían intento pero ninguna de ellas pudo tener un hijo y Nahuel… bueno el hasta donde se esta de pareja con su tía Huilen, lo se es algo bizarro, aunque lo más probable es que si Nahuel pudiera tener un hijo, el se negaría a traicionar a Huilen, así que no sabemos si el pueda tener hijos, pero definitivamente nosotras no podemos tenerlos, tuve que dejar de divagar cuando la azafata que había estado flirteando con mi padre se acerco a nosotros, para decirnos que era hora de salir, mi padre fue el primero en salir seguido de mi pero antes le envié una mirada asesina a la azafata esa que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi padre, una vez fuera del avión me escondí detrás de mi padre no quería fotos a estas hora esa mañana

- No te preocupes cariño no ahí ningún reportero en el aeropuerto – lo escuche reírse

- Si claro, ¿y tu como estas seguro de eso papito? – me asome por encima de su hombro a ver si era cierto lo que me decía

- Porque los se han encargado de eso – me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- ¿Y cuando dices se encargaron a que exactamente te refieres papito?

- Digamos que compraron todo el aeropuerto completo y le dijeron a los vigilantes que solo podía dejar pasar a nuestra familia en el momento en que llegara su avión privado a aquí – simplemente suspire, los Volturi si que despilfarraban dinero, eran peor que Alice en un centro comercial

Al salir del pequeño pasillo que nos dividía del aeropuerto en si, vi que este estaba un poco vació, solo estaban los pasajeros que se encontraban ahí, por lo menos no había ni un solo reportero cerca de ahí, algo bueno, pero sabia que lo más probable es que se encontraran fuera del aeropuerto esperando a que saliéramos.

- Bella – escuche a mi madre llamarme, rápidamente la busque con la mirada hasta que la encontré del otro lado de los detectores de metales, sentí que mis ojos empezaban a picarme, quise correr hacia ella y abrazarla, y decirle cuanto la había extrañado

- Ve cariño – me dijo mi padre tomando a Elizabeth en sus brazos

Una vez que Elizabeth no estuvo en mis brazos corrí lo mas humanamente posible hasta mi madre, pase el detector de metales sin importarme que este haya sonado, solo quería abrazar a mi madre, habían sido muchos muchas semanas queriendo volver a sentirme protegida en sus brazos, los únicos brazos maternos que yo reconocía desde el momento en que nací, cuando estuve frente a ella me lance en sus brazos y empecé a llorar como una bebe, no me importaba si los chicos que pasaran por ahí se pudieran burlar de mi, había extraño a mi madre demasiado

- Ya pequeña estoy aquí, todo estará bien – me dijo mi madre acariciando suavemente mi cabello

- Mami… yo… yo – no encontraba las palabras en ese momento, solo me sentía feliz de volver a estar en sus brazos, aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi

**Flash Back**

Sentí que ya algo me estaba faltando, no podía respirar como lo había estado haciendo antes, podía escuchar los ruidos proveniente de afuera, aquel lugar al que deseaba conocer, pero temí que jamás lo pudiera llegar a conocer, estire mi mano hacia la extraña cosa que me estaba cubriendo en ese momento, luego escuche un grito y luego otro mas, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando haya afuera, pero algo era seguro, tenia que salir de este lugar ahora mismo, luche contra la extraña tela que me estaba cubriendo hasta desgarrarla por completo, pero al hacerlo algo empezó a entrar, sentía que era cubierta por agua, ya casi ni podía respirar, entonces escuche algo desgarrarse, sentí como una suave y fría mano tomaba mi cabeza y me sacaba de ahí.

Empecé a llorar con fuerza absorbiendo un extraño aire lleno de muchos olores, unos más agradables que otros, sentía que era cubierta por algo calido que olía de manera un tanto extraño no sabia que era ese olor pero me agradaba, seguía llorando aunque no sabia con exactitud por que lo hacia, o si lo sabia, quería que alguien me consolara, pero sabia que aquella persona no lo haría y tampoco quería que lo hiciera, estaba más cómoda en los extraños brazos en los que me encontraba, los cuales empezaron a moverme de un lado a otro para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero no lo estaba logrando, hasta que escuche una voz angelical hablar

- ¿Carlisle cariño puedo cargarla? – aquella voz estaba cargada de tanto amor, que deje de llorar en ese momento, pero continuaba sollozando

- ¿Estas segura Esme? – me pregunto la persona que en esos momento me tenia en sus brazos con preocupación, quería decirle que deseaba ir con esa persona de voz angelical, pero la persona que me estaba cargando no lograba entenderme

- Por favor cariño – escuche a la mujer suplicar, supuse que la persona que me estaba cargando acepto puesto que sentía que era trasladada de unos brazos a otros, cuando estuve en los brazo de aquella mujer su dulce esencia logro que dejara de sollozar por completo – Ya pequeña ya estoy aquí, todo estará bien – me dijo aquella persona acariciando mi cabello

En ese momento abrí los ojos y vi a un ángel frente a mi, su perfecta cara en forma de corazón, su cabello de color ondulado de color castaño claro y sus ojos de color miel, que me veía con tanta ternura, que sentía que mis mejilla empezaban a árdeme, estire mis manos hacia su rostro, ella pareció entender lo que deseaba ya que acerco su rostro un poco, cuando mis manos tocaron su rostro este me pareció calido, ella era, definitivamente ella era mi madre

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde el día que nací, la primera persona a la que vi fue a mi madre, Esme, por eso no podía aceptar a nadie más que a ella como mi madre, ella fue la primera que me mostraba ternura por primera vez, la primera que me sonrió, ella y solo a ella podía llamarle madre, después de no se cuanto tiempo estar abrazando a mi madre me separe y fue como la primera vez que me vio, sus ojos solo mostraba una gran ternura y felicidad.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así me entendiste – me dijo en un tono serio y preocupado, asentí aun con lagrima en los ojos – mi pequeña no sabes cuanto te extrañe

- Yo también mami, te extrañe muchísimo

- Y a nosotras que no nos extrañaste Bella – escuche decir a mis hermanas detrás de mi madre, se separe y vi a mis hermanas ambas tenia los ojos rojos, sabia que si fueran humanas en ese momento ellas estarían llorando

Me separe de mi madre y corrí a abrazar a mis hermanas, las había extrañado muchísimo, las locas aventura con Alice al centro comercial, las charlas con Rosalie sobre la vida, las había extrañado tanto que jamás me había dado cuenta de lo muy importante que eran para mi, nos abrazamos con fuerza que sentía que me iba a dejar sin aire, en ese momento alguien más nos brazo a las tres al mismo tiempo, y luego otra persona se unió a nuestra abrazo seguido de otro más

- Al fin volvemos a estar todos juntos – grito la atronadora voz de Emmett

- Emmett cierra la boca – escuche decir a Jasper luego de un golpe

Empecé a reírme seguido de mis hermanos y mi esposo, nada había cambiado seguían siendo ellos mismo no importaba si nos hubiéramos separados por solos unas cuantas semanas, a mi me parecieron siglos, sentí que mis pies volvía al tocar el piso, y me separe un poco de mis hermanos y mi esposo, pero sin dejar de abrazarlos, mire a mi madre y a mi padre que estaban nos estaban viendo con una sonrisa en sus rostro y a la pequeña Elizabeth quien también estaba sonriendo, este era mi lugar con esta familia tan extraña pero con la que no podía ser más feliz.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Una vez nuevamente en casa, quise besar el piso en el que estaba parada al igual que cada de las cosas que habían en la casa – las cuales eran muchísimas si me lo preguntan -, todo seguía como recordaba, el recibidor, la sala, la cocina todo, bueno no todo, habían alguna cosa frágiles que habían sido removidas, además la cosa olía de manera diferente, ya no era tanto el olor a vampiro como antes, ahora era una mezcla entre vampiro y humano, supuse que era por los bebes.

- ¿Y los pequeños? – pregunte entrando a la sala con Elizabeth en mis brazos

- Están durmiendo, ellos duerme mucho más que tu cuando era bebe Bella – Alice brincando de un lado a otro – la pequeña Aliana es mi pequeña consentida Bella, solo tiene dos días aquí y ya a usado toda la ropita que le compre, mañana volveremos a ir de comprar para comprar mucha más ropa, así hacer una gran álbum de foto no es emocionante - empezo a planear todo lo que me esperaba el día de mañana, ya había extrañado su exceso de entusiasmo

- Veo que ya te haz encariñado con ella Alice – sonreía ante eso, sabia que mi hermana siempre quiso tener a alguien a parte de mi para poder vestir a su antojo sin que esta se quejara o frunciera el ceño

- No sabes Bella, al parece a la pequeña le encanta que Alice la cambie de ropa a cada instante ya hasta me da miedo pensar en como será mi pequeña cuando sea grande – Jasper estaba feliz se ponía sentir en el ambiente, pero también sabia que no le hacia mucha gracia ir de compra siempre

- Pues mi pequeña Rosita es un encanto verdad Osita – Emmett estaba orgulloso de la pequeña Rosa y por la sonrisa de Rosalie sabia que ella también estaba encantada con la pequeña

- Así es Bella, es la hija a la que siempre quise, es como si Emmett y yo fuéramos sus padres en verdad, es una amor – sabia perfectamente que el sueño de mi hermana era ser madre y con la llegada de Rosa a la casa su sueño se haría realidad

- ¿Entonces esta decidido que los bebes se quedaran aquí? – pregunte mirando a mis padres yo esperanzada, yo también quería que Elizabeth y EJ se quedaran en con nosotros

- Pues por ahora es lo mejor – respondió mi padre, pero sabia que mis hermanos, mi esposo y yo haríamos que ellos se quedaran con nosotros, aunque primero deberíamos hablar con Nahuel y las chicas

- Ayer llame a Alexa y le conté sobre los bebes dijeron que llegaría dentro de una semana a más tardar – me explico mi madre

- Ya veo – suspire estaba segura que cuando ellas llegaran estallaría la guerra, no es que mis hermanas y ellas no se llevaran bien, todo lo contrario ella se llevaban de lo mejor, es solo que son… son… tan iguales a mis hermanas que me hacen volver loca – iré a recostar a Elizabeth ya son más de las nueve de la mañana y quiero que descanse un poco

Me levante del sillón, subí las escaleras lentamente no tenia prisa en llegar a mi cuarto, una vez en el tercer piso, sentí el aroma del pequeño EJ que provenía de mi recamara, de seguro Alice lo había instalo en mi cuarto, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, o de lo que había sido mi antiguo cuarto, pues este estaba decorado con cosas de bebe, dos cunas una blanca y una rosa, el color azul claro que había tenia antes mi cuarto había sido cambiado a uno de color lámbanla, mis libros habían sido remplazado por peluches y juguetes para bebes. Mi cuarto había sido baby-transformado, ni siquiera mi cama estaba en ella

- ¿Alice en donde metiste me cama y todas mi cosas? – le pregunte recostando a Elizabeth en su cuna, puse a caminar el carrusel que estaba encima de esta

- En tu nueva recamara – me respondió estaba desde el segundo piso

- Aja y esa cual se supone que es ahora – algo no estaba bien, en la casa solo había cinco habitaciones, la de mis padres, la de Alice y Jasper, la de Rosalie y Emmett, la de Edward y por ultimo la mía, no había más habitaciones disponibles

- Pues obviamente ahora que estas casada con Edward dormirás en su cuarto, OSEA JUNTOS

Rayos se había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, ahora que estaba casada con Edward debía de compartir la misma cama – aunque en no podía dormir – pero aun la simple idea hizo que mi rostro se tiñera de rojo intenso, ahora que iba a ser, mi corazón empezo a latir como loco, y sabia que todos en la casa lo podía escuchar, respire profundamente para tranquilizar a mi loco corazón, aun no era tiempo de que ESO pasara, aun tenia algo que resolver, sabia que tarde o temprano eso tenia que pasar, pero ahora no.

- ¿Estas lista cariño? – me pregunto mi padre tocando a la puerta, cubrí a Elizabeth, luego le di un beso en la frente e hice lo mismo con EJ

- Si papa ya estoy lista

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

No fue fácil convencer a Edward y a mis hermanos que se quedaran en la casa, ellos quería saber a donde iba con mis padres, pero claro mi padre había bloqueado su mente y mi madre no estaba ni enterada de a donde íbamos, preferí que ella se enterara cuando ya estuviera en ese lugar, me subí a la parte trasera del Mercedes de mi padre, mientras él y mi madre subía adelante, salimos de la casa, sin ningún dificulta, pues sabia que al ser domingo los reporteros no me iban a acosar sino hasta mañana, por lo menos hoy no iba a sufrir tanto, durante el trayecto al pueblo, tanto mis padres como yo íbamos en un silencio, un muy cómodo silencio, que fue interrumpido por mi madre.

- ¿Me van a decir a donde vamos a ir? – pregunto curiosa, a veces ella era tan parecida a mi en ese sentido

- Vamos a ver a mis abuelos – respondió yo viendo por la ventana, ya estábamos cerca de la casa del Jefe Swan, ya había pasado por ahí en una ocasión

- ¿Acaso vas a serlo que creo que vas a ser Bella? – volvió a preguntar preocupada

- Sip, ya es tiempo que ellos sepan la verdad mama

**Charlie POV**

Hoy era domingo podía descansar luego de unas largas semanas sin descanso, pues desde que la pequeña hija del Dr. Cullen fue secuestrada de su casa, no había podido descansa, tenia que encontrar a esa pequeña, no porque el Dr. Cullen era mi amigo, sino porque había algo en esa pequeña, que despertaba en mí, aquel instinto de protección que no había sentido antes, pensaba que era porque ella era muy parecida a mi hija Isabela, pero con el pasar de los día me di de cuenta de que era por algo más, no sabría explicarlos solo que Bella despierta en mi un sentimiento de protección aun más fuerte del que había despertado mi hija Isabela cuando aun estaba con vida.

Estaba en la sala viendo un partido de Fútbol, junto con mi hijo Phil de 13 años, mi hijo era parecido a su madre en todos los aspectos, su cabello era rubio corto y sus ojos eran azules claro, pero claro su amor por los deportes y su carácter decidido casi no habla mucho, lo saco de mi, el era muy diferente a su hermana la cual era muy parecida a su madre, una dramática de primera y siempre hablaba, le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Pero igualmente la quería de esa manera, aun la extrañaba, pero sabía que ahora ella de seguro estaba en un lugar mejor. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Renée salio de la cocina y fue a ver quien era, algo me decía que esta noche iría a parar al hospital si Renée cocinaba y mi hijo parecía que pensaba lo mismo.

- Por lo menos mañana me libre del examen de física que tenia – dijo en un tono burlón, no podía reprocharle que odiara la física yo también las odiaba desde que las vi cuando era joven

- Claro pasen – escuche decir a Renée, ¿acaso teníamos visita?, apenas eran las diez de la mañana, quien daba visitas a esta hora

Vi al Dr. Cullen y a su señora esposa entra a la sala seguida de la pequeña Bella, quien tenia la mirada agachada, no se que fue lo que me impulso a ser lo que hice, me levante del sillón y prácticamente corría hacia donde estaba la pequeña y la abrace, ella se tenso en un momento pero luego me regreso el abrazo, no se que tenia esa niña se había ganado mi corazón desde el momento en que la encontré en el bosque herida.

- Que bueno que regresaste pequeña no sabes el sustos que nos diste a todos cuando desapareciste – le dije en un tono de reproche luego de a verme separado de ella

- Lo siento – me dijo avergonzada, se veía tan dulce y casi como una niña cuando lo hacia

- Eso espero estaré pendiente de que no te pase nada nuevamente pequeña – revolví su cabello y ella se rió

- Bueno, bueno, ¿y díganos a que debemos si visita? – pregunto mi esposa con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Por qué no pasamos y nos sentamos? – propuso la señora Cullen

No me había dado cuenta que aun estábamos parado a la mitad de la sala aun, vi a mi hijo que estaba viendo a Bella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sabia que a mi hijo también le pasaba lo mismo que a Renée o a mi.

- Permítanme preséntales a mi hijo menor Phil, Phil ellos son los Cullen

- Es un placer conocerlos – dijo mi hijo casi en un susurro de seguro los Cullen no lo oyeron

- El placer es nuestro – vaya que tenían unos súper oídos esa familia

Nos sentamos en los sillones los Cullen en el grande, Renée y yo en uno de los individuales al igual que Phil.

- ¿Y bien a que debemos su visitar? – pregunto yo con curiosidad, no era que me molestaba su visita pero me extrañaba que viniera a esa hora de la mañana

- En realidad es nuestra hija Bella la que quiere hablar con ustedes – Carlisle miro a Bella quien estaba en medio de sus padres con la vista agachada jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa – Cariño quería decirles algo a los Swan verdad – Carlisle tomo las manos de Bella para calmarla

- Si… esto… la verdad es que no se por donde empezar – su voz sonaba algo nerviosa y le costaba hablar, se sentiría bien – bueno ahí va, quiero contarle sobre mí y el día mi nacimiento

Esto si estaba raro ¿Por qué ella quería hablarnos sobre ella y su nacimiento?.

- Yo no nacía de manera natural, es decir, yo no fui concebida de la misma manera que muchos otros, mi madre robo el esperma de mi padre pues ella se había encaprichado con él, pero mi padre estaba felizmente casado para ese momento, en realidad aun sigue casado con la mujer a la que ama más que a otra cosa en su vida – vi como una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al igual que en los rostros de sus padres… esta familia si que era peculiar – pero… pero ella no sabia que al hacer eso su vida acabaría en el mismo momento en que yo naciera

- ¿A que te refiere con esa querida? – pregunto Renée un tanto asustada

- Que mi padre no es humano, ni siquiera yo misma lo soy – nuevamente bajo la mirada

- ¿No entiendo si no eres humana y tu padre tampoco es un humano, entonces que eres? – pregunto mi hijo confundido

- Vampiros – esas palabras me dejaron en estado de shock, Bella era un vampiro – bueno yo no soy un vampiro sino un Hibrido, soy un mitad vampiro y mitad humano por parte de mi madre humana y mi padre vampiro

- Es broma verdad los vampiros no existen – dije yo convenciéndome más a mi mismo que a ello

- Jejejeje pues la verdad es que si existen y créanme hay muchos justamente en esta sala ahí dos de ellos, Familia Swan quiero presentarle a mi padre y a mi madre Adoptiva Carlisle y Esme Cullen vampiro vegetaríamos – señalando a sus palabras los cuales solo sonrieron

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Eso esta de loqueros, el Dr. Cullen y toda su familia eran vampiros, no estaban en estado de shock o algo parecido, solo sorprendido y más interesado que nunca, al igual que mi familia, Bella nos había explicado todo sobre lo que eran su familia y sobre lo que había pasado en realidad con su supuesto secuestro, al principio pensé que la pequeña nos estaba jugando un broma de muy mal gusto, pero entre más nos hablaba sobre los vampiros no me cabía duda de que todo era verdad, me encontraba en presencia de dos vampiros y una hibrida, ella nos hablo sobre toda su familia desde el momento en que nació, cosa que realmente me extraño pues no podría creer que a sus 16 años recordara con tanta claridad el día de su nacimiento, inclusive sus primeros pasos y palabras.

- Y eso fue lo que en verdad paso – concluyendo su historia

- ¿Vaya así que jamás te secuestraron ni nada por el estilo? – pregunto mi hijo con la mirada iluminada, al parecer el hecho de que estuviera rodeado por vampiros no lo asustaba en lo más mínimo

- Pues no, todo fue culpa de mi escudo, aunque si vamos al caso fue culpa de Edward el me hizo enojar – cruzando sus brazos en su pecho con el ceño fruncido – de no se porque empezo a hartarme con eso de "Eres la prometida de Aro" y todas esas estúpidas necesidades, de no ser por él nada de eso hubiera pasado

- ¿Debía estar realmente molesta no es así? – estaba vez pregunto Renée también emocionada, mi familia estaba loca definitivamente aunque yo no me quedaba atrás

- Si, según Azun mi escudo se activo al verme sufrir y me protegió, por eso fue que desaparecí

- Ya veo… pero, ¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto Bella? – al fin pude hablar y tenia curiosidad del porque esta pequeña nos había dicho a nosotros sobre lo que ella y su familia eran

- A eso iba – nuevamente se puso nerviosa algo escondía de eso estaba seguro – como verán soy un hibrido pero de seguro a ustedes le resulte extraño que recuerde cosas de mi infancia hasta ahora ¿verdad? – todos asentimos – bueno verán yo nací el 13 de septiembre de 1999

- ¿Hace seis años atrás? – pregunte estupefacto, de seguro había un error ella no podía tener 5 años o ¿si?

- Así es mi edad en realidad no es 16 años sino 5, nosotros los híbridos crecemos mucho más rápido que los bebes normales, en menos de tres meses, ya venimos al mundo, pero el parto de un hibrido es complicado y muy arriesgado, por esos nuestra madre biológicas mueren en el parto, esa es la razón por la cual mi madre murió cuando yo nací

- Es lamentable eso, sigo sin entender ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? – algo me decía que había más en la historia de Bella

- Tiene que ver mucho con ustedes… el nombre de mi madre humana era Isabela Sabrina Swan… su hija señores Swan, yo soy la culpable de la muerte de su hija mayor, ella era mi madre

Eso no me lo había esperado, a quien miento, desde el momento en que ella dijo que era un mitad vampiro, algo en mi supo que ella era mi nieta, sabia que debía estar molesto pues ella era la verdadera razón por la que mi hija hubiera muerto, pero… pero no la podía culpar de lo que mi hija había echo, Bella no había deseado venir al mundo fue mi hija la que se encapricho con Carlisle desde un principio, por eso no podía odiar ni sentir ningún tipo de rencor hacia Bella, esa era la razón por la cual sentía que debía protegerla, su sangre y la mía era las mismas, ella era mi nieta, vi que Renée pensaba igual que yo pero claro ella fue más impulsiva se levanto del sillón y camino hacia nuestra nieta

- ¿Eso quiere decir que eres mi nieta verdad? – le pregunto a Bella quien asintió casi con temor – Que tierno tengo una hermosa nieta y aun sigo tan joven como antes – dicho esto abrazo a Bella quien al parecer cayo en estado de shock repentino

- ¿En-Entonces no me odian? – pregunto mi nieta casi con temor

- ¿Por qué deberíamos de odiarte pequeña? – pregunte yo colocándome a su lado

- Porque yo fui la causante de la muerta de su hija

- Cariño eso fue un simple error tu no tuviste la culpa – acaricie su cabello con suavidad

- ¿En serio no me odian?

- Claro que no cariño, jamás te odiaríamos eres nuestra nieta no podía odiarte

- Gracias, Gracias abuelitos

Bella nos abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo, vaya que la pequeña tenia fuerza, pero realmente no me lastimaban su abrazo, era muy calido y tierno, tanto como ella

- Esperen un minuto – Phil se había levantado de su asiento y camino hacia nosotros, nos separamos de Bella para verlo – si tu eres la hija de la tonta de mi hermana eso quiere decir que mis padres son tus abuelos verdad – ella asintió – y eso me convierte a ti en tu tío verdad – nuevamente Bella asintió – tienes cinco años actualmente no

- 16 – corrigió Bella haciendo un puchero

- 5, naciste hace 6 años atrás por lo tanto ahora tienes 5 años

- Pero aparento tener 16 así que lógicamente…

- Nada de lógicamente, tiene 5 años y punto y yo tengo 13 así que soy mayor que tu y por lo tanto deberás de referirte a mi como Oh Gran Tío Phil entendiste

- Ni loca le voy a decir a un mocoso de 13 años tío – levantándose del sillón y viendo con reproche a mi hijo

- Oh claro que lo vas a ser señorita soy tu tío o si no – una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro

- Oh sino que mocoso

- Te castigare hasta que cumplas los 16 años verdaderamente

- Tu no puedes castigarme – tocando el pecho de mi hijo con su dedo

- Oh claro que puedo, ¿verdad señor Cullen? – mirando a Carlisle quien estaba mirando al discusión con una sonrisa al igual que su señora esposa

- ¿Papito verdad que este crió no me puede castigar? – pregunto con un puchero

- Es el hermano de tu madre humana Bella – respondió Carlisle lo más seriamente posible

- Pero tiene 13 años papito es un crió aun

- Bebe recuerda que tu tiene 5 y el 13 por lo tanto el es 7 años mayor que tu corazón – respondió Esme de manera maternal, definitivamente mi nieta no pudo tener un mujer madre sino ella

- Me niego a decir a ese crió Tío primero me divorcio de Edward antes de hacerlo – nuevamente Bella cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, entonces mi mente reprodujo lo que ella dijo

- ESTAS CASADA – grite yo furioso, mi pobre nieta de tan solo 5 años de vida estaba casada con un vampiro de quien sabe cuantos años mayor que ella

- Esto… si… ¿no se los había dicho antes? – pregunto ella nerviosa

- Pues se te olvido ese pequeño detalle jovencita – estaba cada vez más molesto mi pobre nieta casada – cuantos años tiene ese vampiro

- 17 – aun más nerviosa

- No quiero saber a la edad que fue transformado Isabella sino la edad que tiene actualmente y no me mientas jovencita

- Pues el nació en 1900 y fue transformado en 1917 por lo tanto tiene… - mi mente trabajo más rápido que las palabras de Bella

- TIENE 104 AÑOS, ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN PATT SWAN TE HAZ CASADO CON UN HOMBRE QUE PODIA SER TU TARA ABUELO – estalle mi pobre nieta se había casada con un viejo, un viejo que era más viejo que mi propio padre

- En realidad abuelito ahora tienes agregarle a mi nombre el Masen pues ese es apellido de Edward, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen por lo tanto…

- POR LO TANTO NADA, ESTAS CASTIGADA, MÁS QUE CASTIGADA ESTAS CONTRACASTIGADA QUIERO QUE TE DIVORISE DE ESE ANSIANO AHORA MISMO

- ¿QUE? Pero si ni siquiera tenemos una semana de casados abuelo no puedes hacerme esto, yo lo amo

- Me vale un pepino si no tiene una hora, te divorcia de ese viejo ahora mismo

- ¿Y si me niego a hacerlo? – esta niña no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo definitivamente

- Te vas a la escuela militarizada

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

- Lo que escuchaste o te divorcia o a la escuela militarizada tu decides jovencita – no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer no iba a permitir que mi pobre nieta estuviera casa con un tipo que podría ser su tara abuelo

Autor original: alinita28


End file.
